Spirit of the Lions
by Storm Arashi
Summary: AU: This is the story of me and my children. Five special kids, who were down on their luck who came into my life quite unexpectedly and from all kinds of situations. Each time, I opened my heart and home to them... And each time I saw their little spirits grow. This is the story of my cubs. Most importantly, this is the story of our family. It's a crazy life but it's our life.
1. Starfighter

Starfighter

" _DADDY! DADDY! WATCH ME!"_

 _He laughed as he barrelled down the hill, kicking his legs out to let the wheels on his bike, that while it was much too large for him, he still found a way and still loved every minute of riding it. Even if he still needed a stool to get up onto the thing he didn't care._

 _Even so, he was gliding, imagining he was flying. That instead of grassy hills and tall grass, he was flying through stars and solar systems. Passing by alien ships and challenging mysterious beings to a race, his fire engine red bike becoming a ship around him._

" _Look! Look!" He cheered again, glancing back behind him to see where his father was standing, the man having a warm look in his eyes as he watched his only child._

" _That's my boy Keith! That's my boy!"_

 _Keith let out a whoop of excitement, turning his bike to glide back where he had started. He couldn't wait to show off to the kids at the park. The big kids who always said he was too little to do anything._

 _He would show 'em!_

" _Can I go to the park later?"_

" _Tomorrow bud. We're going out later."_

He wasn't quite sure how he got where he was. He vaguely remembered something about going to pick up something for his father's mechanic shop. A client's motorcycle maybe?

Keith's head hurt. It hurt a lot and so did his neck. He lifted his head despite it, looking around blearily, still not sure how he got there.

He knew one thing. He had to find his father. His hands fumbled with the seatbelt before it finally released.

Opening the truck door gingerly, he dropped out, stumbling as a wave of nausea gripped him.

 _No… I gotta find Daddy._

"Hey!"

He heard the voice before he saw who owned it. He tried to run but more nausea gripped him as he grasped onto the open door to steady himself.

He saw a man in a uniform running over, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. The man's eyes were full of concern. "Don't move."

Keith backed up, trying to kick the door into his face when he got closer. "NO! I gotta find Daddy!" The man stopped the door from hitting him without any effort.

The man's gaze softened, kneeling to his level. "I know buddy but you can't look when you're all scratched up like that. Doesn't it hurt?"

Unconsciously, Keith's hand went to his sore neck. His head was still aching too.

"I-I guess." He mumbled.

The man offered a hand to him. "Why don't you let me take a look? I'm a doctor."

Keith gave him an unsure look.

"I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

"And I can see Daddy?"

"You can see your dad real soon. Promise."

Keith's vision blurred as he stumbled forward, his right foot getting tangled in the lace of his left as he tripped.

 _I gotta find… I gotta…_

oooooo

Keith was now hiding. He had woken up in the hospital. They still wouldn't let him see his dad and he was getting angry. One of them had even said his dad was dead! That was crazy!

He had kicked the guy and got a lecture about it. The first couple of days he had been sore and tired all the time.

Now, he was biding his time, waiting for an escape. He was holding a butter knife from lunch in his hands, back pressed up against the wall, waiting for someone to open the door to the ward.

But in Keith's eyes this was a very different place. It was dark and scary. This wasn't a hospital. This was a spaceship. He was trapped with these aliens who wouldn't let him leave and kept experimenting on him.

He didn't trust them. Not really.

He paused in his vigil, humming in thought. Who were these aliens exactly?

 _Hm… Something pure evil. Something dark and scary._

 _They need a name…_

 _Hm…_

 _Oh!_

Keith grinned. Galra. A fierce race of aliens who made humans do battle after abducting them from their worlds. That they did whatever they wanted and no one could stop them.

Well, he could stop them. He was different. He was tough! His dad always said so, so it had be true and he was going to defeat the galra. Every last one of them.

He nodded to himself at this choice, feeling… better about things. If his dad was gone, he'd find out when he got out of here.

He didn't notice the two people watching him. Keith thought he had picked a pretty good hiding place… which was just behind a potted plant.

"He's really intent on you guys not working on him anymore huh, Thace?" A young man asked, crossing his arms as they watched, an amused look in his eyes mixed with sympathy.

The doctor beside him sighed, running a hand through shaggy hair. "He is the most stubborn kid I ever met. He's just a kid though. Kids come around generally but… this is one who's totally fine with imagining the worst scenario possible. He said we must be in alliance with Emperor Zarkon whoever that is and need to let him go to his planet."

Takashi chuckled a bit. "He's five. He'll come around… but you sure it's okay for me to take him?"

"It's either release him to you or an orphanage. Good luck getting him to talk to you though."

Takashi hummed in thought before he made his way over as the boy's eyes glanced up. Takashi made a dramatic show of looking around before slumping against the wall Keith was near, sliding down to his level.

"So, who are you hiding from?" He whispered.

Keith studied him for a moment before looking around, whispering to him. "The Galra. All of 'em. Are you galra?"

"Am I galra? What does a galra do?" Takashi asked in a hushed tone, making his eyes appear wide and full of fear. Keith looked around again before pointing to Thace as Takashi tried so hard not to chuckle.

"That's a galra. They stick you with needles and say lies and make you sleepy then when you wake up you got bandages all over you. They make people fight and they're… Well, evil!" Keith explained. He held up his butter knife. "If you're galra then I gotta make you go 'way."

Takashi gasped loudly. "No, I'm not a galra. I don't have any skills with needles or lie and I certainly don't make people fight." He shook his head. "So, I'm human, just like you."

"Hm… Okay. Then you're my ally." Keith studied the man before him for a moment. "I'm Keith. What's your name?"

"Takashi Shirogane. But everyone calls me Shiro."

"Shiro? I like that." The boy grinned. "Let's escape then."

"Whoa there, Little Warrior. I'm gonna get you out of here but I gotta sign some peace treaties with the aliens first so you can leave." Shiro replied, offering Keith his hand as he stood up.

Keith hesitated before taking the hand offered as he was helped up. "O-Okay. You sure they're not gonna turn on you?"

"I'm friends with this galra. They're not all bad." Shiro smiled reassuringly, Keith huddled behind him a little, his brave look fading to a more nervous one. "It's gonna be just fine. I'm gonna take care of you now."

"And no more galra prisons?"

Shiro bit back a laugh as Thace looked more annoyed from what he was overhearing. "No more galra prisons and I got ya something better than those hospital clothes-I mean prison uniforms."

"Keep talking Shiro, just keep talking. I'm gonna remember this!"

"Hope you do ,Thace."

Keith scoffed. "Don't be mean to Shiro!"

Thace smirked, sliding over the release forms for Shiro to sign. "You got a spitfire now. Hope you're happy."

"Oh, I am. I'm gonna use this for years to come." Shiro signed them, sliding the clipboard back. "Wish I could've stopped to say hi to Ulaz but I really gotta get going."

"Good luck."

"Appreciate it."

Keith tugged on his jacket, holding his arms up. Shiro scooped him up into his arms as the boy buried his face.

He walked off, stroking his back. "You okay?"

"... Daddy's not comin' back, is he?"

Shiro frowned, holding him a bit tighter, feeling Keith's shoulders shake as he sniffled. "No… I'm sorry Keith. I'm so sorry."

Keith dug his nails into Shiro's jacket, holding on. "You're not gonna leave too right?"

"Never. I'm gonna take care of you forever." Shiro promised as Keith looked up a little, surprise in his eyes. Shiro had a gentle look in his, stroking Keith's back as he curled up. "I promise Keith."

"And… no more hospital?"

"No more hospital unless you're sick or hurt… or when you need a checkup. Promise. Though I heard there's galra here too."

"Then we gotta avoid 'em."

Shiro kept him close.

It wouldn't be easy. He figured as such when he started this process but he wanted to give kids like Keith a second chance. Give them a home and see them grow up happy and strong.

"I'm gonna take real good care of you. I promise."

"A-And I can get my bike and my toys? And my favorite jacket?"

"All that and then some and my house has a big backyard and we live near a huge park with a lake."

"Ooo…"

Keith settled down, looking up at Shiro, imagining once more a different scenario. One where Shiro was a warrior in armor, come to save the day. For anyone, big, small, weak or strong.

 _I think he's gonna be awesome._

oooooo

Keith was hesitant as he explored Shiro's home, confusion in his eyes as he saw how many rooms the house had. Wasn't it just them? Why would they need this many rooms?

"Keith, you pick out your bedroom yet?"

Keith turned to see Shiro leaning against the wall, a grin on his face.

"Um… Whichever one lets me see the stars." He replied quietly.

"A room with a starside view huh?" Shiro hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. "Right this way."

Keith fell into step behind him, the five year old looking around seeing some photos on the wall along with some medals in frames.

He wanted to ask but his father's words echoed in his mind.

" _People of all kinds have skeletons in their closet. Don't drag them up."_

He had meant it about their neighbor's odd amassing of cats but he figured it applied to Shiro too.

"Here we are."

The door to the room was swung open with flourish as Keith let an audible gasp out. The room was full of posters on space, from planetary charts to constellations on the ceiling in paint. There was a telescope set up next to one of the windows. Shiro pointed above it as Keith rushed over, seeing there was a skylight and he could see the cloudy sky above them.

"I can have this room?" He asked, whirling around. Shiro gave a sheepish look.

"Well… truth be told, I did hear about your interest in space from Ulaz. I thought you'd like it but I wanted you to have a choice too."

Keith was quiet before he clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Soon enough though it was bubbling up and escaping as he doubled over.

"Ahahaha!" He laughed harder, pointing at Shiro who raised an eyebrow, chuckling himself. "You're such a dork! Haha!"

Shiro smirked. "Oh yeah? I'm a dork?"

"... Uh oh." Keith let out a small squeal, darting for the closet but Shiro was much faster. He scooped Keith up, ruffling his hair up.

"RAWR!"

"Ahhh! The lion's gonna eat me!" Keith squealed, laughing as he kicked out, trying to get away. "Don't eat me!"

Shiro laughed, nuzzling him. "Nope. The lion doesn't eat his cubs."

Keith chuckled, nuzzling back. "I'm your cub? Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

Shiro smiled giving a nod. "You're my cub."

Keith looped his arm around Shiro's neck, leaning back, looking at his new room and then back at his adoptive father.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

"I'm glad, Keith. Welcome home."

 _No one said being a dad is gonna be easy._

 _But it's worth it._

 _Especially to see that smile on his face._


	2. Lost Boys Part 1

Lost Boys Part 1

 _Don't do it they say. Stop that they say._

 _HA!_

The boy walked quietly down the stairs, listening for voices. Hearing nothing, he picked up the pace until he got to the kitchen, shoving items into his backpack. Juice boxes, a big bottle of water, a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread. He heard someone once say that if you had bread and peanut butter you could last a week off it without needing other food.

But to be sure, he went to the closet in the room. The place all the kids in the home were told to never try opening ever but Lance was no normal kid. He was cool. Brave. Destined to be the best fighter pilot ever.

He forced it open and looted through the various bins until he found what he was looking for.

"Jack pot." He whispered, pulling out a box of fruit snacks, emptying them into his bag. Hefting it over his shoulders he slid the door, closed looking around carefully.

Due to everything being stored in drawers or the fridge, no one would notice anyone was there until morning and he planned to be gone long before then. He had a person to find.

 _Just wait Big Bro. I'll find you and you'll be so surprised. Then we'll run away and live somewhere else._

Lance glanced back behind him, frowning a little. The other kids here looked up to him and he felt bad for leaving but he had to.

This home wasn't the best. Wasn't the worst but he knew it could be better and he was mad that they didn't wanna take his brother too.

"Sorry." He whispered before heading out the front door. He swallowed hard. This wasn't something six year olds should do, he was told but he was still not going to give up.

With a newfound burst of energy, he took off down the porch and into the night. He'd find Hunk and they'd find a new nice family to live with.

He broke into a jog, not wanting to stop in fear of someone noticing he was gone already and chasing after. Partially because he didn't want to walk through the neighborhood in the dark.

 _I'm not afraid! I'm cautious… I just… I just wanna find Hunk._

Lance's pace slowed, thinking about his family. Being separated.

He felt tears sting his eyes that he wiped away.

"No. I'm not a little kid." He told himself. "I'm cool… I'm cool… I'm.."

He looked around, gulping as he came to the realization he made a wrong turn somewhere. He wanted to find Hunk's school. He knew he didn't transfer since that was one thing that didn't change much but he couldn't recognize any of the street names. He looked behind him, not quite remembering where he would have to turn to get back.

 _Uh oh._

He was lost.

oooooo

Keith cheered as he lunged out of Shiro's car, running to where his bike was strapped to the rack, already working at getting it off. "Park, park, park!"

"Keith, slow down!" Shiro laughed. "It's only been what two days since we were last here?" He asked, getting it down for the boy.

Keith shrugged, climbing up, a little wobbly but getting better about it. "I dunno. I like comin' here. It's cool." He grinned. "C'ya!" He sped off, leaving Shiro holding a hand out to him, the other holding his red and white bike helmet.

"K-Keith! GET BACK HERE!" He called.

Keith just stuck his tongue out at him with a cheeky grin before turning back to the path in front of him.

It had been about 5 months since he started living with Shiro and as far as he was concerned, life was getting that balance back. Shiro had work in the mornings but that was fine with Keith. They had the afternoons and nights to spend together.

Sure, there were some rough spots like getting Keith to not freak out on dirt roads but it was progress.

Now, he just wanted to see if he could find where he had stashed a cool rock that was too big to carry by himself. If he could somehow tie it onto his bike that'd be perfect.

But… he couldn't help but take notice of something behind one of the trees. He could see a boy peering out at him, his blue eyes looking exhausted. The five year old forced his much too big bike to slow to a stop. "Hey." He called. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked at him, a grin coming to his face as he stepped out. "Yeah, I was just looking at your bike. It's pretty cool, isn't it?" He asked with a look Keith didn't quite like. This kid was a little older then him, with messy brown hair and he was wearing what looked like an aviator's jacket. He had dark circles under his eyes and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. My daddy got it for me" Keith smiled politely, already starting to pedal away, not liking the way this kid was looking at his bike. "What's your name?"

"Lance. Hey Kid, you know where Stellar Elementary is?"

Keith scrunched his nose up. That didn't sound familiar. "No. The only one around here is The Galaxy Garrison."

Lance leaned back, sighing heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Man, that's really bad. I guess you can't help me then."

Keith frowned, backpedaling a bit more aways as Lance walked right up, leaning on his handlebars. He didn't have many friends his age and he didn't like the way Lance kept looking at his bike.

"N-No. I need to go find my daddy." He lied, trying to shove his hand off of the handlebars… but Lance grabbed his wrists and forced him off roughly, shoving him hard to the ground. "UWAH!" He shrieked, seeing the older boy take off down towards the park entrance.

"Thanks Kid! I'll remember this!"

Keith felt tears well up as he gave chase. He couldn't lose that bike. That was from his real dad!

"DAAAAD! HELP!" He screamed, tripping a bit on his shoelaces, trying to keep the thief in his sight.

 _I'm not gonna lose my bike!_

Keith dove into the bushes, taking a shorter way back to where he knew Shiro's car was parked. If he could just beat him to the gate…

Lance himself laughed, unable to believe his luck. He'd be out of this neighborhood and back on the road in no time with this prize. He felt some guilt for robbing a kid but he promised himself he'd make it right later.

 _It's fine. The kid's not even gonna remember this. His dad'll buy him a new bike and he'll forget all about his-_

He saw a flash of red and black leap down from a park bench lunging right at him.

"Oh crap-"

THUD!

Both boys went tumbling into the dirt, the bike falling over with a clatter. Keith yanked Lance upwards by his shirt, rearing a fist back.

"That is IT!"

Lance growled, catching it, shoving him away, not wanting to hit him. Not again. He already felt bad enough about the bike.

"It's mine you freak!" He blurted without thinking, noticing some adults were looking. "Stop trying to steal my bike!"

"Your bike!? You LIAR!" Keith lunged again as Lance tried to make a break for it, tackling him to the ground as he cringed, feeling his head slam against one of the equipment pieces.

"HEY! HEY!"

Someone picked Keith up as the five year old went limp, confusion in his eyes. Lance looked up, eyes widening as he got a good look at the man before him. Shiro was looking at them both with a look of severe disappointment.

"What is going on here?"

Lance stammered as he got to his feet backing up. "I… I…"

"He stole my bike!" Keith cried as the tears finally started rolling. "He stole it and hurt me!"

Shiro looked down at his son before narrowing his eyes at Lance who was starting to turn to make a run for it. "Don't you even dare. Where are your parents? I'd like a word with them."

"Nope!"

"Hey!"

Lance disappeared, shoving through some brush into another part of the park.

Shiro frowned watching him go before setting Keith down, looking him over. "You okay Buddy?" He asked, noting no real injuries except a few scrapes. Keith was completely filthy though, covered in dirt and dust from head to toe.

"No!" Keith sniffled rubbing at his eyes. "I'm mad! He was l-lookin' for a bike to s-steal. Y-You say stealin' is against the law and should-should be given conce… Conce…"

"Consequences?"

"That word!" Keith closed his eyes tightly. "I wanna go home!"

"Shh… Shh…" Shiro stroked his back. "C'mon Buddy, deep breaths. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll go to a different park."

"T-The one with the cool rock formations?" He asked softly.

"The very one. C'mon Little Cub."

Keith perked up at his nickname before darting to retrieve his bike, all tears forgotten.

Shiro sighed, looking back to where Lance had gone, wondering what had prompted this. If he knew whose kid that was, he could've just given the info of what had happened to them.

But he had never seen that boy in his life.

 _He did target a five year old to mug him for his bike though… I'm not sure how I feel about this._

"Dad! C'mon!"

"Coming!"

oooooo

It was a few days later, when a rainstorm hit the town. It was a torrential downpour that blew and shook the trees and free standing structures.

Shiro was glad he only had to pick up Keith from his neighbor's house after a grocery run. With how high the water was going if he didn't get home soon his car would be floating down the street versus actually driving.

He was going at a snail's pace though, not wanting to overdo it but for that, it gave him a bit to look around… and that's when he noticed it.

Huddled under a bus stop's awning was the same boy who had attacked Keith. He was soaked completely and shivering, trying to warm himself up.

Shiro frowned, rolling his window down grimacing, a bit as rain came in. "Hey!" He called. "You okay over there?"

Because even if he had done something wrong, he was still a child.

"Y-Yeah. Dandy." The boy responded, his teeth chattering.

The road was empty besides his car so Shiro took a chance to stop it, leaving it neutral before getting out. "That doesn't look okay."

Lance shook his head, huddling into the corner curled up on the bench. "M'fine. M'fine."

Shiro just grew more concerned. He knelt to Lance's level. "You know, I could get you someplace warm. Whatever you're waiting out here for, can wait-"

"NO!" Lance snapped, his eyes widening when he recognized the man. "I...I…"

"I'm not mad y'know and I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

Lance sniffled, turning his head away, sneezing.

Shiro offered him a hand, not making any movement to grab the child, not wanting to frighten him. "I have hot chocolate at my house and I was going to make some real good mac and cheese."

The boy's stomach growled loudly as he turned red before grabbing Shiro's hand, accepting the help up.

"What else do you got to eat?" He asked, getting into the car, looking around a bit. "I'm Lance by the way."

Shiro chuckled. "Shiro. Well, I just bought some double chocolate cookies - my son can't get enough of them. We got some udon noodles, tai chili paste if you like spicy food and as for snacks, popcorn. All you can eat."

"I love popcorn! What about fruit snacks?"

"Those too." Shiro glanced in the rearview mirror, noting how exhausted Lance seemed despite how alert he was. He looked ready to fall asleep right there. "So, where do you live? I can call your folks up when we get to my place."

"... It's not important."

… _That's never a good sign._

"I'm sure there's someone out there looking for you." He said, driving off, hoping no one would be getting ticked off at him for having the kid in his car. He just couldn't leave him there.

"I'm the one lookin'... but I got lost." Lance sniffled a little. "I just wanna find 'em."

"Maybe I could help then." Shiro offered. "After we get you some food and clean clothes."

"Sounds good."

Lance fell quiet, swinging his legs a little, looking out the window. He frowned, noting how high the water was getting. "That bus stop would've filled."

"Probably not but better you're not out there. Though my son Keith will be home too. I do want you to apologize for what happened. That wasn't nice at all."

Lance cringed remembering. "Y-Yeah I will. I promise."

"Good boy."

They came up to the house, Shiro leading Lance across the yard to the house next door.

"Why're we here?"

"This is where my neighbor lives."

The door opened after a moment of knocking, revealing a young woman with dark skin and long white hair. Holding onto her dresses skirt was Keith.

"Dad!" Keith cheered, hugging Shiro around the legs, the man chuckling as he smoothed his hair down.

"Good to see you Buddy." He looked up, a warm grin on his face. "Thanks again for watching him Allura. Means a lot."

"Oh, it was no trouble Shiro. We had a lot of fun." Allura giggled.

"Allura was a space princess and we were fightin' galra!" Keith cheered.

Shiro grinned. "Oh yeah? Not the ones at the prison camp?"

"Uh uh."

Lance stayed behind Shiro, out of sight until Shiro bid Allura farewell. "Is that your girlfriend?" He asked, startling both father and son.

"N-No!"

"He's not her boyfriend!" Keith snapped before he took a second look at Lance, a growl leaving his throat. "Wait a second… Why you-!"

Shiro picked Keith up before he could lunge at Lance. "No!"

"HE'S THE THIEF!"

Lance cringed. "I-I'm really sorry."

Keith looked at him before looking to Shiro. "Why's he here?"

"Lance is going to stay with us till his folks come get him. Just a few hours. Now let's get out of the rain."

It was a mad dash to the doorway Shiro unlocking it before the two boys could get too wet or in Lance's case, even more so.

Keith shook his head quickly, flicking water onto Lance as the other boy yelped.

"Hey! I'm already soaked!"

"I got a scrape cause of you."

Shiro put his hand between them. "Not doing that. Keith, can you get Lance some of those clothes that were too big for you?"

Keith mumbled a bit but went off to do as told. Lance shivered a little.

Shiro's gaze softened. "Hold on. Take your shoes off and leave them by the door."

"Okay, Sir."

Lance hummed a little to himself as he waited before yelping as his world went dark momentarily, feeling something soft and warm cover him. He chuckled, moving the towel, looking up at Shiro. "Thanks!"

"Anytime. Lemme show you where you can get changed."

"Okay!"

Lance walked behind Shiro, looking around in wonder, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

It was a really nice house, bigger than any Lance and Hunk had ever lived in before. Even nicer than the last foster home.

 _Wouldn't be a bad place to set up base while I look for Hunk. He'd love this place!_

 _But… Shiro wouldn't want a kid who took his kid's bike. Though… why's he helping me then?_

"Lance?"

Lance's head snapped up, blinking for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Right this way."

He let him into one of the spare rooms, there was a set of dark blue pajamas on the bed that looked about his size and some slippers that looked like they were made out of blue lions.

"Thanks."

Shiro nodded, closing the door behind him sighing a bit. This was the same kid from the park? He was so quiet and… polite. It was odd.

But he figured every person had their reasoning. He'd find out where he was from, straighten this out and settle it.

 _But from how tired that kid looks I don't think I'll like the answer._

He felt a tug on his shirt as he looked down to see Keith staring at him with an annoyed look.

"What's with you, Cub?"

"I want him gone." Keith said simply before skirting around Shiro, running downstairs.

"Hey! Keith don't be like that!" Shiro called, following him. "He just needs to stay for a little while. Promise… and you know how I feel about grudges."

Keith sighed. "That they're bad… but I don't like him! He's not like when you found me!"

Shiro crossed his arms. "No but we also don't know if he doesn't have anyone and if he doesn't then we'll cross that bridge. For now, I want you to be polite. You don't have to be friends with him but I know you're a good kid."

Keith pouted, giving a nod. "I will. I'll be good, Dad. I love you."

Shiro's gaze softened. "I love you too, Keith. I'll start dinner soon. Did Allura feed you?"

"Just a small snack. I ate four celery sticks with peanut butter. She put raisins on 'em. Did'ja know that's called ants on a log? Oh and I had milk. It wasn't very good."

Shiro listened to Keith talk as he got out ingredients. "It wasn't? Why was that?"

"She said it was soy milk because she wanted to try somethin' different. I didn't like it but I drank it anyway to be nice. She said I was good for drinking it all." Keith walked out of the kitchen, going to his toy box, looking through it grinning as he found his NERF gun and darts. He crept out of the room.

"That was good, Keith… Keith?"

Shiro looked behind him, seeing the boy was gone and shrugged a bit.

Lance yawned as he left the guest room, feeling warmer now that he had a new set of clothes… but also feeling pretty hungry.

"I hope he wasn't lyin' about the mac and cheese."

He rubbed his right eye, not noticing the small form ducked behind a laundry basket. Keith took aim carefully.

"DIE GALRA!"

Lance whirled around, giving a cry of shock as a rubber dart got stuck right to his forehead, followed by several on his chest. "HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" He yelled. "What's a galra?!"

"An alien and you're one!" Keith grinned broadly. "I'm not though!"

Lance growled. "Why you… C'mere!"

Keith took off down the hall. "I KNOW MY WAY AROUND THE CASTLE OF LIONS! YOU DON'T!"

Lance gave chase. "I'm not galra!"

"You so are!"

"I think YOU'RE the galra!"

Keith inhaled sharply before taking aim again as Lance took refuge behind Shiro's work duffle sitting in the hall near their rooms. "Hey, cut it out!"

"Say I'm galra again!"

"Y'know I don't wanna play!"

Lance made his eyes look wide, pointing to behind Keith as the smaller boy turned around blinking at the wall.

"... Wait a sec!"

Lance skidded down the hall, grabbing onto the banister, sliding down. Keith growled, chasing after him.

Shiro was patiently waiting for dinner to finish when he looked up hearing the two yelling.

"GET BACK HERE GALRA!" Keith screamed, shaking his NERF gun at Lance.

"I am NOT galra you walking mullet!"

"I am not a mullet!"

Shiro felt his eye twitch a little. "Keith! Lance!"

The boys looked over, Keith having the decency to tuck his toy behind his back, giving his best innocent look.

Lance just crossed his arms grumbling.

"Keith, I said be nice."

Lance frowned at the guilty look Keith got. "Hey, Shiro." He spoke up. "We were just playing. I think we were just getting a little rough. Right Keith?"

Keith perked up but was confused at how Lance was acting now. He wasn't going to let him get in trouble?

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"It's so." Lance replied. "I mean I know how little kids are."

"You're little too." Keith mumbled although he glared a bit when he had to look up at Lance.

Shiro shook his head. "Don't play so rough then."

"We won't."

Shiro didn't quite believe them but chose to get dinner finished. Keith and Lance looked to each other and smiled. Lance held out his hand.

"Truce?" He whispered.

"Truce." Keith whispered shaking his.

Lance smiled a little.

Shiro looked over and smiled at them.

Keith whispered something to Lance and nodded to upstairs as they snuck off.

oooooo

It was dark inside the ship. The two warriors hung to the wall, weapons in their hand, signaling the other to be quiet.

The red paladin signaled to the blue to fire as the young man crouched down, firing two blasts at the sentry in the doorway.

"Bang." He whispered, blowing the end of the smoking blaster.

"Nice one, Blue." The boy in red smirked before branding a sword, charging, taking out the other.

The remains of their battle were behind them, eager to infiltrate enemy base and take it over for the side of good.

Now there was a mysterious idol on a pedestal before them.

"The orb of quintessence." The boy in red breathed. "If we take this, we can turn it against the enemy."

"Be careful, you don't know if it'll explode." The one in blue cautioned him.

"It's so shiny though."

He picked it up, the ground beneath them shaking as the two looked to each other.

"Uh oh."

"KEITH! LANCE! DINNER!"

The boys grinned at the brilliant diversion before booking it from the corridor into a well lit hallway laughing as they carried Keith's soccer ball and his toy weapons.

"We'll get them next time!" Lance promised.

"Yeah!" Keith held up the ball. "We got the great orb!"

Shiro heard them as they came into the room the man smiling at the sight of them getting along for now. He slid them their food. "Be careful, it's hot. How did your mission go young warriors?"

"It went great." Lance stuck his nose in the air. "Though we couldn't complete it because we ran out of uh…"

"Rations!" Keith filled in. "We were about to take down the galra base but we ran out of rations to eat."

Shiro smirked. "So good thing I had plenty to share with you both then."

"Mm-hm!" The boys giggled a bit going quiet as they ate.

Shiro's gaze fell upon Lance.

"Say, Lance… Can I ask you some questions?"

Lance bit his lip before noddin,g already knowing what it would be.

"Do you know your address? And phone number maybe? Your parents must be worried."

"No. They won't and I don't know cause I only lived there a week." Lance scoffed. "They're worthless. Fosters are worthless too." The boy shoved a spoonful of pasta into his mouth, glaring at the floor.

Shiro frowned, concern going through him. He was worried he might get an answer like this but it would line up with things.

"Is that why you were hiding in the park and trying to take Keith's bike?" He asked softly. "I'm not gonna be mad I promise."

Lance was quiet before nodding. "Y-Yeah... " He stirred his food not really interested in eating anymore. He was looking down at the table. "I didn't like it there."

Keith looked to Lance and back to Shiro mouthing: "Do I leave?" Shiro nodded as Keith picked up his food and walked off to eat in front of the TV in the living room.

"Lance." Shiro got up kneeling beside him. "I wanna help you. Were they hurting you? Did… anything happen?"

Lance was shaking, he covered one of his eyes, biting his lip. This was something he didn't want to bring up. He just wanted his brother back. No one listened to him when they took Hunk away from him why would they listen now?

"You're not gonna listen." Lance mumbled. "You don't care."

Shiro frowned, tilting the boy's head towards him. "Lance that's where you're wrong. I care a lot and I hate seeing anyone suffer. If there's something going on I can try to help. Why don't you like your foster family?"

Lance let out a frustrated noise.

"They took my big brother away okay!?" He screamed, startling Shiro at how fast he had turned around, hot tears running down his face. "THEY WOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO KEEP US TOGETHER! I didn't wanna go with them but they made me! They said there wasn't enough room! They didn't want him!"

Shiro was disturbed and deeply concerned by this revelation. Brothers separated and one definitely who still needed his big brother. He frowned, stroking Lance's back as the boy cried out, sobbing a little.

"I WANT HIM BACK! I hated living there, I was lonely, I was the only big kid and I was told to deal with it when I was sad!" Lance sniffled, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "I want Hunk back!"

"Shh… I know Lance, shh… Easy." Shiro kept stroking his back, Lance taking shaky breaths, trying to calm down. "I'm gonna help you. I promise."

Lance lifted his head up an unsure look in his eyes.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

 _I need to call up Alfor and see if my dear social worker will give me a hand with this one._

 _He's just a kid and unless there was a different reason then what I'm told then they need each other still._

 _Hang in there kid._


	3. Lost Boys Part 2

Lost Boys Part 2

It was about an hour later that Lance finally calmed down fully. The poor boy was exhausted from it and from the mental release. Shiro wound up carrying him upstairs and laying him on one of the guest beds.

"I promise I'll fix this." He whispered, tucking him in. Lance curled up, mumbling a bit, fast asleep before he had even hit the pillow.

Shiro brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes before heading downstairs, pulling his phone out. He caught Keith's eyes and smiled, trying to reassure him but the small boy didn't look so sure.

"Is Lance in trouble Dad? Is… Is he in real trouble? Like jail kind?"

"No, no, no." Shiro assured. "He's just in a bind right now and I'm gonna help him."

"His brother's gone… Does that mean the galra have him captured?" Keith asked, tilting his head, concern in his eyes.

Shiro went over, smoothing his hair out. "It'll be just fine. This is a little easier to deal with then galra prison camps and you know everything about them."

Keith nodded, hugging his father quickly. "Right."

"I need to call someone, so keep it down over here, okay? Did you get enough to eat?"

"Ahuh. It was really yummy, Dad. Can I watch an extra episode of RPM?"

"Sure thing."

Keith gave a quiet cheer, eliciting a chuckle from the man as he walked off to his office. He listened to be sure Keith didn't try to pull a fast one and as soon as he was sure no one was eavesdropping he dialed.

"Shiro, bit late for a pleasure call, isn't it?"

"Sorry Sir, I wish it was… Alfor, I need some help here. Big help."

"How many times will I break the rules to help you out here?"

"You know you like me and remember that time involving Ol' Zed's car?"

"Don't try to pull out the endless list of favors you all like to wield on me."

Shiro chuckled. "You know you're the best, just can't help it. You did help me with Keith's adoption though." Shiro narrowed his eyes. "I have kid named Lance here. Picked him up on the side of the road during a storm. He ran away from his foster home because they separated him from his older brother. You got any info on that for me?"

Alfor sighed.

"Shiro… Is this a fight you want? I can do it easily you know that but I know that tone of yours. We all know that tone of yours."

"It is." He looked to a photo of him and his brother on the wall during their college graduation. "I couldn't imagine my life without my brother. If there's a possibility of them being reunited I want to help."

"... Shiro you don't mean to tell me."

Shiro smirked.

"I want to bring a full fire fight to them. I want custody."

"Shiro… I'll only say this: You're insane."

"Get me that file and then tell me."

oooooo

It didn't take long to pull up the files for the boys in question.

Lance and Hunk had a rough start in life to say the least. Born to a mother who was in and out of their lives like she didn't even exist and a father who ran off as soon as he was tasked with responsibility. They were picked up by protective services and placed in homes not long after.

And just as Shiro feared it was true. Neither family wanted to take on two kids at once to save on space.

"And that's it. It seems Lance hasn't been reported missing yet either by his. You could use that in court."

"And Hunk?"

"That will be the harder one. What if he has a good life Shiro? What then?"

Shiro picked up one of his pens, twirling it in his hand quickly.

"Then I'll take Lance and force them to allow visits. Alfor, I don't see a reality where I don't find some way to screw over those idiots."

"And if you get successful in removing both from their custody and into your own?"

"They're Shiroganes then. Just like Keith. Signed, sealed, case closed. I'm not having an ego about this, Alfor. I see a fight I know I can find a way to win and I know..." Shiro smirked. "You don't pick losing fights. So, what do you say?"

"I say what I always say to you Takashi: You're insane."

"I know~"

oooooo

" _Alright, Lance, they might ask you some stuff. You gotta be totally honest and I want you to be honest with me too. If you wanna stay then I'll take care of you and do everything in my power to get your brother too."_

" _I wanna stay. I like Keither. I like you. I don't wanna say bye."_

" _Then we got our plan kid."_

It took nearly a week once it actually got to court. Each day, either waiting or going back in to plead their case. Shiro doing everything in his power with some help from Alfor and some of his co-workers vouching for him.

Lance also had to testify what had happened in his foster home and pleading his own case for why he wanted to stay with Shiro.

But it wasn't just Lance Shiro was pleading a case for but he knew he had to play it carefully. Getting Hunk was a different case.

Hunk was a quiet, timid child. He didn't speak much even when spoken to and seemed to try to hide his face whenever the adults looked at him.

" _Hunk!"_

" _Lance!"_

 _Lance lunged forward to hug his brother only for Hunk to be tugged roughly by his foster father into the courtroom._

" _H-Hey! Let go!"_

" _Be quiet!"_

 _Lance frowned, looking up at Shiro, who had his phone out._

" _Why didn't he let us talk?"_

" _Because he made a mistake."_

Shiro looked back at the children, Lance was looking ahead, a glazed over look in his eyes. One Shiro knew all too well. It was the one his students got when they weren't paying attention. Keith was quietly playing with his 2DS, his gaze focused on the screen. He frowned, squeezing Lance's shoulder reassuringly before he looked ahead once more.

Hunk was sitting with his foster parents, his head down. The boy was swinging his legs a little. Shiro frowned at how tired he too looked. That listless look Lance had when they met.

 _Please… Please…_ Shiro closed his eyes for a moment. _Don't separate them again._

"By the evidence presented to me, I see no other choice." The judge looked to them. "In the case of Lance and Hunk McGarret, I give custody to Takashi Shirogane." He slammed the gavel down. "Court adjourned."

Lance gave a sharp gasp, jumping out of his chair. Shiro looked to him a warm look in his eyes.

"Welcome home, Lance. Let's go get Hunk."

Hunk was out of his chair in seconds, rushing to his brother. "LANCE!"

Lance let out a laugh, hugging his brother tightly, the two keeping as close as they could.

"Hunk. Oh thank goodness, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me either. You getting enough to eat?" Hunk pulled back a little, looking him over worry in his eyes. "You been sleeping?"

"Yes and no. Eating good, yes. Sleeping good, no. Worried my head off about you." Lance gave him a playful shove. "But now we got someone to watch out for us."

Hunk nodded as they looked up at Shiro. "T-Thanks Mr. Shirogane."

"Hey, none of this mister stuff." Shiro knelt to their level. "We're a family now. Shiro or Dad if you're comfortable with it,will do just fine. I just want you two happy and safe."

The boys grinned, nodding.

Keith tugged on Shiro's sleeve, getting all of their attention. "Are they my big brothers now?" The five year old asked with a little tilt of his head.

"That's right Little Cub. We got more cubs now."

Hunk chuckled, ruffling Keith and Lance's hair. "I'll do my best to help watch out for them."

"I know you will. Let's get you boys home."

Keith climbed up onto Shiro's shoulders, Lance and Hunk grasping onto his arms as they headed out of the courtroom. There was no mistaking it now.

They were together once again and with a better outcome than either could imagine.

"Say, Hunk. You hungry?"

"Starved!"

oooooo

Shiro pulled up to his home, checking his phone as soon as he was out seeing a message from Allura.

" _Rooms are ready! Tell me how the boys like them! - A"_

 _Knew I can always count on her._

Keith ran past them into the house as Hunk and Lance walked after chatting up a storm, having quite a bit to catch up on.

"Hope you guys are excited to see your new rooms."

"We really get our own?" Hunk asked, eyes wide.

"Ya mean it?" Lance bounced a bit in place.

"Darn right. C'mon!"

Shiro lead them upstairs, Lance hurrying ahead while Hunk stayed behind, keeping behind Shiro.

"You sure this is okay?"

Shiro rested his hand atop his head, ruffling his hair. "It's perfectly okay Hunk."

He smiled sheepishly. "Hee?"

"OH DUDE! You gotta check my room out!" Lance called out, an excited tone in his voice. "This is so totally my thing!"

Curiosity got the better of Hunk as he went over to where Lance was, eyes widening a bit.

The entire room was painted different shades of blue, with waves of water painted going upwards like Lance's room was the sea itself. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky and they could even see small fighter jets painted going in patterns across it. A few models hung from the ceiling.

It was a room that suited him all too well. Lance could even see the lion slippers he borrowed before sitting next to his new bed. He rushed over, jumping on top of it, kicking his legs in the air a little.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME! Thanks Shiro!"

Shiro smiled, leaning on the doorway. "Glad you like it. There's some new clothes in the closet I had picked up for you too. Go ahead and go nuts in here."

Hunk looked up at his adoptive parent, curiosity in his eyes. "What's my room like?"

Shiro made a gesture for Hunk to go after him. "Find it and see."

He nodded, a shy look on his face as he walked across the hall, trying the door right across from Lance. He stopped in the doorway, eyes wide.

"I heard a lot from Lance about how much you like cooking and mechanics. I hope this is okay. We can change it if you don't like it."

Hunk's jaw dropped open as he looked about the room painted in shades of yellow with some white thrown in to balance it out. There was a carpet in the shape of an orange slice on the floor and there was a work table in one of the corners where a desk would be. He even saw a toolbox under it. As he explored the room, he found more and more he liked from posters about his favorite chefs he looked up to, to cookbooks on his shelf.

"This is so cool. How'd you know I like Alton Brown's work?" Hunk ran his hand along the spines, seeing books on engineering as well. "And this stuff too?"

Shiro went over, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Your brother speaks so fondly of you Hunk. He wouldn't stop asking if I'd let you help in the kitchen and if I needed help with fixing up the car if it needed repairs."

Hunk looked down a little. "Well… when we lived with our… our mom, she was gone ALL the time. I had to learn stuff so we wouldn't go hungry. So Lance wouldn't be hungry and if something broke, I had to figure out how to fix it."

"You're a smart cookie. You both are." Shiro smiled. "And I'm very glad I get to know you too."

Hunk smiled sheepishly. "You really want us?"

"More than anything."

Shiro was surprised when Hunk jumped up, hugging him but he smiled, returning the embrace.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." He smiled, keeping the boy close.

He heard footsteps as two forms appeared in the doorway.

"Hey! I want in too!" Lance ran over, lunging as he tackled Shiro and Hunk, the man falling backwards on the bed, letting out a laugh.

"Hey!"

"No fair! He was my Space Dad first!" Keith scurried over, climbing up as well, holding onto Shiro's head.

"Uh guys, I think we're burying him." Hunk blinked but the boys all let out squeals of surprise when Shiro lunged right back up, ruffling their hair.

"GYAH!"

"You'll never escape Space Dad!"

The boys laughed, trying to get him back as they fell off the bed with Shiro, rough housing.

"Rawr! He's the Papa Lion so you're lions too! We're cubs!" Keith told his new brothers, making his fingers look like claws. "See? Rawr!"

"RAWR!" Lance cheered.

"Um… Meow?" Hunk grinned sheepishly.

Shiro chuckled, watching. "Isn't there something else we are, Keith?" He winked as the boy in red grinned widely.

"That's right! We're not just lions! We're Paladins of Voltron!"

"Paladins of what?" Hunk tilted his head.

"Paladins of Voltron! Defenders of the universe against the Evil Galra Empire!" Keith told him as Lance rolled his eyes a little, remembering when Keith deemed HIM galra.

"Then you can't call me galra anymore, Keither."

"Hm, only if you act like one." Keith grinned. "I'm the Red Paladin, Dad's the Black Paladin."

"I'll be blue! The cool one, the best pilot ever!" Lance struck a pose. "Get all the glory and the fame!"

"Um… I guess I'm yellow?" Hunk said thoughtfully. "I mean, unless anyone else wants to be."

"You're good Hunk. It's all in good fun. It's a game we play a lot around here."

"Uh huh! C'mon let's go play!"

The boys ran off, Keith in the lead, leaving Shiro behind to follow after and make sure no one got hurt.

 _It's gonna be a lot louder around here now._

 _But… I'm really glad._

Shiro grinned, running over to play with his sons.

 _It's our life now._


	4. Falling Stars

Falling Stars

The sun was shining, the wind wasn't too bad and the rain they had been having trouble with had stopped for the most part.

But all was not quiet in the Shirogane household.

"NOOOO!" Keith shrieked as Shiro carried him out under one arm, the boy's backpack in his free hand. "I don't wanna go to kindergarten! I like stayin' with Allura!"

"Keith, you have to go." Shiro sighed, fighting a headache. He needed to get to work and drop the boys off at the elementary campus at the Garrison. Keith's kindergarten class was just part of it.

Hunk and Lance were already in the car, bored, wondering how long it was going to take. Keith had been like this all morning, bemoaning not wanting to go to school and wanting to stay with Allura next door and play all day.

"I know it seems a little scary but Hunk and Lance are down the hall doing their own schoolwork."

Keith pouted, going limp under his arm, crossing his own.

"I don't wanna."

Shiro wondered how he was going to sell it to Keith that he had to go whether he liked it or not… Then a thought came to him.

"Now… I know why you're upset." Shiro remarked as he opened the side door, letting Keith in, handing him his bag. The youngest looking at him confused as the older boys looked ove,r wondering where this was gonna go. "I mean this is a dangerous mission for you Paladins."

Keith perked up. "What mission?"

"Uh yeah Dad, what mission?" Lance asked as Shiro gave a serious look.

"I'm sending you to galra school as a reconnaissance mission. You're under deep cover as the typical normal elementary school students. Which means no getting rough or talking paladin stuff at school. Recess it's okay since you can go over the mission thus far." Shiro explained, pulling out the boys, listening intently to what he was saying.

"But what about you Dad?" Keith asked. "Where are you going?"

"Me? I have to go under deep cover too. I'll be at work gathering intel and ensuring none of the humans there are there against their will. It'll be dangerous and I'll need you guys to be the good kids I know you are. Can you do that for me?" Shiro glanced in the rearview mirror as the trio nodded quickly.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Though um, not all galra are bad right?"

"Not all galra are bad. Some are very good but we're here to find out if the ones at this school actually are."

"So that's why we gotta pretend we're not paladins?" Keith asked.

"That's right, m'boy."

In the boys eyes, Garrison Elementary as it came up looked very dark and ominous. The fence around the building might as well have been a force field and the building itself. It might as well have been a prison to them with how they saw it.

But it was important.

Hunk hoped he'd make a friend. This was his first day at the Garrison's elementary campus. Lance would be there but he hoped to find more.

Lance was pretty optimistic about how the day would go. At the end of the day, Shiro would come back for them… Right?

… _Wait. He's not doing this just to ditch us is he?_

 _I mean school's important but…_

Shiro pulled into the parking lot, finding his usual space.

"Dad?" Lance asked as they got out, Shiro letting Keith cling to his leg for now. "You… ARE coming back for us right?"

"Of course, Lance. I'd be a pretty bad dad and an even worse paladin if I didn't." He smiled. "Now, don't forget your bag."

oooooo

Dropping the older two off went off without a hitch. Lance had skipped a grade due to getting relatively high marks so he was in the same class as his brother. The younger of the two was smart. He was just lazy about it sometimes.

Though he looked back seeing a man with dark skin and white blond hair, showing the two where they could put their things.

He had heard tales of how strict Professor Lotor was. He hoped the kids could handle themselves.

Now was onto the hard part… Keith. Shiro guided him to the kindergarten room, showing him it was decorated similarly to his room at home with planets and stars everywhere.

"See? It's not scary."

Keith held onto his hand as tightly as he could. He still didn't like this idea. He liked his old days of spending it all with Allura until Shiro got home.

A young woman with hair tied into a ponytail with some colorful ribbons made her way over, smiling gently at them.

"Professor Shirogane, what brings you to my kindergarten room?" She asked with a giggle.

"Ah Izzy you know I prefer Shiro." Shiro chuckled. "Though I have a new student for you. This is my son, Keith."

Her eyes widened before she took note of the boy, squealing a bit. "Oh, he is so cute!"

Keith ducked behind Shiro, shaking his head. "I'm not cute!"

"This is his first day of school so please treat him well and don't hesitate to page me if anything happens." Shiro explained.

"Of course. Keith, my name's Ezor but everyone calls me Izzy or Ms. Ezor. You wanna come see some of the things I got planned for the rest of the day?" She asked, kneeling to his level. "We got a lot to do and I bet you'll like it."

"I like space… and flyin'." Keith mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Well you're in luck! Today I was going to go over the solar system with the class."

Keith perked up, moving away from Shiro as she showed him a diagram of the solar system she had up on the board.

"Wow. So cool."

"And we'll get to learn all about it today."

Keith looked over to Shiro who gave a wave as he headed off.

The boy took a deep breath.

 _It's gonna be a long day to be a paladin._

oooooo

He paced a bit around the front of the room as he looked at his class.

"The Space Race began on August 2nd, 1955 when the Soviet Union responded to the US' announcement four days earlier of intending to launch satellites for the International Geophysical Year by announcing that they too would be launching a satellite in the "near future" thus beginning the race. Now, before I continue, who do you think won?" Shiro asked his class, grinning a bit curious to see if anyone had actually read ahead of their current textbook.

"I think it was the US. We beat everything." One boy responded.

"Um, I think he's right…"

A few other murmurs unsure of themselves also came up.

Shiro shook his head.

 _Nice try._

"It was the Soviet Union actually." He began again. "They beat the US with the October 4th 1957 orbiting of-"

"Sputnik one." A tiny voice interrupted.

Shiro looked to the side, seeing a small child peering out at him from behind his desk, a mischievous look in their eyes. It took him a second to recognize them but when he did, he couldn't help but chuckle.

 _I guess Sam and Colleen couldn't find a sitter. Again. Little Miss Holt ran off once more._

"That is correct. See? This is why I emphasize reading your textbooks, class." Shiro made a motion for the small girl to be quiet, seeing no need to chase her off as he continued with his lesson, taking note of how much the small girl was paying attention.

Katie was one of his higher up and mentors kids but she was too young for the elementary program so usually she was with a sitter but some days her parents couldn't find anyone to watch her during the school day which prompted situations like this.

Shiro didn't mind. She was a good kid and stayed quiet unless she knew the answer or was told to be quiet. He didn't mind her answering - but he wanted his class to pay attention to what he was teaching. Within enough time, the bell rang as students scrambled to get their things.

"Tonight's homework is reading chapters 10 to 15 and I want those essays in on the history of space travel on my desk tomorrow." He called to them as they left.

Katie ducked out of their way, not wanting to get knocked over.

"Bye bye." She mumbled.

When they left, Shiro knelt to her level. "Hi there, Katie."

Katie giggled, ducking behind the desk. "I'm not here!"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, moving quietly to the other side, seeing her peer out looking around.

Katie shrugged moving to leave the classroom when Shiro scooped her up, eliciting a squeal from the girl as she started giggling.

"Shiro!" She laughed as he held her up to his eye level.

"Does your dad know you're here? Or your mom?"

She gave a sneaky look, shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh!"

He shook his head. "Katie, you're not supposed to sneak off."

"I know…" She pouted, Shiro feeling a bit guilty with the way she looked at him. "I'm sowwy."

"Don't give me that face."

She leaned over, grabbing his face with her tiny hands.

"What face?" She asked tilting her head, still giving him that same kicked puppy look.

"Katie." He would admit, he was still learning how not to fall for the puppy eyes and he had three kids now to evade it from and it still made him feel guilty every time he got that pout. "C'mon!"

Katie giggled. "What face?"

"Hm… This one!" He tickled her a little, eliciting a squeal, followed by a bunch of giggles. Katie loved playing with him whenever her dad brought her to work and he was quite fond of her and her brother as well. He remembered playing with Matt when he was this young too.

"Shiiirooo!"

"C'mon Kitten, let's find your dad."

Katie nodded, holding onto him when he set her on his right shoulder as he walked out of the room.

oooooo

The ground was a barren warzone. They could see galra sentries on all sides, unaware they were in their ranks.

The three warriors had to find a safe place to discuss their findings thus far. To find a place to call "base" and await until the signal came to invade the prison once more.

The red paladin pointed to an empty abandoned ship as the other two ran to it. "There! Keep your heads low! You never know what'll happen!"

He chased after, looking to be sure no one would follow as they piled inside… finding their hiding spot was already taken.

"H-Hey!" A young boy yelped at having his quiet time interrupted. He had a few books beside him along with a backpack. His shaggy brown hair got in his face as he tilted his head in confusion at the trio, adjusting his glasses. "You guys are new here."

"Shh." Keith looked out the entrance of the jungle gym. "You gotta be quiet or they'll capture you."

"Captured? By who?" The boy asked.

"The galra." Lance replied. "They're everywhere."

"You're not one are you?" Hunk asked. "Not here to send us to space jail?"

The boy looked at them before chuckling. "N-No! Of course not!" He got up holding his hand out. "I'm Matt Holt. Nice to meet'cha."

"I'm Lance Shirogane." Lance shook his hand. "Those are my brothers Hunk and Keith."

"Shirogane-Oh!" Matt's eyes lit up. "You know Shiro!" He laughed a bit. "Been wondering why we haven't seen him at our house in months. This explains it!"

The boys looked to one another confused. This kid knew their dad?

"How do you know Dad?" Keith asked.

"My dad works with him at the other side of the campus. They're old friends. He sometimes watches me and my sister, Pidge." Matt smiled. "He's awesome!"

The brothers chuckled. They definitely shared his sentiment. There was no one on Earth (or in space if you asked Keith) quite like Shiro. A man whom was like a quiet storm when it came to his choices but was also warm and full of patience for any situation. Even a screaming five year old who hated the idea of school.

"Well then, we got a decision to make." Keith said, sticking his nose in the air a little bit. "We got a super secret mission to fulfill and we're gonna need more allies."

At Matt's confusion, Lance whispered to him the rules of the "Voltron Game" the boy's brown eyes lighting up at the idea.

"You need allies huh? What kind?" He asked. He didn't have friends. Not at this school so he had hoped to at least meet some kids he could play with.

"We need another paladin! As defenders of the universe we gotta be able to fight together as one against the bad galra." Keith explained. "And so..." He eyed Matt's hunter green shirt and nodded to himself. "You'll be the Green Paladin!"

"Oh! Like the Green Ranger?"

Keith's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite show, nodding enough that his dark hair got into his face. "Ahuh! But better!"

"Okay." Matt gave his best determined look. "I'll take on my duties seriously and help aid against The Galra Empire!"

"Okay, when I say Vol you say tron okay?" Lance grinned pumping his fist into the air. "VOL!"

"TRON!" Matt and Hunk cheered. Keith stared at his brother confusion in his eyes.

"Vol...tron?"

Lance shook his head. "No. Try again. When I say vol you say tron got it?"

"Um… Okay."

"VOL!"

The five year old scrunched his nose up. It still didn't make sense. "Vol… Voltron?" He mumbled.

"GAH!"

Hunk rolled his eyes as the two continued to banter. "Get used to this. This happens all the time."

"I can see why. Even me and Pidge get into arguments and she's only three."

"What can you argue with a three year old?"

Matt thumbed to Keith and Lance who were growing in volume. "How can you win an argument with a what, five year old?"

Hunk looked at his younger siblings, rubbing the back of his neck. "Point taken. Guys! Got some Voltron-y stuff to do around here remember?"

"Oh… Right."

"Alright Paladins! We're on the hunt for any intel on the galra! C'mon!" Keith took off running, the other boys following behind him, eager to start "phase two" of their mission.

On the other side of the campus, Shiro was looking around for Katie's parents, not really in any hurry. Katie was content to look around the different areas of the Garrison and point out anything she recognized.

"Shiro, Shiro, look! It's a ship!" She squealed, pointing to the simulator meant only for the kids in their second or third year at the school.

Shiro chuckled. "That's right but it's for pretend and only for big kids."

"Aww… I wanna ride it." She pouted, resting her head on top of his as she stared longingly at it while he briskly walked past the observation window.

"When you're older I'm sure your dad will let you." Shiro assured her as she looked down at him nodding.

"Right."

A few of the other teachers greeted them as they passed, Katie nearly falling off of Shiro's shoulder in her attempt to wave at them.

"Whoa there, Kitten." He steadied her again as she gave him a playful look. "Don't want you falling. Your dad'll jet me into space and then what I will I do?"

"I'll go with you!"

He laughed, shaking his head, eliciting more giggles from Katie.

 _At least she didn't say "explode" like Matt did when he was her age. Good gracious was that his answer for EVERYTHING!_

"Takashi!"

Shiro looked ahead of him to see a man who resembled Katie rush up to him a bit out of breath, relief in his eyes. "Professor Holt. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too and you Missy." Sam Holt wagged a finger at his daughter who merely gave him her best innocent smile in retaliation. "You're not supposed to run off. I was in the middle of teaching a class."

"It was borin'." She said simply, prompting both men to chuckle.

"Oh, Katie c'mere."

Katie all too eagerly went into her father's arms, nuzzling under his chin, happy to be reunited with him. Sam ruffled her hair, giving Shiro a sheepish look.

"Kids. You know how that is."

"Don't I know it. I had to carry Keith to the car and he actually threw a proper tantrum versus just sitting there and staring at me."

Sam chuckled. "How is it with three now?"

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. Truth be told he was still getting used to it. Hunk and Lance were great kids and Keith was… Keith. Nothing could compare to the red loving child's vast imagination and his love of pretend. His brothers all too eagerly joined in on their long standing game but… Keith still had days where he just wanted his dad.

"It's getting there. Keith is taking well to having brothers around, something he never had before. Hunk and Lance are great. Hunk likes helping me make breakfast for all of us in the mornings and Lance likes joining in with my morning workout - even if he can't lift any of the weights yet himself." He explained,pulling out his phone, showing a picture he had taken of Lance attempting to drag one of Shiro's larger weights across the room. "Great at getting the room fired up but not so great at lifting with his knees. Good sleeper too. I don't even have to tell him to go to bed."

"Enjoy that while it lasts my friend. Enjoy it while it lasts. Matt used to be like that and now it's like when the sun goes down he turns into this hyperactive kid. I still don't know how Colleen and I can keep up with him. And then there's this Missy." Sam tickled Katie as she squealed.

"Daaaddy!"

"She hates bedtime still, eh?" Shiro asked with a knowing smirk.

"Never goes to bed willingly. Katie, why don't you tell Shiro what you like before bed?"

"Books." She held up one hand, all five fingers splayed out. "This many!"

At this Shiro laughed. "Careful, you'll spoil her."

"I know but I don't mind. I honestly dread the day she thinks boys are good."

Katie looked up at Sam like he had two heads. "Boys are icky!"

"But Katie, I'm a boy." Shiro pointed out.

Katie now looked at him with that look. "You're not a boy. You're Shiro and Matt is Matt and Daddy is Daddy."

"And there's the world in a nutshell according to Katie Holt." Sam smiled. "It was great seeing you. Maybe bring your brood by sometime?"

"Would love to. See you. Good luck with everything."

"Same to you."

Shiro bid them farewell, going back to his classroom, going through his pictures as he did, smiling as he saw how much his life had transformed since he took Keith in.

Every day was a little different which was much better then "wake up, teach, come home, eat, sleep, repeat." Different in a good way.

At the thought of his boys, Shiro frowned a little, wondering if he should take the chance to check on them. Keith had been so upset this morning and it was a real shock to him since Keith had always been so mild mannered about things like this.

 _But then again he was homeschooled until now so of course he'd be upset._

 _I just hope Hunk and Lance are watching out for him during recess._

oooooo

As it stood, Shiro didn't have to worry. The boys were chattering up a storm upon meeting him at the entrance.

"So, you didn't like school huh?" He asked with a smirk, leading them back to the car.

"It was great!" Lance chirped.

"I really liked it. We had a lot of fun." Hunk added. "I'm starved though. Can we get something on the way home?"

"We'll see."

Keith showed him a drawing he had tucked under his arm. It showed five figures and a large robot. "Ms. Ezor let us draw whatever we wanted."

"Hey Keith this is pretty neat. I'm guessing this red figure here is you and that blue one's Lance and this yellow one's Hunk?"

Keith nodded quickly. "And the black one is you!"

He smiled but grew curious at the green figure in the picture. "And who is this?"

"That's Matt!" Keith informed him as he climbed into the front seat, sticking his tongue out at Lance who gave a dismayed noise.

"Keeeiiith I said I wanted shotgun!"

"Lance, you had it on the way in." Shiro reminded him, getting into the driver's side. He was tired, not exhausted but sitting for awhile sounded nice. "Who's Matt?"

"He's the Green Paladin." Hunk chimed in. "He's nice and really smart!"

"Ah, that's great." He smiled.

"And he said he knows you!"

"Matt… Oh! Professor Holt's boy. Yeah, I ran into his little sister today. They're both really good kids. I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Ahuh. Matt wanted to know if we could come over to his house sometime." Lance leaned over, giving Shiro a puppy eyed look. "Can we?"

"Heh, funny you mention that. Professor Holt said we should come by sometime. I think you guys would like him a lot. He's got all kinds of interesting things at his house and Mrs. Holt? Oh man, can she cook a meal."

"Was this how you survived college?" Keith asked innocently.

… _That. Top ramen. Udon. Eggs. Eating pizza like it was the last thing I'd ever eat… Some astronaut meals I bought because they were cheap._

"Let's go with that. It was part of it but speaking of food… Anyone else hungry?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I already said!"

"Alright… Burger World it is!"

"YES!"

oooooo

For the next couple of months the boys friendship with Matt Holt grew and grew. Matt became a semi-permanent fixture at the Shirogane house, playing with his friends and getting into the same kind of mischief they got into. Katie joined in as well whenever she was able to tag along, being dubbed the other Green Paladin due to her tendency to mimic the colors her brother preferred.

Even Shiro joined in on their game when he wasn't in the middle of preparing lesson plans or taking care of chores around the house… or talking to Allura over the fence.

"Alright Team." Shiro's serious but warm gaze met each of them as he addressed the five children. "We have to be very careful and work together as a team. Are we ready?"

"YEAH!" The children cheered.

Katie hurried over, holding her arms up. Shiro knelt as she climbed onto his back holding on.

"Now I'm ready."

"Alright, Paladins, go loose!"

The kids absolutely loved it when Shiro got into their game. The man had served in the military for a few years so whenever they had these pretend firefights he treated it as if it was really happening around them. In their eyes, the man stopped being the astronomy teacher and father (or god father in the Holt's case) they knew and became a warrior just like them.

"Pichew, pichew!" Katie giggled, mimicking the motions the older kids were making with their hands as if they had guns (The boys didn't have enough nerf guns for everyone and Shiro didn't feel like cleaning up darts today).

"Pow pow pow!"

"Paaaooww paaaoow, paaaow!"

Shiro and Keith shared a glance and grinned as they "fired" at the galra imagined around them.

"Blam, blam blam!"

Matt had grabbed a stick he found and swung it around (careful not to hit anyone else) pretending it was like a lightsaber. "YAH!"

Shiro slowed to a stop, motioning for them to halt as he scanned the area before he grinned.

"And thus the galra have been kept at bay - for now."

"Wait, they escaped!" Lance chimed in. "Because of Prince Lotor and his generals!"

Shiro had to bite his lip from laughing, picturing the teacher in question with a very angry look on his face. Oh that would've been a sight to see.

"That's right but we'll get him next time team. Now, I believe we've all earned a victory break."

Katie leaned her head down by his ear.

"Space cookies?" She whispered.

"Space cookies." Shiro confirmed as the boys cheered, running around the man.

"SPACE COOKIES!"

Shiro let them keep playing while he brought their snack out to them, content to sit with them while they ate and planned their next attack on the "evil" galra.

Katie was sitting on his lap, looking up at the boys, wonder in her eyes at the kind of plans they made for their next adventure.

Keith gave her an envious look but it went over her head. "I think next time we need to ambush Lotor directly. Get him real good."

"He's too fast for us now though." Matt replied. "We gotta get more ships and stuff!"

"More lasers?" Lance grinned.

"Yeah!"

Shiro chuckled. "Don't forget to coordinate your attacks properly and not lose focus."

"Right!"

 _Heh… This is great. The kids are getting along, the Holts get a break and I can even cut loose._

 _I think I'm finally getting a hang of this._

The doorbell rang, getting all of their attention. "I'll be right back. Guys, watch out for Katie." He set her down, going inside to answer the door.

He had a really bad feeling when he opened it and two police officers were on the other side.

"Mr. Shirogane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

oooooo

That day flipped everything upside down. The Holts had been driving to pick up their kids when a drunk driver struck their car head on.

Not only that but Shiro was now faced with the task of taking on two more children. He didn't even hesitate when it came to opening his home up to them.

It just hurt. To think, someone who had guided him so much to a point where he even had been able to travel to the moon, to become the teacher he was now, a long time friend, a mentor. There one minute, gone the next.

And what got him the most?

Seeing the usually hyperactive siblings become quiet and withdrawn. Even Keith, Lance and Hunk became quiet, not wanting to cause any rifts if they didn't have to.

Matt would barely speak, often ducking under the dining room table so he could still be "alone" and watch out for his sister.

Katie just held onto Shiro as much as she could during these days. He was using up some of his vacation days to give the kids time to adjust and to mourn himself.

That was the biggest thing. Hold it in until he was alone. It was hard. At the very least he got lucky with how fast everything went to the Holts becoming part of the Shirogane family as per Sam and Colleen's will.

Now he was just sitting there in his room, during one of these nights. The kids were finally asleep. It had been one of the harder days.

The funeral had been that day. He had wanted initially to just leave Keith, Lance and Hunk with Allura for the day and just be sure the Holts had a chance to say goodbye but the trio had been adamant about being there for Matt and Katie. Even if the funeral itself was a little scary for them.

" _Matt and Katie are gonna be our siblings now too. We don't abandon family!"_

He had been so proud of his boys. He really was.

The door opened quietly, Shiro was lying on his bed curled up on his side, trying to sleep. He was letting out shaky breaths, trying not to be too loud. He didn't want to wake the kids up.

He felt the mattress dip as he turned to see the children sitting on the bed or coming around to where he was laying, concern on their faces.

"W-What're you guys doing up?" He asked sitting up a bit. "It's after midnight."

"We can't sleep, Dad." Hunk was the first to speak up, keeping as quiet as he could.

Shiro shook his head, smoothing his hair down. "Sorry… I really haven't been doing a great job lately haven't I?"

"Daddy…" Keith murmured.

Shiro lowered his head a bit. "I'm okay… I… I'm fine."

It was Matt who stunned him when the boy reached out, touching his face, making Shiro aware of the tears that had escaped.

"You're not fine." His own voice cracked, rubbing his eyes quickly. "And we're not fine but that's… that's normal, right?"

Shiro nodded, hesitating before smoothing the nine year old's messy hair down. "It is… Grief is really weird like that. You sometimes don't feel anything or you feel so much of it and it surprises you."

"Like how I miss my daddy?" Keith asked as Shiro nodded.

"Yeah or how I miss Sam because he was a great friend and a wonderful man. I looked up to him a lot… and Colleen? What an amazing mother, wicked smart too… and they made two amazing kids." Shiro looked to the siblings. "I can't replace your parents and I'm not gonna try to be like them but I promise you, I will take good care of you and do everything I can to make you guys happy."

Matt smiled a little, leaning against the man's side, burying his face a little. "I know you will and Katie-"

"I know too." She smacked her brother's arm lightly. "I can talk!"

"Ow!"

"Hey, hey, no hitting." Shiro leaned back, motioning for the kids to come close as he brought his arms around all of them as best as he could.

"Our family's different now but it's gonna get better from here on out. I promise."

"And we'll be good brothers too."

"Ahuh!"

"Then… I think Mom and Dad would be happy."

Shiro felt touched hearing that. He hugged the kids a bit tighter before lifting up his blanket, welcoming them under the covers.

"Now… I think it's time we tried to get some rest."

"And we can stay with Space Dad?"

He chuckled for the first time in a week, giving a gentle look.

"Yes."

Soon enough, he had them all settled, the kids finding their way to clinging to some part of him. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet but with his family beside him and feeling like a weight had been lifted, Shiro drifted off.

Somehow everything had a way of working out.


	5. Alone Time

Alone Time

Shiro used to take alone time very seriously. He would always make sure growing up he had at least a few hours to himself that didn't involve sleeping. To a point where his brother used to tease him by coming into his room during said private time which usually resulted in some kind of wrestling match.

Now, he had to find time whenever he had some free time to get even a few minutes to himself. The decrease in alone time definitely increased when Hunk and Lance came home and now with Matt and Katie… Shiro didn't even remember when he last had time to himself.

Though not to say he didn't try.

He looked around, holding the laundry basket on his hip to be sure no one saw him go in there. Truth be told all that was in there was towels. Nothing that would need a lot of time but there was something hidden in them. He slowly slid the door to the laundry room shut, starting the washer and everything before leaning against the dryer, eying his prize.

A single king sized Hershey's bar with almonds. His favorite. He paused, listening as he heard the kids watching TV. It was 7 AM on a Saturday so all the kids were doing was watching cartoons and eating their breakfast.

Nodding to himself, he unwrapped part of it, taking a bite. As soon as he did he swore he felt like he was being watched.

Within minutes there was frantic knocking on the door. Shiro wondered if he had just adopted a pack of very convincing zombies instead of children.

"What're you eatin'?" He heard Katie ask.

"Can we have some?" Lance.

"Dad c'mon." A very dejected Keith.

Shiro looked at his candy and back at the door, wondering how fast he could hide it or how fast he could scarf it down.

He loved his kids more than life itself, if he had to be honest but he also really just needed two minutes.

"It's a granola bar." He called back. They hated his granola bars. He usually put them in his own lunches to take to work and the kids all shared similar feelings of disgust over them.

"Eeewww!"

"Yuck"!

Lance and Katie were off. Keith lingered until he heard Lance mention one of the latest Power Rangers incarnations was starting.

Shiro quickly scarfed down the candy bar, making sure to throw the wrapper away under a pile of dryer lint as to not raise suspicion.

He loved his kids.

He did.

But sometimes it felt like he had a pack of zombies or maybe a bunch of galra if he had to be more accurate instead of kids.

oooooo

A few hours later, it was more of the same. He heard them playing "Voltron" in the living room so he snuck off to his office, waking his laptop up. He spent a bit of time browsing some sites, checking his blog and then finally, Youtube.

He wanted to watch a few videos to relax a bit and then he would jump on tidying up and wrangle the kids into helping.

Shiro smiled, leaning back in his desk chair, chuckling and then full out laughing at a few of the videos.

Unfortunately he didn't notice his headphones had become unplugged.

"PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR! Wave 'em like you just don't caaaare!" The gamer he was watching exclaimed.

Shiro busted up laughing.

"Just a normal everyday human!" He recited along.

As it stood, Shiro lost track of time as he kept watching and cracking up at what he was watching.

Until he heard five other voices also giggling at what was going on.

 _Oh… No…_

He slowly turned his head, seeing all five of his children peering into the room. Keith and Lance were doubled over ,holding their sides. Hunk was snickering as was Matt and Katie was giggling, although she didn't fully understand what was going on.

"... How long have you guys been standing there?"

"A while." Matt smirked.

Keith pointed at him, tears of mirth in his eyes. "Dad still likes Markiplier!"

"Bahahaha!" Lance smacked the floor a bit.

Shiro rolled his eyes, unable to help the grin that came to his face. "What? I can like Let's Players."

"And we learned some new words." Matt pointed out as all five gave looks of pure evil.

Shiro gave them a warning look.

"You say those… you're galra." _Note to self: Establish swear jar. Soon._

"Can we watch with you though?" Hunk asked innocently.

"Please?"

Shiro got up. "Alright but someone get the Youtube App on the DVR set up and no one picks a video unless I okay it. Alright?"

"YAY!"

A little while later they were all cracking up at the antics.

"Did I wanna go over there!? Did I wanna go over there!? How about no?" Shiro recited along, eliciting more laughter.

"Octo-Shiro!" Matt snickered.

"Yeah! You're Octo-Space-Dad!" Keith and Lance chorused together before giving each other a glare.

Shiro smirked before flopping back.

"Okay, perfectly normal Space Dad. Oh gosh!"

The kids busted up laughing harder.

Shiro smiled, sitting up.

"Though I'll need the Paladins of Voltron to help keep me safe from an evil chef."

"PROTECT SPACE DAD!"


	6. The Lions

The Lions

"You sure you can handle them?"

Allura smiled reassuringly. "I handled Keith fine by myself, I think I can handle all five just fine."

Shiro gave a sheepish look. Katie was cuddled up to him, not wanting to let go just yet. Shiro had to go run errands and Allura would be watching the kids for the day.

"No go." Katie mumbled, burying her face. Shiro stroked her back, nuzzling her.

"Shh… I'll be back in a few hours. We need more food in the house and I gotta pick up a few boxes from storage. I think we'll finally find your tsum tsums."

"Tsum tsums?" Her eyes lit up.

"Mm-hm but for now I need you to be good for Allura, okay?"

"Okay!"

Allura took her into her arms. "Don't worry, Katie. I have a lot of fun things planned for us all to do together. You won't even know he's gone."

Shiro kissed her head, bidding farewell to the others. Keith was the only one who ran over, clinging to his leg.

"Take me with you!"

"Keith…" Shiro knelt to his level. "I have an important job for you."

"What?" He asked. eyes wide.

"I need you to lead Voltron while I'm gone. They need you y'know. A brave strong red paladin. Can you do that?"

Keith grinned, nodding, waving as Shiro left. "Bye!"

Allura smiled, watching him leave, unable to help herself as she gazed a bit. "Your father is really a kind man you know."

"We know." Katie and Keith grinned before Keith ran off to join the others in Allura's craft room. Her home wasn't as big as their own but her craft room seemed to be the biggest in the house and for five children, a room full of paper, crayons and all kinds of stickers sounded like heaven.

"Don't run too fast Keith." She warned.

"He's not gonna listen." Katie told her with her nose scrunching up a little, remembering all the times Keith had been told just that only to ram into a wall or one of the other kids… or Shiro's computer desk. "He runs everywhere."

"So I've been told." Allura chuckled. "Let's go make sure no trouble happens."

Though if she had to be honest she felt honored Shiro trusted her like this. That he felt comfortable enough with her to trust her with the people who meant most to him.

"How'd you meet Daddy anyway?" The girl asked with a tilt of her head.

Allura giggled. That had certainly been an… interesting day.

"Well… It all began the weekend your father moved here."

Katie tilted her head in curiosity as Allura moved through her home, the young girl catching glimpse of a sketch in a frame of a man who looked familiar. Long black and white hair pulled back in a ponytail with an easy going smile on his face.

"That Daddy?"

"Yes." Allura chuckled. "I couldn't help myself but watch as he and his family moved him into his house."

"His hair was funny."

"Oh there's a story about that but for another day."

She let Katie down as she walked into her craft room, seeing the boys were looking around at the various drawings and paintings she had created.

"Alright Kids, what do you want to play today?"

Though she had a rough idea from her time looking after Keith and just as expected the loud chorus of: "VOLTRON!" Even from little Katie won out.

"Hm but brave warriors need something to help them out… What could that be?"

The children looked to each other, whispering, trying to decide what it was they needed.

"We need a princess!" Katie squealed first.

Lance smirked. "It should be Allura. She's pretty enough to be one."

Allura chuckled. "I'm not sure. Katie is pretty too."

"I wanna be a paladin!" Katie pouted. "Matt gets to be one."

"We're both green." Matt grinned.

Allura nodded, humming in thought as she looked at the children. "Hm… but warriors do need proper garb."

Their eyes widened in wonder. Proper garb? What did that mean?

Keith fingered the tip of his cape he was wearing. "Like my cape? But Allura you made it."

Allura smiled warmly. "And it's adorable Keith but I believe you all deserve an upgrade. A much earned upgrade. What do you say? Want to be real superheroes?"

The children looked to one another nodding furiously at her.

"YES PLEASE!" They chorused at once, remembering how their father mentioned minding their manners and being good for Allura.

"Let's get to work then!"

oooooo

There were enemy battle ships everywhere. Much more than they had ever seen in this quadrant of the galaxy before.

"I don't know Keith, this is a lot even for us." Hunk remarked to the young man beside him with a nervous look. Their leader was so confident it was scary sometimes in the face of death and destruction itself.

Keith smirked, raising his mighty blade. Nothing could scare him. Not galra and certainly not the idea of certain doom. He relished in the moment. In the pure adrenaline, flying through the stars, weapon in his hands, his comrades at his side. His brothers in arms.

"We can do it if we stick together. We're Paladins of Voltron!" He called out.

"Never give up." Lance smirked. "And get the ladies."

"Whateve." Matt shoved him playfully, wielding a dangerous looking scythe, his sister beside him. Hunk sighed before he smirked.

"If you say so boss."

"I do… and I say." Keith raised his blade higher.

"FORM VOLTRON!"

"YAAAAAH-OOF!"

Keith rubbed his head where it bumped his helmet cringing. "That hurt."

"How were we gonna form it anyway? We can't do it ourselves." Matt pouted, helping Katie up from where she had fallen over.

The galra ships vanished, leaving five children wondering how to execute this part of their game. Allura had outdone herself, creating realistic looking but durable - and breathable, armor for the kids to don during their games and the helmets could even double as helmets for their bikes and scooters. (She was sure Shiro would appreciate that as Keith still refused to wear one)

Allura owned an art supply store in the shopping district and on her days off she was all too happy to watch the Shirogane brood. She was also very passionate about art and creativity in general.

Allura right now was hauling out a bunch of old supply boxes and a few cans of paint she wasn't planning on using.

"Paladins! I request your help - after you get into your civilian attire." She winked.

The kids ran over, pieces of pretend armor flying into the grass as they each went up to her, curiosity coming to their eyes. Even Matt, who was supposed to be the oldest was still full of childlike wonder.

"What do you need, Princess?" Keith asked, getting down on one knee like he had seen in movies before. A knight was supposed to respect a lady. Even if she had cooties. **Especially** if she had cooties.

Though Allura didn't count. She wasn't a lady. She was just a princess.

"Oh, please, no need for formalities Young Soldier." Allura smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I couldn't help but notice you were trying to form some kind of… form? With your armor but it's not magical enough."

The children all gasped in horror. Allura, the one who could make ANYTHING seemingly from nothing, didn't think her own work was magic enough?

"Maybe capes?" Keith asked softly.

"Or..." Allura winked. "We need special battleships. Of animals who can combine to form a legendary warrior."

"VOLTRON!" The children chorused, excitement bubbling up inside each and every one of them.

"The legendary lions of each paladin then!"

"Paladins in mine and Pidge's case. Ours has gotta be green." Matt grinned. Katie smacked him lightly for her nickname but smirked, nodding quickly, her bangs getting into her face.

"Ahuh! Green's the best." She stuck her tongue out at the boys. "I bet I can finish mine first."

"YOU'RE ON!"

Allura opened the cans of paint as she and the children got to work, listening as they spoke of the worlds they had created and the monsters they fought in their imaginations every day.

She admitted, she was a little jealous she didn't have ideas quite like this. She'd have to take some time later on to sketch some of the ideas the children proposed. Maybe make some prints for their rooms.

Though at least the kids all adored lions. That would make her little surprise she had created for them for when Shiro picked them up all the more sweeter.

"Lance, Keith, please paint your lions and NOT each other."

"I wasn't painting Lance." Keith denied quickly, although the swipe of cherry red on his brother's face was obvious enough. He himself had a strike of blue in his dark hair as Lance smirked in pride of himself.

"And I wasn't painting Keither."

"Lancelot."

Lance bristled at the name before furiously attacking the cardboard structure he was painting with more aqua blue paint.

His lion was gonna look way better then Keith's!

oooooo

Shiro was taking a bit longer than he liked to admit. Grocery shopping had taken longer than he expected only because he had picked free sample day to go to the local Sam's Club. It was an easy way to get a quick lunch while he shopped.

Plus, the store was big enough he felt comfortable to let his cart go, skidding across while he chased after it, feeling a bit like a kid himself. He had a few hours to himself and best of all?

He snuck a candy bar in. He could open it as loud as he wanted in the aisle he was in and when a child whined about it, it was not his.

"Mommy I heard someone open candy!"

Shiro had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Although he loved shopping alone, shopping with his kids was a totally different experience.

Admittedly, he missed their voices and hearing their opinions on what he was about to buy. To see what kind of meals they could all come up with as a family together to eat for the week.

Although he had discussed that part the previous night, he still felt a little guilty as he passed the bulk boxes of Hershey's bars.

He was going to regret this. He was sure to.

But he picked up a whole box and loaded it into his cart anyways.

He had his one. He could let them have one in their lunchboxes for the next few weeks if he rationed them properly.

At this thought, Shiro let out a laugh.

Keep chocolate from his kids who had military levels of patience when it came to finding sugar.

THAT was a good one.

He was in a good mood the whole way home and after getting the groceries put away made his way over to Allura's. (After checking in the mirror to be sure he had no chocolate on his face and even brushed his teeth so it wasn't on his breath. The last thing he wanted was detection.)

When he arrived, he smoothed his bangs down a bit before going to ring the doorbell, halting as he heard voices from the backyard.

The sounds of children laughing and talking with Allura's joining in.

Shiro peered over the fence and smiled softly.

They were all playing together, using large cardboard shells of lions painted in five different colors to "fight"' the bad guys they cooked up.

"GO LOOSE PIDGE!" Matt yelled, opening a flap on the front of the green lion as Katie ran out ,shrieking little toy weapons in her hands, throwing them at her target.

Shiro followed his little girl's gaze and snorted.

It was a photoshopped picture of Lotor on a scarecrow. Ridiculously photoshopped until the man looked more alien than teacher.

Just how the kids preferred him.

"That's my girl." He whispered but didn't want to interrupt them just yet, getting out his phone to record this moment.

Keith launched himself out of the red lion, his toy sword in his hand as he "slashed" at the Lotor lookalike before he gave a horrified look, stumbling back, holding his head.

"He's… using his mind control powers… GAH! I can't…" He fell back, his helmet falling off as Shiro took note of how they were dressed. They had on some black shirts and pants but were wearing plastic looking armor pieces on top in coordinating colors.

He smiled, noting Allura was joining in with them.

"Oh no! Paladins, we need to save Keith! Lotor is no match for all lions combined!"

Keith "woke up" as he heard this, rushing back to the red lion.

"FORM VOLTRON!" He cried out as the kids folded up their lions into a different shape, Shiro impressed at the amount of work Allura must've put into it as they formed a robot about Shiro's height.

Shiro was full out laughing now as all the kids shoved "Voltron' at the scarecrow, Keith knocking its head off with his sword.

"Great job Paladins." Keith told his siblings as they all saluted to one another, pleased at another well done job of saving the day.

"Yeah, I'm very proud of you." Shiro called over the fence, grinning as they looked over, surprised before running to the fence.

"DADDY!"

Lance swung the gate open as Shiro walked through, kneeling to their level as they tackled him excitedly.

"Didja really see?" Hunk asked, bouncing a bit in place.

"You saw how I totally kicked Lotor's butt right?" Lance asked.

"No! We kicked his butt!" Matt and Katie chirped.

"It was me right?" Keith asked innocently.

Shiro brought them all close. "You all kicked Lotor's butt." He told them, trying not to laugh again at this.

The children beamed with pride at the praise. Anytime they heard Shiro was proud of them made them happy.

"Yeah!"

"And our Black Paladin returns to us." Allura smiled, making her way over to the family. Shiro looked up, blushing as he took in her appearance.

Allura was wearing a similar costume to the children with a pink trim. She took off her helmet, shaking out her hair. "How was the drive back?"

"Oh, it was fine. Missed these guys though." Shiro ruffled Keith and Lance's hair as the two yelped in dismay. "How'd things go here?"

"We had quite a bit of fun." Allura looked down at herself, giving a sheepish look. "I couldn't resist joining in."

"We made one for you too!" Hunk added in. Shiro raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face.

"Is that so? I'd love to see it."

"S-Sure. Right this way."

Inside, Allura showed Shiro a set of armor that would easily fit over his clothes… along with some pieces that looked like they'd fit over his arm and hand.

"What's this for?" Shiro asked, trying one of the pieces on.

"They insisted you had a "cool robot arm" as a warrior." She giggled.

Shiro smirked as he put the rest of the armor on over his jeans and shirt, finding they fit pretty nicely and allowed him a full range of movement.

"Seriously, Allura, you should consider selling cosplay."

"I have enough work at my shop thank you."

The kids peered in as the two spoke.

"Dad looks awesome!" Hunk spoke up. "He's a real paladin now!"

Shiro chuckled as he looked to them striking a pose.

"What do you think?"

They cheered running up to him.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Epic!"

He chuckled, ruffling their hair, looking himself over. "Seriously, Allura, this is pretty cool."

"I'm so glad." She giggled before looking to the children. "And I do have a surprise for you all too if it's okay with Shiro."

They looked to their father, giving a pleading look, some whimpering a little. Shiro shook his head, chuckling. "Of course it's okay!"

Allura pulled out a box from one of the higher shelves in the craft room. The children looked up at her in curiosity.

She smiled, pulling a lion plush out of the box, setting it down next to it. Four more followed, all in colorful designs.

"These lions are very special. They bond with their paladins. It is a mystical bond that cannot be forced." She got a mischievous look as she looked to Shiro, pulling an extra lion out of the box - one that was black in color. "The Black Lion is the decisive leader. He requires a paladin who is a strong leader and in control at all times. Someone who's men will follow without hesitation. Shiro, you will have the Black Lion."

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up as he got a sheepish look on his face, taking the toy from Allura. The children giggled a bit at their father's embarrassment before turning their attention back to Allura, eyes wide in excitement, wondering who would get their lion first. "Eheh… Thanks."

She caught the eyes of Matt and Katie, the younger of the two hugging her brother's arm tightly, looking up at her in wonder. She picked up two lions - one with a fluffy green mane and the other without. A male and a female.

"The Green Lions have inquisitive personalities. A pair of siblings who are always curious of the world around them and thirsting for knowledge. They will require paladins of intellect and daring. Katie, Matt, you two will have the Green Lions." She held them out as the siblings rushed up to her, taking the toys. Katie squealed, hugging hers close to her.

"Mine! And she's so fluffy!"

"Thank you, Princess." Matt smiled shyly, hugging his with one arm and Katie with the other.

"Ahuh, thanks!" She chirped.

She smiled softly. "You're very welcome. Now… Next." She held up a blue lion that also lacked a mane indicating it was a girl. "The Blue Lion is the kind hearted lion. A lion who puts others before herself, even if it means she gets into trouble. Though she is passionate and courageous as well she requires a paladin who can nurture her and one she can nurture as well. Lance." She held the toy out as the boy rushed up, hugging her leg quickly before taking the lion into his hands.

His eyes were lit up in joy at the to,y hugging it close to his chest, giving it a nuzzle as he walked back to stand with his siblings. "Thank you." He whispered.

She held up a yellow lion, looking to Hunk as he pointed to himself, unsure.

"The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." She explained with a warm smile. "Who puts the needs of others over his own and has a heart of gold. He also requires a paladin with such a heart. Hunk, I believe you're strong enough for this little one."

Hunk gave a happy gasp as he hurried over, taking his, thanking Allura quickly as he showed his lion to Lance, the two making their lions bump paws.

Allura giggled before picking up a red lion.

"And lastly… The Red Lion. It is temperamental and agile. Cunning and brave he is always trying to do what is right. He requires a pilot who relies more on instincts than skills… Keith."

Keith couldn't help the squeal that left his mouth as he rushed up to her, taking the lion into his arms.

"Oh thank you, thank you." He held up the lion, looking at its button eyes with a happy look. "Hear that Red? We're gonna kick Zarkon's butt!" He hugged it close… also hugging Allura with his free arm as she smoothed his wild hair down.

"You're quite welcome. Now., all of the paladins have their lions as proper warriors should." She giggled.

Katie looked up at her, tilting her head. "But… what about you, Princess?"

Shiro bit his lip to keep from chuckling at the title.

"H-Huh?" Her cheeks heated up a bit. "Me?"

"Why don't you have a lion?"

"Well… I might.." She pulled out a pink plush, blushing as she gave a sheepish grin. "Though… I do not know what she would like in a paladin."

Lance rushed up, taking it from her. "We'll help! The Pink Lion..." He hummed in thought. "Is really nice and pretty."

"And she's always helping people!" Hunk chimed in.

"She's talented and warm." Matt supplied.

"And a princess!" Katie chirped.

"Who always makes people smile and is really creative." Keith added.

Allura blushed at the words coming out of them. Was that what they thought of her?

"And..." Shiro spoke up. "She requires a paladin who is all that and also holds untold strength within. That is why, Princess Allura." He winked. "You will partner with the Pink Lion."

Allura was bright red as Lance offered her the pink lion as she held it. "T-Thank you."

"Now we have all the paladins!" Keith cheered. "Zarkon won't know what hit him!"

"Alright, out into the backyard!" Shiro called. "I believe I saw Lotor's ship land again!" He winked as the kids went barreling out the door, their new toys in hand. Allura joined his side as they walked together at a slower pace. "Seriously, Allura, thanks so much for all of this. I don't know what to say."

She smiled, keeping a bit close. "It was nothing Shiro. I love spending time with them. They're little angels really and they make you so happy."

"Heh… Still. Anytime you wanna come over and spend time with me-uh I mean us you're welcome. I mean if you want to-"

"I would love to."

Shiro blushed grinning sheepishly. "G-Great."

"Daaaad!" Keith called. "C'mon!"

"Alright!" He cleared his throat.

"FORM VOLTRON!"

 _I think for once I'll get them to bed on time - they'll be exhausted when this game is done._


	7. Allies

Allies

Keith snuck along the hallway, his nerf gun held close to his chest as he looked around for any signs of the others. They were in a heated match currently and Keith was so close to winning this round, he could practically taste it.

The boy grinned, remembering the bet he and Lance made regarding said victory.

" _If you win, I'll give you my dessert tonight."_

He could practically taste the cupcake Lance was going to lose. He gave a little sigh, his shoulders relaxing at the thought. Cupcakes sounded really good. So did marshmallows. Maybe an ice cream cone too.

His stomach growled a little as he shook his head free of food related thoughts. He blamed Hunk entirely for this, the boy having gotten the youngest of the brothers to watch several Food Network shows with him.

He was near Shiro's office, trying not to make noise, knowing their father was inside, preparing his lesson plans for the week.

But… he couldn't help but pause when he heard the phone ring. He peered in, seeing Shiro prop his phone between his ear and shoulder, not even pausing in his work. His black reading glasses perched on his nose.

"Thace, was wondering if you were even gonna call me back. Yeah, Keith's fine - you know he's still mad about that last appointment."

Keith growled a little, fiddling with his gun more. Oh he remembered THAT all too well! School shots were the WORST!

"Anyways, what's up?" Shiro glanced to the door as the two's eyes locked. Shiro mouthed: "Run along." as Keith rolled his eyes, making as if he was leaving only to stick around and eavesdrop.

 _Of course he has to talk to the Galra. ALWAYS the Galra. I mean, there's really nice ones like Ulaz but the others? BLEGH! Take 'em or leave 'em! Especially teachers. ESPECIALLY doctors!_

 _They're still Galra!_

Keith hurried off, irritance growing. He could've swore he heard Shiro say something about a "get together". Oh no, he was NOT inviting them here. No!

He shook it off as he spotted Lance, crouched near the staircase, waiting to nail Hunk, who had snuck down with Matt to get a snack.

He grinned, taking aim. This would do.

POP!

"OW! KEITH! RIGHT IN THE NECK!?"

Lance took off, running after the younger boy as Keith laughed at his brother.

"Got you Galra Boy!"

"KEITHER!"

POP!

"That's for calling me Keither!"

He could worry about possible Galra invasions later. For now, Lance was prime for irritating.

oooooo

"Hey, Kids! I got some news for ya."

At the sound of Shiro's voice they rushed to where he was eager to find out what it was. Except for Keith, who crossed his arms, giving his father a darkened look. Shiro was confused at this look, wondering if he had something on his mind.

"What is it Daddy?" Katie asked, bouncing on the balls of her heels, a look of excitement coming to her eyes. Maybe it was a new astronomy book or he bought that telescope they kept leaving pictures of everywhere they thought he could find it or he was taking them somewhere really fun!

"Yeah, what is it?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "You got a hot date?"

The other kids gave Lance a disgusted look, even Hunk looked a little dismayed at the words that left his little brother's mouth.

"Lance!" Shiro gave a warning look as the six year old gave a shrug, the kids all taking note of how red his face had gotten. "It is not a date." He took a deep breath. "I'm having a little get together with a few of my friends. It's going to be this Saturday as to not conflict with school and it'll start at 5 PM and end around 8 PM so you guys can have an hour to unwind before bed."

At this, all except for Keith gasped, looking to each other with excitement. Shiro's other friends? Who were as cool as he was?

And they were allowed to hang out too?

"It's a grown up party?" Hunk asked, tilting his head.

"In a way I guess." Shiro chuckled.

"PARTY!"

"I'll need help getting the house ready and of course, planning snacks." He gave Hunk a knowing look. "I don't know anyone who could help with food."

"I wanna I wanna!"

"I wanna help too!"

Keith scoffed a little, walking off, having no interest. As far as Keith was concerned, this was some kind of setup to make them interact with the enemy.

Unless Ulaz brought candy. Then it was Ulaz and the paladins versus the enemies who clearly brainwashed Shiro.

Matt noticed him leave, a concerned look coming to his eyes as he hurried after him, leaving Shiro to calm the younger kids down from planning THEIR idea of a party.

"Red?"

Keith looked up as Matt walked with him as they headed into the backyard. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you were okay." He frowned a little. "Normally you're the first to jump at any idea Dad has."

"He's inviting Thace." Keith spat an annoyed look mixed with a nervous one coming to his eyes. The five year old's stance shifted as he crossed his arms tightly around himself.

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "What's wrong with Thace?"

"Thace works at the prison camp- The hospital. He was one of the doctors who fixed me up after the accident." Keith murmured.

Matt raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with that. His father always told him doctors were there to help - especially if someone was hurt or ill. Though they were also a sore spot with him as well as he still thought the paramedics could've tried harder to save his own parents.

"So you don't like him cause he's a doctor or cause he saved you?"

"He gave me shots! Including for when school started! I hate shots and I hate surgeries and I hate hospitals!" Keith snapped.

"So you hate Thace-"

"Not hate. I hold a very strong dislike. He's a Galra."

Matt chuckled a bit, eliciting a small growl from Keith. "Little Bro, he can't be all bad. Not all Galra are bad after all."

Keith stuck his nose in the air. "Well, I don't wanna go to a Galra party."

Matt hummed in thought, wondering how to get Keith on board. He didn't think if Thace was that bad that Shiro would just let him come over and be around their family. That their father would be a friend of his and trust him with them.

"Well… What if we wear our armor so no shots can get through if he is carryin' needles?"

Keith perked up at that. "Oh yeah… and we could have our lions protect us!"

"Atta boy, Red." Matt ruffled his hair up a bit. "We can have fun and find out for sure if he's an evil Galra and if he says sorry for hurting my little bro."

Keith wrapped his arms around Matt in a hug that nearly knocked the older child over. "Thanks, Green!"

He smiled, hugging him tightly. This was the Keith he liked seeing. His rambunctious little brother.

"C'mon, Dad's probably ready to have a cub."

"But he has us!"

oooooo

A few days later, everything was in full swing. Though Shiro couldn't help but be amused at the sight of all of his kids in costume.

"You guys sure you need this?"

"It's to ensure no secret Galra weapons are unleashed on us." Keith told him in a matter-of-fact tone, his helmet slipping a bit over his eyes. "Oof." He adjusted it giving Shiro a grin. "See?"

Shiro smirked, raising an eyebrow. "That so? What kind of weapons do you think my friends carry huh?"

"The Galra kind. Duh."

Shiro's gaze softened. "Keith, you know they're not gonna hurt you. You like Ulaz and Kolivan works with kids all the time-"

"Needles."

"And they won't be packing shots."

"I know but this is a precaution." He hopped down from his perch on the counter, having been watching Shiro throw some ingredients into the crockpot for later. Things like meatballs and barbeque sauce. "Especially if they decide they don't like your snacks."

"Hey! Why you-!"

"UWAH!"

Shiro made as if he would chase after Keith, causing him to run to hide behind the couch, throwing himself over it. He shook his head, wondering if he would actually be okay.

 _Then again, Thace just wants the kid to like him or at least begrudgingly accept him._

 _Whatever he has planned, I hope goes well. He said something about making it up to Keith last I heard._

He heard the doorbell as Keith visibly tensed up from where he was. Lance pushed his brother playfully, gaining the smaller boy's attention.

He opened the door grinning. "Ulaz! Thace! Come on in! Where's Kolivan?" He asked, stepping aside, taking note out of the three one was missing.

"Late, as usual." Ulaz replied with a smirk as he entered, Thace following suit.

"Said something about owing someone a quick favor."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because Kolivan is always late." Both responded, eliciting some laughs in the next room from the children.

"Hey Kids, Ulaz is here! And Thace followed him." Shiro called, earning a light smack upside the head.

"Hey! You're letting me finally get to know the other cubs!"

Shiro grinned innocently as Ulaz chuckled, going into the living room, nearly being bowled over from the five kids who hugged him, cheering for their favorite "uncle's" arrival.

"It's Unca Ulaz!" Katie squealed, climbing up onto the man's shoulders. Lance was already trying to get up to join her.

"Hey!"

"Steady now, Paladins. Don't want you getting into mischief." Still, he leaned forward a bit so Katie wouldn't slide off and hurt herself.

Shiro chuckled, watching the exchange. "Heh, always eager to see what he's gonna pull out next for them."

"He steals my thunder he's gonna hear about it." Thace mutteredd. Shiro eyed a bag he had with him.

"Oh, so you did bring a peace offering." His gaze softened. "Lemme introduce you to Matt and Katie and remind Keith that you AREN'T evil."

Keith, when the other two entered the living room, narrowed his eyes, stepping back. As he figured Katie and Matt approved of Thace as well and quickly initiated him into "Tackle Shiro's Friends". The boy was the only one insistent on staying on the sidelines.

"Now, now, I do have something for you brave paladins. To hopefully create a truce between you and our section of the Galra Empire." Thace winked to Shiro before pulling out five differently colored toy light sabers. "After all, a warrior needs a weapon."

The kids eyes all lit up as they quickly grabbed up one of their favorite color. Even Katie, though hers was much too big for her.

Keith crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air. "No thank you."

"So, I take it you don't like red anymore then?"

Keith looked over, eyes widening at the light saber Thace was offering to him. It looked just like the one Kylo-Ren used.

"Ooo…"

"Well?"

Keith looked at Thace, studying him for a moment before looking at the toy, taking it. "... Thank you." He mumbled before running off to play with his siblings.

"Hey, it's a start."

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, he at least took the thing."

"Still not too fond of him huh?"

"He hates needles." Shiro and Thace quipped.

"Ah, hence why he had to accept a peace offering."

After that, the night went off without a hitch. The kids played while the adults enjoyed themselves… and occasionally joining in on the antics.

"AHHH! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED BY THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON!"

Keith giggled, holding his light saber high in the air. "That's right! Justice for all!"

 _Heh… Maybe he's a good Galra after all._


	8. Off Night

Off Night

Shiro liked the night. It was calm, it was quiet, the world seemed to stand still if only for a moment. Though night also gave a cover of darkness over the city. It seemed to give cover for those who might want to harm his family.

Every night, even before he announced bedtime, Shiro would go through the house and lock all the doors and windows, sometimes double checking. Most of the time, one of the kids wanted to help so it went by faster. This time it was Katie, though the little girl mostly just clung to his leg, wrapping her tiny limbs around it as he walked.

"Weeee!"

Shiro chuckled, closing the kitchen window.

"Having fun, Katie?"

Katie nodded, quickly giggling up a storm. "Ahuh! I fly!"

"Fly huh?" Shiro asked, walking off to the next room, Katie squealing as he went. Matt and Hunk were reading over books in the living room, the TV was on but no one seemed to be paying much attention.

"Ahuh!"

Hunk looked up smiling. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Kiddo. You two having fun?"

"Mm-hm. Alton Brown's new cookbook is awesome! Can we make one of the recipes this week?"

"Sure. Write down all the ingredients so I can buy them." He chuckled. "Where're the others?"

"Lance, probably up in his room on the tablet… Keith, I dunno." He replied, humming in thought. Come to think, of it he hadn't seen the dark haired child since dinner.

Shiro didn't like that answer. That usually meant mischief or Keith fell asleep in the middle of the hallway or in the laundry hamper. Lance usually took this as a chance to hide Keith's trusty NERF gun during a game and left his sibling there.

"I think I better go check on things. Bedtime in a half hour." He told them before heading off to see where the younger boys had run off to.

Katie squealed when he went up the stairs, content to keep holding on. "Faster Papa Lion, faster!"

"Next time, Green Cub." He smiled warmly at his daughter. He still wondered how he got so lucky to get such easy going kids… Well easy going most of the time.

Each of them were different and all had different needs but he was just glad his kids behaved - generally speaking.

Sure, they had their spats and all kids have tantrums at some point or need time to cool down but that was childhood.

Katie hugged his leg tighter as he patted her head before scooping her up into his arms. Katie buried her face into his shoulder, yawning a little, her burst of energy calming down. Despite how energetic she was, it didn't change the fact that it was getting late and she was only three.

"You sure you wanna keep helping me?" He asked, lowering his voice in case the boys were in fact asleep.

Katie nodded, yawning more, her head falling back as she looked at Shiro with tired eyes. "Ahuh… I'm a big girl, Daddy."

Shiro smiled, nuzzling her as she relaxed more. He made his way for her room.

"You can rest you know, though you brushed your teeth like I asked earlier, right?"

"Ahuh. Hunk helped."

"Good girl."

Katie curled up against him, her long hair tangling around her as he stroked her back.

He nudged her bedroom door open, chuckling as he made his way to her bed, seeing the result of her last round of play time.

For you see, the Holts had spoiled their kids as much as they could. Including when Katie showed an interest they had gotten her as many tsum tsums as they could find in their area. Shiro still had to move some aside to make room for the girl though perched as the favorite on her pillow was her green lioness.

"It's time for bed my littlest cub."

Katie shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck when he tried to lie her in her bed. He chuckled, giving her a little smirk.

"C'mon."

Her brown eyes gleamed with mischief as she gave a little roar, trying to knock him over from her vantage point. Shiro instead wrapped his arms around her, spinning around, causing her hair to fly out behind her and out of her face as she squealed, giggling.

"Rawr!" She playfully batted at his chin, giving him a grin.

"Rawr!" He "stumbled" backwards, eliciting giggles from her before she started to calm down, content to have that at least.

Shiro sat down next to her bed, nuzzling her and humming as he went.

Katie closed her eyes, curling up against him. He kept doing this, rocking her until he felt her slump in his arms.

Normally she would've had her storybooks but every now and then some extra play time before bed helped better.

Shiro gazed down at her, warmth going through him. He brushed her hair out of her face, hugging her gently, careful to not jostle her.

"I love you so much, Cub." He whispered before lying her in her bed and tucking her in with her toys. She didn't make a sound except one that distinctly mimicked the purr of a cat as she hugged her green lioness in her sleep.

Shiro smiled, kissing her head before carefully leaving the room. He checked the clock and peered into Matt's room, finding the nine year old was still awake but had taken his book to his bed instead.

"Matt, bedtime." He chuckled at the disappointed look he got.

"But Daaad! The Animorphs just found this weird dome thingy." Matt pleaded, showing him a book that had an image of a girl slowly morphing into a dolphin in stages on its cover.

Shiro smiled, nostalgia coming to his eyes. "You really like those. huh?" He knelt beside his bed. The very same book Matt was reading was Shiro's when he was a child. He had many fond memories of reading science fiction and dreaming of the stars. It was pure chance when he had been tidying up the basement he had found his old books and Matt was quick to claim them since they were a little old for the younger kids.

"I love them." The boy breathed. "They're all so cool and different. Though..." He got a bit of a nervous look in his eyes. "The Yeerks aren't, really real right?"

Shiro smiled warmly, smoothing his eldest's hair down. "They're not real, Matt. Just a monster to scare kids and give them a reason to fight. They're pretend."

"Good." Matt sighed in relief before giving Shiro his best puppy eyes making the man wince. He still hadn't become resistant to the look yet. "Can I please finish it? It's almost over!"

"Matt, I hate when you give me that pout."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Matt stuck his lower lip out, making it quiver. He knew just what buttons to push and Shiro knew he was a sucker every single time.

"Okay, fine but only this one. Do not start another one in the series until tomorrow." He kissed his head, before turning to go.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

Matt set his book aside before running over, hugging Shiro. He returned the embrace, ruffling the boy's hair up a little, getting him to chuckle.

"You forgot my hug you goof!"

"I thought you wanted to read!"

"So?"

Shiro smiled, giving him one last hug before nudging him back to his bed. "Good point." He pointed to the clock. "I mean it. No more after that one until morning and if you have a bad dream you know where to go."

Matt grinned eagerly, picking his book back up, finding where he had left off.

"Oh man I gotta find out if it's really another Andalite."

Shiro chuckled, closing the door quietly. He didn't mean to get so sidetracked but it was just another part of their nightly routine.

He peered into Hunk's room, the second eldest stretched out on top of his blankets, mumbling a little in his sleep.

"No… Giant rocks are evil… Take that rock, Galra." He mumbled.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, trying not to laugh. Hunk was at least the easiest to get to bed. He went over and made sure he was comfortable before turning the light down.

"Goodnight."

With three out of five tucked into bed and asleep (or up late and reading quietly) it was back to his previous mission.

The hallway was eerily quiet now. He peered into various closets just in case before moving on towards the area near Keith's room.

Like he had suspected, Keith wasn't in his room. The bed was still made and his red lion sat on his bed, facing the door as if awaiting his master's return.

Shiro hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. He peered around the laundry hamper at the end of the hall to find Keith curled up tightly, his arms wrapped around his NERF gun, mumbling a little every now and then. Lance was nowhere in sight. Shiro's gaze softened as he took in the image of his youngest son and the one that started this path he was on now.

"That can't be comfy, Little Cub." He pried the toy away from Keith, causing him to wake up opening his dark blue eyes slowly. He looked up at Shiro blearily, saying nothing and just simply reached his arms out. Shiro picked him up cradling him a little.

Keith yawned, his head bobbing as his little hands clinged to Shiro's shirt tightly.

"I didn't make it to the bed again." He mumbled, burying his face.

"You're at least near your room." Shiro offered as Keith looked up momentarily as he considered this. It was at least better than the floor or on the bean bag chairs in the living room.

Keith nodded before hiding his face, hissing a little as the hallway light got into his eyes. Shiro reached over, turning the light off as the moonlight illuminated the hall.

Keith closed his eyes, nuzzling, his head feeling heavy. He never seemed to make it to his bed but that was okay because he never had to sleep in the hall or on the floor. His dad always found him, even if he fell asleep in a really weird spot. Shiro always found Keith and made sure he wasn't alone in the dark.

"M'not really tired." He mumbled as Shiro walked into his room, maneuvering him as he got him into bed, getting Keith's boots off as they fell to the floor with a small thud.

Shiro gave him a gentle look. "Even paladins need their rest."

Keith smiled tiredly, laying down, hugging his red lion tightly.

"Even you Daddy…?"

Shiro tucked him, in giving a small grin in return. "Even me. Even Katie - and even Matt, though if he stays up all night we know who's not gonna make it to the bed tomorrow."

"Ahuh…" Keith closed his eyes, rolling onto his side.

"No backache from that weird position?" Shiro asked, since sometimes given Keith's weird sleeping habits he did wind up sore from how his body wound up positioning. It wasn't a big deal but it still bothered him when one of his kids was hurting.

Keith didn't answer him as Shiro listened for a moment, hearing a long exhale, the boy nuzzling into his pillow. He was down for the count, a peaceful look on his face.

Shiro brushed his hair out of his eyes, kissing his forehead before leaving his room as well closing the door gently behind him.

Now… it was down to one.

Shiro went ahead and double checked to be sure all the kids windows were locked, also reminding Matt that he still had to sleep.

Now it was Lance's turn. He checked the clock and it was the kid's regular bedtime on the dot.

He went to the six year old's room, knocking, waiting before opening the door. Lance had his kindle fire in front of him, leaned against a pillow to act as a stand. He had his headphones on over his ears and he was watching something on the screen with a look of utter excitement. He was wearing his favorite pajamas and his lion slippers, his own blue lioness sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around it. In addition to that, Shiro finally figured out where the extra pillows had gone as he had built himself up a bit of a pillow nest to lean back in.

He walked over, quietly peering at the screen first. He saw Lance was watching some kind of shark documentary. Likely finding the Shark Week section of Netflix. He tapped his shoulder, getting Lance's attention.

"Hey, Blue."

"Hi, Dad." He chirped, his voice not even having a sign of being tired. His eyes were wide open and alert. Shiro internally groaned, knowing this was not going to be as easy as the others. Lance practically lived for Friday nights so he could play on his tablet or watch Netflix until it was time to sleep.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be exhausted. You were running around a lot after school."

"Nope!" Lance giggled. "I'm watching Sharkzilla! Didja know the Mythbusters recreated Megalodon to see what he really ate and stuff?" He asked, bouncing in place, looking up at his father hopefully.

Shiro grinned, despite himself. He loved seeing him happy after how sad and scared he had started off as.

"They did? How did they do that?"

So for the next twenty minutes Shiro sat with Lance as he showed him the highlights of the special as the boy explained what was going on and what he knew thus far about the shark.

Anything involving the ocean Lance seemed to be in total love with. It didn't surprise Shiro in the least when he was running around the house, bemoaning the fact Shark Week wouldn't be for awhile.

"And now here they're testing it! They're proving if Megalodon actually could bite one of these things in half!"

"Wow! That's amazing."

Lance's eyes lit up nodding quickly. "Yeah yeah!"

Shiro ruffled his hair. Though from all the talking and bouncing he could see Lance was starting to calm down.

"Well, I came in to say goodnight. You wanna finish this tomorrow?"

"Can I finish it first? It only has five minutes left."

He sighed. He would be a hypocrite if he said no because Matt was STILL wide awake in his room reading and it was educational. How was he, a teacher, supposed to turn down THAT request?

"Okay but only those five." He hugged him before making sure he was comfortable - since even with that being said he had a feeling Lance might not even last those five.

Lance gave him a thumbs up. "Night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Blue. G'night."

"Night!"

Shiro closed his door partially so he could listen for any other late night shenanigans before going to get ready for bed himself.

He stood in the quiet hallway for a moment before a grin came to his face. All of the kids were in their rooms or fast asleep in their beds.

Shiro rubbed his hands together, hurrying downstairs to his home office. He didn't have to be up early! The kids wouldn't be able to hear him from all the way down here.

He could watch his let's plays in peace without worrying about little ears catching bad language.

And even better… he had an Almond Hershey Bar he had been saving just for this he had managed to hide from his kids all week.

He would finally get to eat his chocolate alone!

Some parents helped themselves to a long movie before bed.

Some drank wine.

Shiro was a simple man. He just wanted to eat one candy bar by himself without hiding in the laundry room, barricading the door from his kids, without having to share because he was grocery shopping with Katie while Allura watched the boys.

He slid open his desk drawer, expecting to find his prize. Only to find it missing. His grin slipped from his face into a confused frown.

He did buy one, right?

He rubbed the back of his neck. He had been pretty tired when he had thought he bought it. But… No.

He was sure it had been there!

 _Unless…_

His gaze went to the ceiling. Someone got to it first. Shiro sighed, deciding maybe he would just go upstairs and see if he could get to sleep already himself.

 _So much for that plan._

He trudged up the stairs, shoving his hands into his pockets. He couldn't be mad at the kids. He could be a little annoyed his snack was once again interrupted somehow.

 _I'll just buy another and hide it better. Maybe start stashing them with the granola bars since the kid act like they're the most vile thing in the world… Yeah. That'll work._

His thought train halted as he passed Lance's room hearing something… off.

It sounded like a wrapper.

Shiro's head turned to the six year old's door. No… Lance wouldn't dare.

Would he?

 _Oh, who am I kidding? He stole food just to survive!_

Shiro was quiet, peering in through the crack in the door he left. Lance was sitting up in bed again, his tablet on his lap… A partially eaten and unwrapped Hershey's Almond Bar in his little hands.

Shiro felt his jaw drop at the sight. He opened the door fully.

"Hey!"

Lance froze at being caught, looking at Shiro and back at the candy. Shiro looked at it and back at Lance with an unimpressed look.

"No. No sugar this late. Wrap it up and you can have it tomorrow. C'mon." He held his hand out for it.

Lance looked at the treat, weighing his options in his mind before he got an idea. He looked at Shiro, holding eye contact as he unwrapped the candy bar fully.

Shiro's eyes widened.

"You are not."

Lance moved it to his mouth.

Shiro shook his head.

"No!"

Lance was still holding eye contact as he moved to take a bite.

"Don't you do it!"

Lance shoved the entire thing into his mouth, holding eye contact the entire time as he ate it. a pleased look in his eyes.

Shiro was giving him a look mixed with disappointment and mortification at the blatant disrespect… and a bit impressed at the willingness to follow through.

Nevertheless… Lance did something he wasn't supposed to.

"Laaaaance. Bed. Now."

"... Oops?"

He marched over, taking the tablet and got him to lie down.

 _Ugh, do I make him get out of bed and brush his teeth again? I know he brushed them earlier.._

 _Greeeeat now I'm tired and confused._

"You are going to be the death of me someday."

"Ehehe? I'm sorry?"

"No more stealing Daddy's candy." He turned off the light, after tucking him in. Even if he was annoyed he couldn't let his kid go to sleep wondering if he was mad at him. He kissed his head just like always.

"Y-You're not mad, right?"

"Nope. Impressed. Little horrified but not angry. But… when I expect you to go to bed, I expect you to go to bed. Not have a party."

Lance nodded, closing his eyes. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Good night, Blue."

Shiro closed his door, sighing to himself. He loved the night.

But he did not love when his kids somehow outsmarted him even if it was when he was exhausted.

He was all too happy to collapse into his bed and finally drift off himself.

Though if anyone asked he would lie about dreaming about being able to eat a candy bar.


	9. Not All Girls

Not All Girls

"See you later, guys!"

"Why does he get to go!?"

Lance grinned, looking behind him to see Keith glaring from Allura's doorway. "What? Jealous?"

Keith growled, moving to tackle him only for Allura to distract him. Shiro shook his head.

"You told me you didn't want swimming lessons. I asked you six times, Keith."

Keith muttered something but walked off.

"Be safe now. I'll keep an eye on things… Though, um… Be careful at the pool."

"... Why?"

Allura grinned sheepishly. "I know the instructor. He's my god father, Coran. He's a bit… eccentric."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. C'mon, Lance."

Lance cheered, running right for the car. "Yes! Pool here I come!"

 _He gets so excited for this but I have to hold his lion hostage for homework… How?_

But Shiro couldn't complain. It was once a week and Lance seemed to be pretty excited to start. Even if they both knew he could swim pretty well already it didn't hurt to learn more.

And it would make him tired, which would mean an early bed time hopefully.

 _And while he's in the pool I'll hit the vending machine, get a candy bar. I mean, if Lance is too busy swimming he can't swipe it OR whine about it._

"What has you so happy?" Lance asked, giving him a bit of a look.

"Nothing, nothing. Just glad you're happy."

Lance shrugged, looking out the window.

"I thought it was 'cause you like Allura."

"... Eh!?" Shiro shook his head. "No not like that!"

Lance looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up. Why was it whenever he was doing something important like driving did they like to ask the awkward questions?

 _I mean Allura's artsy, she's kind, she's funny… Pretty… GAH!_

"I mean, she's really pretty." Lance continued on, propping his chin up on his hand looking, back out the window.

Shiro groaned, shaking his head again.

"Laaance, no. This is not your call."

"But you think she's pretty."

Shiro muttered something under his breath. Lance heard something about "nosy kid and girls".

"I do not think girls are pretty like THAT. They're gross!"

"Gross, huh?" He smirked. "I thought you said Allura was pretty."

Lance scrunched his nose up.

"Allura's, Allura. She's a princess. Not some...Galran girl!"

Shiro cracked up as Lance kept trying to prove his point but the banter was cut short as they arrived at their destination.

"Now remember the rules - no games while learning. Be polite-"

"Don't walk off with a stranger, don't grab onto the other kids if I slip - which I won't. I know!"

Shiro just ruffled his hair as he signed the boy in.

"I'll be watching."

Lance gave him a look before throwing his towel at him, rushing to join the other kids.

"H-HEY! LANCE!"

 _I swear him and Keith are the two most notorious runners I got._

Lance was paying attention, for the most part although he just wanted to get right into the water and swim instead of listening to the instructor talk. A man with fiery orange hair and a sizable mustache.

 _What was his name…? Oh yeah. Coran. "Because I'm a gorgeous man" ha. Sure._

Lance looked to the child sitting beside him. "When do we get in the water?" He asked, loud enough to be heard.

Coran gave him a warning look. "As I was saying - we are going in. Now."

It went well for the most part. Most were still learning the basics, though Lance was a bit bored. He did not mind at all just getting to be in the water.

 _Nice and cool, no one to bug me, Keith's not about to sink every five seconds like at the beach._

Then… things got interesting. One of the exercises was diving for rings to see how well they could swim and hold their breath.

Lance dove down as fast as he could, twisting and turning to avoid bumping into anyone, when the ring he was reaching for was scooped up by another person.

It was a young girl his age, with dark hair that looked almost green. She gave him a mischievous look before going back up to the surface.

He grabbed up the one next to where she had been, following suit.

"Hey!"

"You gotta be faster than that!" The girl grinned, giving him a sneaky look, her sea green eyes glimmering in the light before she swam off.

Lance smirked, diving back in.

"Hey, I'm not gonna get one upped by a Galra!"

 _She's fast but I'm faster._

While the kids swam, Shiro quickly snuck off to where the vending machines were fishing a couple of bucks out of his pocket.

"Okay lessee... " He hummed in thought, although he already knew what he wanted.

He was still a smidge bitter about having his food stolen. Within a minute, he was practically floating back to his seat, candy bar in hand.

"Ah, Kids are busy, I don't have work…" Shiro grinned, looking briefly to the pool to see Lance playing with a young girl. Lance was fine, he could take his eyes off him for a second.

He quickly unwrapped the confection, closing his eyes to savor that first bite.

Only for his teeth to clamp onto air as he opened his eyes confused… Finding the candy bar missing.

"H-Huh!?"

"Ah thank you for being so kind and thoughtful." Coran remarked, enjoying Shiro's snack as the teacher stared on in shock. "I knew my god daughter liked you for a reason."

Shiro was still dumbfounded. This was how he was meeting Allura's god father. THIS was how he was meeting Allura's god father.

 _He… He just… He…_

Coran smirked at the look. He would admit, he was protective of Allura. If Shiro was as good as Alfor had remarked him as being he could prove it to him.

"How is she by the way?"

"F-Fine. More than fine." He shook his head quickly. "She's watching my other kids while my son's here. Lance."

"Ah yes, eager one. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Coran right?"

"And Takashi Shirogane."

Shiro grinned sheepishly. This was a bit awkward he would admit. Allura was just a very close friend - at least that's what he thought but she had given him a warning before.

"Thank you for including my son in your class and I promise I'll look out for Allura."

"Heh, dedicated. I can appreciate that-HEY! YOU! NO HAIR PULLING! Will you excuse me?"

"Please." Shiro turned right back around after making sure it wasn't Lance in trouble before sneaking back to the vending machine.

Only to find he had in fact bought the last candy bar.

"... This just isn't fair." He sighed in disappointment, mildly amused. Of course, the one time he was totally child free he still didn't get it.

oooooo

When the lessons were over, Lance still found himself swimming. just enjoying himself. Twisting and turning in the water, diving down as deep as he could go.

Plus… he had a playmate. The girl was still sticking around him as they played in the water. Shiro didn't mind giving Lance more time as long as they got back by dinner.

"So… I don't even know your name." Lance said, hanging onto the edge of the pool.

"Oops." She giggled. "I'm Paige but I like being called Plax better."

Lance gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"It's like a mermaid name! Mermaids are cool!" She told him, her eyes lighting up. "I think so at least."

"M-Mermaids are nice. I guess. I like sharks better." Lance shrugged a little.

"Ooo sharks are cool too! What kind, what kind?"

"Great White! The BEST shark ever!" He smirked, eyes lighting up with confidence. "They're powerful, strong, they haven't changed in millions of years - there's nothing better!"

Plax nodded along, humming in thought a bit.

"Except you're wrong."

Lance sputtered, giving her a stunned look. Wrong? About sharks? How on Earth could he be wrong about sharks?

 _How… HOW DARE SHE._

"What!? What do ya mean I'm wrong?!"

Plax smirked, splashing him before starting to swim off. "Hammerheads are better!" She called back, getting out and running up to a teenage girl waiting for her.

"Hey, get back here!" He called, starting to chase after. She waved at him with a playful look.

"I'll see you next week, Shark Boy!"

Lance blushed a little, scoffing a bit. "Y-Yeah yeah.. You too." He mumbled, watching her leave.

… _I'm not wrong._

 _Great Whites ARE the best._

A breeze kicked up as he shivered. He would plot his revenge against this girl… No.

He narrowed his eyes. This SIREN wouldn't beat him at his own game. He would not falter!

But for now, he was cold and Shiro was still holding his towel hostage.

"DAD!"

Shiro looked up, his own mild thoughts of revenge leaving his mind as he offered Lance the towel. "Ready to go home?" He asked, wrapping it around him, starting to towel off part of his hair.

"Mm-hm." Lance shivered, wrapping himself up tighter. "I'm hungry… and I wanna watch more shark stuff when we get home."

"Oh yeah?" Shiro asked as they made their way back to the car. "Why's that?"

Lance's blue eyes seemed to darken.

"I have to defeat The Siren."

Shiro smirked. "Siren?"

"Yes. A very cunning Siren."

"Okay then. Surprised you didn't say Galra."

"I don't think she's Galra!" Lance replied with a serious expression. "She's something else. Something… Otherworldly."

Shiro smirked, smoothing his hair back. "In other words… a girl?"

"NO!"

oooooo

The next day at school, Lance was going through one of his shark books, memorizing the information - even though he knew most of it already by heart. He had to prove her wrong. Great Whites were SO much better than Hammerheads.

They were incredible, sure, he would give them that but nothing was quite like his favorite.

"Laaaance, come on! Play with us!" Hunk called up to his brother, Lance waving him off. Hunk gave the other boys a stunned look. When did LANCE of all people actually want to read instead of play during recess?

"I think he caught cooties." Keith responded, crossing his arms. "He keeps muttering about girls and sirens. Clearly a plan by the Galra to poison his brain."

Lance glowered at Keith, his eyes dark in frustration. "I can't get her out of my head! That look!" He sighed, flopping backwards on the jungle gym he was perched upon, his head leaning over the side.

He then took note of a girl. Her black almost green hair was tied into two pigtails, she was wearing a Little Mermaid T-shirt and tucked under her arm was a plush hammerhead shark.

Then he saw her eyes as she laughed, talking to another girl. Her green eyes and the way they lit up.

There was no mistaking it. He'd know her anywhere. He couldn't believe his luck… or misfortune.

The Siren was in his school. Possibly his class. How did he not notice?

"Guys." He whispered more so hissed to his brothers. "Look."

Confusion in their eyes, they looked. Matt and Hunk tried not to snicker at the way Lance was staring while also taking note of whom he was looking at. Keith scrunched his nose up.

"So? She's a girl." Keith whispered. "A Galra girl at that. Remember?"

"I don't think she's a Galra. She's too fun to be one."

"... Paladins. I think we need to give our fellow Paladin a break before his head explodes." Matt remarked. "Plus… he's still upside down."

Lance rolled his eyes, getting up and sliding down easily. "You guys, she's not Galra and no I don't have cooties!"

Keith gave him a suspicious look, leaning in. "Are you sure?" The five year old asked with such a serious expression Lance himself felt a little nervous.

"I'm positive!"

"C'mon, let's not stare. It's rude." Hunk whispered, Matt nodding in agreement as they hurried off.

"Fiiiine." Lance sighed looking back at Plax. Part of him really wanted to be her friend…

And the other part, still wanted to prove she was wrong.

Maybe after he got his revenge he could offer up being an ally to the paladins. Lance nodded to himself. That was reasonable. Very reasonable.

oooooo

Lance sighed staring out the window, tuning out most of their teacher's words. It wasn't like he was going to get a play by play of it later when they had to do their homework.

He was in second grade due to getting high marks. He skipped the first grade but if he was here… Then Plax was in first grade.

 _I wonder what she's doing._ He thought, twirling his pencil in his hand, the teacher's voice becoming a background noise like everything else.

He still had to defeat her, that was a given but he was curious. What else did she like? Did she like cats?

Did she like candy?

 _But can't say it out loud to the guys. I got a rep to keep in mind._

"Lance."

He drummed his nails on the desk, trying to decide what documentary to watch that night. He could watch Alien Sharks and really blow her away with knowledge about those kind.

"Lance."

Lance's head slowly turned to see his teacher looking at him with an unimpressed look. Lance gulped. Professor Lotor was intimidating. That was for sure.

Plus, he heard rumors the principal was his dad and the science teacher was his mom. That was a scary mental image.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"What did I say two minutes ago?"

Lance saw Hunk putting his head in his hands. They both knew he was in trouble now.

"... That um… Sharks are the best thing ever?" He tried.

He sighed. "No, Lance. That's not even what the topic is related to. Try a little bit harder."

Lance furrowed his brow. What had even been said? He didn't think it was THAT important.

 _But… Dad might be disappointed._

Finally Lance looked up and gave a sheepish look.

"Sir… I think I screwed up."

oooooo

"Lance, you can't ignore what the teacher is saying!" Hunk exclaimed after they finally got out of class, relieved they would be going home soon. Lance had his head down, feeling guilty.

"I know, Hunk. I'm sorry." Lance mumbled. Lotor had to give him a brief summary of the lesson, deciding to give the boy mercy for a first strike. Though he had been warned if it happened again there would be repercussions. "Help me out during homework time?"

Hunk sighed, looking at his brother, shaking his head. He knew he couldn't say no to Lance, especially with what just happened but he definitely was not going to be the one to tell Shiro.

"... Wait. What if he's gonna go tell-"

"How's he gonna get to dad before we do? He'd have to go all the way to the kindergarten room where Keith is."

Lance groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

Matt looked up from where he was waiting, already having one of his books out and flipping through it. "Hey, Yellow. Hey, Blue."

"Hey, Green 1." They both responded, Hunk cheerfully, Lance in a monotone voice. Matt cocked an eyebrow at Lance, looking to Hunk in confusion.

"What happened to him?"

"He ignored the teacher!"

"You what!?"

Lance groaned again much louder. "Don't say it so loud!"

"Lance, you can't do that!"

"Ya think I don't know that?"

Matt shoved Lance a little bit, pointing to the kindergarten room where Keith and Shiro were waiting, the two talking as they did.

Lance felt guilt settle into his stomach.

"... Don't snitch on me?"

"You're on your own." The other two responded flatly. Lance gave them a dirty look before going up to Shiro, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Hi."

"Hm?" Shiro smiled, ruffling his hair up a bit. "Hey, Lancey. Been a good boy today?"

 _NO._ "Um… A little good."

Shiro paused, his hand settling on Lance's head. Keith got a curious look in his eyes, wondering what he had gotten himself into now.

"What do you mean by "a little good"?"

Lance gulped, remaining quiet, trying to figure out how to explain this one.

"Um… I screwed up in class… and I um… I didn't pay attention and Hunk and the teacher had to help me. There." He spat out in a hurry, hoping Shiro wouldn't be angry.

It was quiet before Shiro ruffled his hair, smoothing it down again.

"Yeah, Lotor told me. Thank you for being honest with me, Lance. Though let's not make this a habit, okay buddy?"

Lance stared up at his father, not trusting his luck.

"I'm not being punished?"

Shiro chuckled as he lead his family away. He really hated punishing his kids but he figured what he had in mind would keep Lance out of trouble for at least a few months school wise.

He couldn't have him getting behind and being bumped back down to second grade after all.

"Oh you're being punished, Blue."

Lance gulped, looking to Keith who was trying his hardest not to laugh, a bit grin on his face as he watched this exchange.

 _You shut it Keither. Don't even start._

"What is it..?"

"You get to help me do laundry tonight."

He scrunched his nose up. That was usually Matt's job according to their chore chart on the fridge. So that meant he had to do his chore and Matt's.

Not that Lance minded. It was fair.

"Hey, Lancelot, don't forget to wash my RPM shirt tonight." Keith couldn't resist chiming in, a grin that would make a hyena proud on his face.

Lance nearly lunged at him and he would've gotten him if it hadn't been for Shiro's arm looping under both of Lance's, scooping him up and off of his feet.

"None of that or you're gonna help too, Keith."

"I'll be good!"

oooooo

A few days later, they were at the park near their home. It was the same park Keith had ran into Lance at what felt like so long ago.

"You're not gonna steal my bike again, are ya?" Keith asked with a grin as he got up onto his bike.

Lance scoffed, getting onto his own.

"Nope! Blue's way better than yours."

"Red is SO much better!"

Shiro shook his head.

"HELMETS!" He called to them from where he was, getting Katie's on and making sure it was secured enough. All of the kids had their bikes or skateboard in Matt's case and he was not going to the ER today.

"Aww Daddy, no." Keith pouted.

"No way!"

"We're going home then-"

They doubled back for their red and blue helmets before they took off like rockets down the bike path.

"Someone's gonna get a scrape." Katie deadpanned, clinging to Shiro's leg. He sighed, patting her head.

"Oh, definitely."

"We'll watch out for 'em. Have fun with Katie, Dad." Matt and Hunk waved before heading off, the two older boys having an idea of how they wanted to handle the paths themselves.

Katie smiled, looking up at him. Shiro smiled, patting her head.

"Alrighty, what's say we get your trike out and show them how it's done?"

"YEAH!"

Lance glanced at Keith as they rode down the path, smirking as he sped up a bit. "Hey, you, wanna race?"

"In this galaxy our a different one?" Keith grinned.

Lance laughed. "Unless you're scared Red!"

"You're on Blue!"

The park seemed to melt away and shift in their eyes, making way for stars and planets. The cosmos, an unlimited place free for all to explore. Their bikes becoming spaceships around them.

Keith gave a loud cheer as he sped up, the boys laughing the whole way out.

Lance looked around him, sighing in content. This was how he liked it. No sirens, no teachers and no laundry. Just him, his lady (his bike) and the stars.

 _Can it get any better?_

They took a sharp turn around the lake. Lance was in the lead. That's when they both noticed it.

Some galra soldiers were surrounding someone, pushing them around, closer to the lake.

"You gonna cry, freak?"

"I think she's gonna cry!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The two looked to each other, nodding before jumping out of their ships, sprinting to where they were.

The game was over, this was real. Two taller boys were pushing around a little girl… A little girl with black almost green hair wearing a Little Mermaid T-shirt.

 _Plax!_

They were almost there when Plax was pushed hard enough to send her flying back and falling right into the water with a large splash.

"PLAX!" Lance cried out, fear going through him, fading to relief when her head broke the surface as she coughed and sputtered.

"You big jerks!" Keith growled, picking up a rock off the ground, rearing his hand back. Lance caught his fist, shaking his head. There were adults looking their way.

Lance smirked when the boys paled, hearing their names being called. Angry parents. They took off running as Lance hurried to the edge of the water, offering Plax his hand. She gave him a grateful look as she grasped onto his hand with both of hers as he pulled her out.

"T-Thanks Lance." She shivered a little, wrapping her arms around herself. "Those guys wouldn't leave me alone."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little cold."

Lance shrugged off his aviators jacket, draping it over her shoulders. "Here, you can borrow this then."

Plax's face heated up a little as she gave a shy look. "You sure? I thought we were suppose'ta be rivals."

"Great Whites are still best shark but… I wanna be your friend too Plax. 'Sides you're a siren. So you can't have cooties." Lance nodded to his head to Keith. "Right, Keith?"

"Um… Yeah!" Keith nodded, giving a confident grin though he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to. "That's right." _But… she's a GIRL._

Plax giggled as she gave Lance and Keith a grin.

"Alright, I'm the Siren then. I like that. Can I play with you guys too?"

"Sure! Right?"

"Yeah, c'mon! I think Dad has some towels in the car from when you had swim class."

The trio retrieved Lance and Keith's bikes, starting to walk back the way they came. Plax picked up her pace, clapping Lance hard on the shoulder as he gave her a confused look before she took off running.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Keith smirked. "You're infected now." He whispered to Lance before getting on his bike and pedaling away.

Lance gave a cry of dismay chasing after.

"PLAX! KEITH! OH I AM SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

 _So… not all girls are walking cootie containers._

 _Some are sirens… and she's my friend._


	10. Jailbreak

Jailbreak

It was a known rule at Garrison Elementary that you were not to go over the fence or around the fence to go across to the high school campus.

It was a major rule that you were to not go over there ever if you were under 10 unless you were with a parent or other guardian.

However, Keith was intending fully to break that rule during recess. He had a good reason to!

 _Shiro looked pale to the children as he went about their morning routine, almost like he was on autopilot. The man occasionally could be seen putting a hand to the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply._

" _Daddy? Are you okay?" Hunk had asked him, concern in his eyes. Shiro ruffled his hair giving a tired smile._

" _I'm just exhausted. My head really hurts today but I'm fine. Go eat your breakfast."_

 _That headache seemed to affect him right up until they got to the gate for the elementary campus._

Something was wrong with Shiro and Keith was going to go find him and make sure everything was alright. It wouldn't be hard to convince his brothers to join in. Which was exactly why Keith was sitting at one of the tables he shared with a few other students, tapping a black crayon against his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm…" He smirked as he started to jot down what he thought looked like the blueprints of the "Galra School", switching out his crayons when he needed to.

 _Heh perfect. No Galra teachers or Emperor Zarkon can make me stop from keeping my family safe!_

The bell rang, indicating reces. He grinned, jumping up and bolting out of class before Ezor could even remind him to pick up after himself. His blueprints quickly being rolled up and tucked into his jacket pocket as he slowed to a jog.

This was paladin business. Not supposed to be done on school grounds but it was important.

It didn't take him long to meet up with his siblings. Lance was playing with Plax, the girl showing him something in one of her books about sea life. Hunk was perched atop the jungle gym as Matt hung upside down from the monkey bars.

"PALADINS!" He called out, getting their attention. Lance made a motion for him to be quiet before they all hurried to where they had met usually - the same jungle gym where they had met Matt.

"What is it, Keith?" Matt asked, adjusting his glasses, raising an eyebrow. Keith looked genuinely mad, not just upset because of a possible tantrum brewing but angry.

"We have a mission." He looked to Plax. "You better not tell the enemy."

"The other girls? I won't." Plax giggled. "What kind of mission?"

Keith scrunched his nose up. He didn't want other people in here hearing this. This was a family matter and a paladin matter. Not a siren matter.

"We gotta rescue Daddy."

The older boys took a double take at his words. "Eh? What do you mean Keith? Dad's fine. He's working." Hunk got a nervous look. "Right? I mean, he was crabby when he dropped us off and really tired but he was fine."

"I dunno." Lance hummed in thought. "That was pretty weird for Dad."

Plax looked to Matt, giving a confused look. "What's that mean?"

"Means our Dad's been acting weird which he has." Matt frowned as a thought crossed his mind.

 _He said it was all pretend but…_

Matt set his backpack down, digging through it until he found the Animorphs book he was recently reading. "I know he said it wasn't real but… I dunno."

"You dunno what? What he say wasn't real?" Hunk asked, his voice raising a pitch.

Matt's face was serious as he opened the book. "It might be that the high school is a Yeerk pool. Like The Sharing." He told them. "Someone under Yeerk control wouldn't act right."

The younger kids looked to each other, nervousness in their expressions. Keith was usually the one who called the shots when it came to the 'aliens' of their lives but… what if it was real?

"What do Yeerks do?" Plax asked, a scared look coming to her eyes.

"Matt said they're aliens that take over a person." Lance spoke up. "They become totally under their control cause Yeerks don't have bodies. Right?"

"Right. They become human-controllers. There's other beings they take over as Controllers but Human Controllers are easier to hide than Hork-Bajir or Taxxons." Matt told them as he narrowed his eyes. "So… if it's not really a headache - since when does Dad get sick? Ever?"

"NEVER!"

Keith walked over, standing beside Matt. "Which means, we gotta get over the fence and get over to the high school campus. It's dangerous galra land out there though. We gotta be careful, sneaky. Stealth."

"So um… How are we gonna do that?" Hunk asked. "Because this sounds like this could get us in trouble and Dad said no paladin business off the playground unless we're at home or at Allura's or at the park. So this is a big no on his "stuff not to do" list. Right below swearing."

"But that's regular Daddy! Not… Not Alien Mind Control Daddy!" Keith insisted "We gotta at least check. If it's really Daddy he'll come right for us but if he's not then we know he's a Yeerk."

"Controller, Keith. Not a Yeerk. The Yeerk would be what's in his head making him sick. I mean, I don't remember Human Controllers in the books having them get sick but… it's possible." Matt replied, putting his book away. "We got no choice. If he's a Controller than we gotta be the ones to stop more people there becoming them."

"Uh why don't we just go back to playing?" Hunk didn't like this plan. This sounded like they were going to get in major trouble with Shiro or possibly Lotor or Honerva, the science teacher whose classroom had a solid view of the playground.

Honerva AKA Haggar to the students (behind her back) the strictest of the teachers and one of the oldest, being Lotor's mother of all people.

"No!" The other four yelled.

"We gotta. It's for Dad and I'm not explaining to Pidgey why Dad's not gonna be normal." Lance scoffed.

"Darn right we're not telling Pidge!" Matt agreed.

"I'll keep watch!" Plax volunteered, holding her hand up.

Keith nodde. "Alright, let's go! Voltro-"

"Vol!" Lance interrupted, pumping a fist into the air.

"TRON!" The other three cheered as Keith gave him a sour look.

"Voltron."

"We're still gonna work on that."

"No, we're not." Keith gave him a look.

"Let's go save Dad."

oooooo

Shiro was in the middle of his lunchbreak, sighing to himself. His head was pounding and the medication he took hadn't kicked in yet. It was a migraine and he wanted more than anything to call off, go get the kids and go home but he wasn't about to leave without finishing his classes for the day and he also wasn't about to take them out of school either.

 _Because if I have to drive home to sleep, I'm gonna have to ask around for favors to go get them._

If he was honest, aside from the migraine, he didn't feel that great in actuality. He hid it well, something he was a bit too good at doing from his time in the military but he was exhausted.

 _Okay. You're gonna get up, that bell is gonna ring. You will not cringe, or cry out, or call off. Nope. I will get through this last half, the bell will ring AGAIN, I will go get the car, get the kids and go home. We will have Chinese for dinner because I'm not cooking. I'll sleep, the kids will watch Power Rangers or something and then bedtime._

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, sitting up as the bell rang. He quickly gathered up his lesson plan, going through it.

It would be a long afternoon but worth it.

 _Hope the kids are having a better day than I am._

He took a deep breath going into the lesson.

"Today we'll be looking into the history and the travels of the Cassini-Huygens, collaboration of NASA, the European Space Agency and the Italian Space Agency, to send a probe to study the planet of Saturn, its rings and its moons."

At the very least Katie was home and there was no tiny interruptions.

 _The boys are at school and Allura is sitting for Katie. All's good. Now to finish the lesson before my head explodes._

oooooo

"C'mon guys, we gotta hurry. Dad might never be the same again!"

"Matt, I call the shots!"

The boys came to a stop at their next obstacle. The chainlink fence that separated the high school from the elementary school.

Hunk looked back to where they had come from. Recess was long over by now, he was sure. Which meant they were going to be marked as late or absent.

"Guys, Plax can't keep watch forever. Maybe Dad's not been taken over by an alien ear slug."

"No." The other three shot back, already climbing the fence.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

They didn't see the security cameras following their every movement as their images came onto the monitors in the security office.

"Sir...?"

"What is it?" Commander Iverson sighed, as he made his way over. "Who's trying to sneak out?"

"Not sneak out sir. Sneak in." The guard pointed to the footage of five young children climbing the fence, trying to make their way over. "Looks like some kids got out of the elementary campus."

Iverson narrowed his eyes, studying the footage. "Close in on their faces."

He nodded, doing so as the commander recognized the four boys.

"Keep your eyes on 'em. I need to call Shirogane to get his kids."

Shiro was just finishing up his lesson when there was a knock at the door. He opened it, finding one of the other teachers on the other side. "Excuse me?"

"Professor Shirogane, there's a problem. Iverson says it's an urgent matter." He whispered as Shiro's eyes filled with concern. "Your kids jumped the fence and are now trying to sneak in here."

"THEY WHAT!?" He exclaimed, grimacing as he felt a flare up of his migraine. Just when it had been calming down, it was back with full force. "Mgh... Cover for me, please?"

"Will do."

Shiro took off, hoping he got to them before security did.

 _What have those four gotten into NOW!?_

He found three of them on one side of the fence, trying to encourage Hunk to finally make the leap over like they had. The seven year old looked terrified as he knelt on the top of the fence.

"O-Okay I'm coming down-"

"NO!"

Hunk's head snapped up, relief filling his eyes.

Keith, Lance and Matt looked over, guarded looks coming to their eyes.

"Dad?"

"Daddy?"

Shiro gave them a stern look as he slowed to a stop before them, crossing his arms. "What on Earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class - and Hunk don't even think about moving." He held his arms out as the boy gladly threw himself into them, clinging to his shirt. "What the heck is with the fence climbing? That's dangerous!"

"You're sick." The four chorused confusing him.

"What…? I'm not sick." Shiro shook his head, cringing a little at the jostling. Now that he was slowed to a halt, his head was actually aching pretty bad but he kept his composure. "And further more what you four did was trespassing - a major rule break. You could get in major trouble here AND at your own school!"

The boys fell quiet, their gazes dropping. Keith kicked at the dirt a bit.

"We thought something was wrong cause you weren't acting right. You looked like you were hurting."

Shiro frowned, his arms tightening around Hunk as he felt him shake.

"We thought something had to be really wrong 'cause… 'cause your never sick." The seven year old mumbled.

Matt looked up adjusting his glasses. "Enough we thought maybe we should check on you."

Lance gave him a look. "I thought it was 'cause he was a Controller. At least that was YOUR idea."

"Controller-" Shiro cut himself off, shaking his head. "You guys… No Dr. Pepper for a week and I want a promise to just ask me before we leave the house if I'm okay. None of this espionage, paladin sneaking around - which you know my rules."

"Yessir."

"And-Mgh…"

They gave him a worried look.

Shiro sighed. The jig was up and if he hid it now, he knew he was going to be hearing about Controllers all night.

"Okay, maybe I am a little under the weather. Had this killer headache all day. I'm honestly this close to just going home."

"Go home then!" The boys growled a little, even Hunk.

"If you're sick you should be resting!"

"I'm not that sick and now you guys need to get back to-"

The bell rang. Signaling the end of the day.

 _How… How long were these guys trying to find a part of the fence they could climb!?_

"We're sorry, Daddy." Keith murmured. "We're sorry."

"Really sorry." Lance added.

"Yeah."

"I'm not galra." Hunk mumbled.

Shiro shook his head, leading them off. "I forgive you guys but please no more fence hopping. You guys could've been really hurt - and you probably gave your teachers a reason to be worried."

"Sorry."

"We won't do it again."

"Atta boys."

Keith picked up the pace.

"But YOU can't say you're fine anymore if you're sick. Okay?"

Shiro smirked a little.

"Okay, that's fair, Little Cub. But… you guys still gotta help with the dishes tonight."

"Yeah yeah, extra chores." Lance scoffed. "Like we're scared of that."

"And no Dr. Pepper for three days." He added as they all gave sounds of dismay.

 _Note to self: Find a new effective punishment besides chores._

 _But seriously, I wanted an out all day. I'm not happy by the means I got the out but…_

 _Hey, I wasn't right under that bell._

 _Now to go home and execute plan No Cook and Sleep._


	11. Fall (Part 1)

Fall (part 1)

Hunk loved when it got colder out. At least now he did. Before he dreaded it, since it meant having to watch what they did about heat, so the heating bill wouldn't go up and have people get suspicious.

Now though? It was nice. The air was crisp and cool, there was colorful leaves on everyone's lawns.

Best of all?

He had a nice warm home to retreat to and play with his family in. Or cook with Shiro.

Now though, he was staring longingly at a large bag of candy nearly the same size he was. It was October and Shiro was taking them along this time for a grocery run.

"Daddy?" He called, giving him his best puppy eyes. "Can I please get-"

"Sure." Shiro responded without missing a beat as he looked over, the other children giving him a stunned look. Normally that would've been responded to with a hearty: "No way in heck." and giving up on the spoils for the next time. Shiro NEVER said yes to that much candy!

"Really?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow, Keith giving him a giddy look as Lance gave a suspicious look. Even Katie was eying him weirdly.

Shiro gave, them a good natured smile as he lifted the bag into the cart. "It'll be perfect for trick or treat. It's all chocolate!"

The kids gave out calls of dismay as Shiro received five looks of betrayal.

He gave them a firm look but there was mischief in his eyes.

"Come on, why do you want that candy when you all are gonna be trick or treating?"

That made the bag of candy all but forgotten, as they went through the store, the children excitedly making their plans for the night of Halloween.

"Oh man, what if we made a haunted house?" Matt asked grinning wickedly. "I could make a really cool Visser 3 costume-"

"Matt if that idea involves someone being the tail end of an Andalite, you're not going to do it." Shiro told him.

"But Katie would be perfect! She can keep up with me!"

"NO!" Katie responded sticking her nose in the air, giggling as Shiro tapped her nose. "I'mma be a paladin."

Keith's head snapped up as he grinned.

"That's it! We don't need new costumes!" He exclaimed. "We'll wear our paladin outfits out! No paladin rules for school apply for the neighborhood right!?"

Shiro hummed in thought. That indeed was true. It would also save him some money, he'd just have to, get them warmer pants and shirts to go under the armor pieces. And he wouldn't have to worry about them having their faces fully exposed to the cold.

"Alright. I approve!"

The kids cheered, excitement in their eyes as they thought about the day to come. Costumes, candy, rules being flipped upside down.

"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

"Kids, slow down!"

oooooooo

Allura hummed, in thought as she looked up at the banner being hung over her register.

"Hm… A little higher please?"

It was quite special if she did say so herself. She had, the children paint anything they could think of to go with fall onto it with a promise it would go up in the shop. Even though, some things she was a bit confused on. Like Lance drawing a shark on his entire section.

Though, for the two helping her… They were a little less than pleased. For you see…

She had been at this for just over an hour.

"Allura, dear why don't we just stick it to the wall?" Alfor asked, giving his daughter a pleading look.

"I'm with your father, I don't trust these ladders of yours." Coran chimed, in giving her a slight annoyed look trying to hold his end up.

Allura gave a long sigh, nodding. "I suppose so... I just wanted the kids to see it when they came in right away." She replied in a sullen voice, lowering her gaze. "I… I guess I'll just go re-stock the paint aisle.."

Alfor and Coran gave each other looks of alarm as Allura started to walk away.

"W-wait! ALLURA COME BACK! WE'LL HANG, IT PROPERLY LOOK!"

She turned, around her eyes lighting up. "Oh thank you so much!"

"You spoil her." Coran muttered when Allura wasn't looking.

"I can't stand to see her sad, and neither can you." Alfor muttered back.

The swim teacher sighed giving a nod, that indeed was true. He had been friends with Alfor since before Allura was even born, and he was honored to be called her god father.

Even if she had him wrapped around her little finger, well into her twenties.

"Alright now, just a bit higher." Allura walked backwards a bit, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder a grin coming to her face, as they did so. She made a motion, with her hands as if she was looking through a lens. "Yes, yes this is perfect! And I can put it on my shop's site too!"

"Oh wonderful-"

"Now if you, two could just stay still until October is over-"

"WHAT!?"

She grinned holding up a box of thumb tacks. "Just kidding."

Alfor and Coran gave her mirrored sour looks. "I'll remember this."

"No you won't. You know you love having me be silly."

"Given my line of work? Yes."

After, getting the banner pinned up they stepped back to marvel in a job well done. Allura hugging her father.

"Thank you, both of you. I couldn't have done it by myself."

"You really need to hire more people." Coran remarked.

Allura got a wicked look on her face, as Alfor gave him a similar one.

"Why Coran last I checked your usual pool shut down for the season so until an indoor position comes up like at the Y…" Allura grinned. "You could help out around here."

Coran huffed crossing his arms. "No way, I am not doing this all day every day young lady!"

Allura sighed heavily doing the same leaning against the ginger man, a pout on her face.

"You just don't like me anymore."

He cringed at that tone. She was a master of emotional guilt… And they were both right, unless he got hired at the Y he was out of a job for the season.

And he would admit it would be nice to get away from competitive children, especially by the likes of a certain Shirogane child…

"Alright, you win!"

"YAY! Oh I love you!" Allura whirled around hugging him tightly. He patted her head looking to Alfor.

"Remember, at one point you and your wife trusted me to raise her if you bite the big one."

"And I still trust you with making sure she stays out of trouble."

"Oh I'll be able to help more with Shiro's little ones too now that I got someone to man the shop now. I won't have to constantly keep Katie out of mischief by myself if I have to bring her here-"

As Allura prattled on, new idea's coming to her mind for how to decorate her store for the season, the men sighed knowing they would likely be called into action if they weren't busy. Alfor checked his phone seeing a text as he stepped out.

"So sorry to be running off duty calls."

"Take care father." Allura waved as Coran mouthed "Don't leave me" after him.

She looked behind her as he pretended to be studying some silk plants.

"Alright let's get ready to open for the day! The Castle of Creation doesn't open by itself!"

Coran privately wondered how long he would last working for Allura. She may have had a good business going for her — but she worked him enough during regular days.

And by the look on her face, he was going to find out soon.

ooooooo

Shiro felt concerned as he went through the attic trying to find what he had in the means of decorations. He wanted to go all out for the kids, it was their first real holiday together. He wanted to make it special. Start new traditions with them.

 _But… I can't do that IF I CAN'T DECORATE THE FREAKING HOUSE._

He kept checking, he found his share of the Christmas decorations he and his brother had all too gladly lifted from their grandmother before she retired to Florida. But there was no signs of Halloween decorations.

 _Ugh… When, in doubt…_

He took out his phone calling up his twin. Somehow Sven always remembered where Shiro threw everything whenever he unpacked. College, he couldn't find his razor for a whole month but Sven walked into his dorm and dug it out like he had been living there instead.

"Yoohoo! Sven speaking."

Shiro rolled his eyes at the accent, he knew where Sven picked it up but it didn't cease to amuse him whenever he heard it.

"Yoohoo yourself. What's new?"

"Oh just annoying my roommate, just finished moving everything in his room by a half inch." Sven cackled, Shiro could practically see him rubbing his hands together.

Shiro cringed, already picturing the potential meltdown. Sven lived with an astrophysicist named Slav, the man was brilliant but utterly insane and quite possibly had OCD. They weren't entirely sure since Slav also was convinced that in 'this reality' there was no such thing for him.

"Well, good luck not being brutally murdered by that guy."

"I know, I know. So what's our favorite Black Lion up to?"

"I'm in the attic wondering where the fu-fudge, everything is." Shiro covered the mouthpiece listening sighing in relief at not hearing anyone exclaim over his near slip.

"Geeze, what'd they do to your mouth?"

"I never had a 'mouth' that was you on the Moon."

"Eh, true, true." Sven chuckled. "So what is it you're wondering where it is?"

"My Halloween stuff? … Did I even have that?"

Sven was quiet before he busted up laughing, Shiro could hear him slamming his fist on his desk.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What Halloween stuff? Shiro you didn't take ANY of that because Mom and Dad only had one box! They still have it. Remember, I don't put up decorations outside my room because Slav'll have a coronary? That's why. So that, stuff is in California."

Shiro groaned throwing his head back.

"Sven that is really not what I wanna hear right now."

"Then go to the Halloween store, or go to whatever store has a section and start buying. Make it part of your new little family's tradition. Every kid can have their say then."

Shiro cringed picturing his bill. That would not go well for his budget.

"I can't. Keith also has his birthday coming up."

"... That's it. I am not having my nephews and niece have no decorations!"

"I can buy a few-"

"Ah ah, no few! I still get that hefty astronaut check. I do nothing with it except let it float in the bank because after bills I do nothing with it aside from food shopping. I'll wire it in."

"You don't have to-"

"This is my present to your kids since I won't be meeting them for a bit. Please let me do this little brother."

Shiro huffed as he chuckled a little. "I am older than you by five minutes. But thank you… Seriously."

"Hey. What are brothers for?"

"To give you a hard time over everything? By the way go outside of Slav's room and rearrange the whole apartment by a half inch."

Sven cackled evilly.

"You are my brother. Thank you!"

"Thank YOU!"

Shiro soon hung up the phone hurrying back downstairs, seeing the kids were just playing in the living room. Matt was sitting in Shiro's favorite chair, reading another book, Katie was playing with some tsum tsums and her green lioness.

Keith and Lance were playing a video game… And arguing over it.

"No, that's not how you play that level!"

"Let me play it my way Keither!"

"Lancelot!"

Hunk looked up from his own gaming system.

"Lance! Keith! Don't even start!"

Shiro smirked. "Hey kids. Wanna go run an errand? A big one?"

The children looked to each other curiosity in their eyes. They already had gone grocery shopping that week. Usually that was classified as a 'big errand' when it was the whole Shirogane family.

"What errand Daddy?" Keith asked, the young boy looking up at Shiro with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go to the Halloween shop. I don't have any decorations so..." Shiro grinned. "We need to go buy some and see what we want the house to look like."

The children were quiet before they erupted into cheers and questions as they rushed around Shiro, even Matt was jumping around.

"Zombies, all over!"

"I wanna see vampires!"

"Can we get a fog machine?!"

"What about fake blood?"

"I want a jumping spider!"

Shiro laughed kneeling to their levels. "We'll make a big list of idea's and then see what we wanna do. Sound good?"

"OKAY!"

Lance got a grin on his face. "Maybe we can go to the Castle of Creation and see if Allura's got anything we can use too."

Shiro blushed a little. "M-maybe. Don't wanna bug her."

"Aww come on!"

"You and Allura haven't talked in FOREVER!"

"I saw her yesterday afternoon."

"Picking me up. You talked for exactly two minutes and twenty seconds." Katie replied giving Shiro a sneaky grin. Matt got a proud look ruffling her hair up.

"... Why you little!"

"RUN FROM PAPA LION!"

ooooooo

"Alright kids, now remember don't go too far-" Shiro warned them as they entered the store, not even being able to finish his sentence before Lance and Keith darted off. Hunk and Matt looked up at him expectantly. _Okay, it's a holiday. I can loosen up a little._

"Go on, make sure they don't get too far away."

"Thanks Dad!" They scurried off after their brother's, Katie being the only one sticking close to Shiro.

"Well? Let's go look around too."

Katie nodded, clinging to his leg as they walked around, looking at some of the, animatronic displays, Shiro checking the prices to see if it would be worth it.

Lance looked around as he hurried after Keith in an aisle full of creepy dolls, the younger boy keeping a good pace ahead of him.

"Keith come on!"

The five-year old looked around sneakily as he spotted what he was looking for. He walked by an animatronic spider, making sure not to step on the sensor. He could see Lance jogging to keep up… He stood perfectly, still as Lance stepped right on it.

In a split-second the spider's eyes lit up as it began to move, lunging right at Lance. He let out a small shriek, jumping back.

"UWAH!"

Keith snickered an amused look coming to his eyes. "Gotcha good!"

"Why you little…! C'mere!"

"Now you're talking like Daddy!" He teased backing up… Stepping over another sensor as an animatronic doll started shrieking behind him, eliciting a scream from Keith as well. "AHHH!"

Both backed up, looking to each other getting grins on their faces. They had to have these.

"Dad!"

Hunk and Matt wandered around the back of the store looking mostly at the costumes, occasionally pointing out something they thought might look cool. Matt had a basket in his hands, that they would toss something they wanted to show the others into.

"Hm… Hey." Matt pointed to a large display with what looked like mortuary slabs set up. Hunk got a nervous look shaking his head.

"No way. You go."

"Fine."

Matt set down his basket, walking over, a confident look in his face. He didn't even flinch when one display shot right up when he stepped on the sensor eliciting a yelp from Hunk.

"H-how did you not even-?!"

"You only know Katie as she is. You didn't have to share a room with her when she was a newborn and shrieking at all hours of the night." Matt smirked folding his arms behind his head.

Hunk gave him a sour look before giving him a terrified look pointing behind him.

"What?"

Matt was leaning a bit too far back, as a trap door opened up as an electronic zombie jumped up bumping into him causing the oldest to jump back in alarm.

"GAH!"

"So you can get scared." Hunk grinned crossing his arms. Matt gave him an annoyed look shoving him a little. "Hey!"

"I was NOT scared." He huffed turning his nose up. "I am mature, and I was playing along for your sake."

"Sure big bro, whatever you say." Hunk chuckled as they walked off to find the others. "Whatever you say."

They met up with Lance and Keith, the two chasing each other with some prop swords they had found.

"Hey Matt lookit! They have Power Ranger swords!" Keith waved as he took note of them. Lance took this chance to hit him lightly in the back with his. "Hey!"

"I can see that. But you got your light saber."

Keith pouted hugging it to his chest. "B-but… I want it."

"Keith we're here to get decorations. Not for toys."

"Well, I'm gonna ask Daddy."

Matt shrugged. "Alright if you insist. He's gonna say no though."

"No he won't."

For Shiro… He was having a bit of a dilemma. He had his back turned for two seconds, before he felt the weight of Katie vanish from his right leg. He had lost track of his daughter very quickly. And he to put it bluntly, was about to freak out.

"Katie!? Katie Shirogane!?"

Katie peered out from a few packages of costumes giggling before covering herself again. Shiro ran a hand through his hair, worry in his eyes as he called her name again walking by her hiding spot.

She lunged out, grabbing onto his leg again.

"BOO!"

Shiro gasped before sighing in relief, scooping her up into his arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry." She pouted. "I was jus' playin'."

"You can give me mini heart attacks all day at home but not here. Okay?"

"Okay." She pouted kissing his chin. "Chu!"

Shiro kissed her head. "There's my good little cub."

She nodded looking around spotting the boys as she pointed.

Shiro nodded heading over to where they were at. The boys were giving him far too innocent - forced innocent grins, that made him nervous as they crowded around something. Had they bumped into something and broke it?

He set Katie back on her feet, as she ran to Matt hugging him.

"What's up kids-"

He stepped on a sensor as the boys leapt to the side as a trap door opened up an animatronic zombie resembling something made out of tar jumped up shaking its mechanical arms at him.

"BRAINS!"

"UWAH!" He gasped instinctively reaching for a holster as if he was back in the army. He paused seeing it retract back to where it had come from blinking at the closed doors. The boys were cracking up, even Katie was giggling. "Hey!"

"Y-you should've seen your face! Hahaha!" Keith laughed pointing. Lance nodded, laughing too hard to respond.

Shiro rolled his eyes ruffling their hair. "Okay, we're buying that one. Thace'll scream even louder than I did."

Keith grinned evilly, at this suggestion. "Ooo."

"And put that sword away."

"Aww!"

Matt gave Keith a knowing look, as he trudged off to do as told.

"Alright kids." Shiro looked at a list he had been making as he walked around. "Let's make a decision here."

ooooooo

After they got home, it was right to work putting together displays they had purchased, or putting away the usual decor in replacement for something more appropriate to the season.

Shiro left that part to the children, as he sat in the middle of the kitchen trying to put together one of the animatronics they had purchased.

"I don't get it, this is the right part." He muttered eyes narrowing as he read the instructions. "I'm putting the thing in the right spot!"

"You didn't twist it." A voice said behind him as he glanced back to see Hunk standing there holding one of his screwdrivers.

"Wanna help?"

He nodded sitting beside Shiro taking the instructions into his hands scanning them briefly. He nodded to himself before getting right to work.

Shiro watched him for a few minutes, smiling as he saw the look of concentration in his eyes. He ruffled his hair up.

"Good job Hunk."

"Thanks. Sorry we ran off on ya at the store… We just got really excited."

"I know." Shiro leaned back looking into the living room seeing Keith was walking around showing his red lion all the decorations they had so far put up. "And it's only just begun."

 _After, all Keiths birthday is part of October too._

 _Guh, how am I gonna handle all this?_

A thought crossed his mind as he grinned to himself.

 _I'll ask Allura for help._


	12. Fall (Part 2)

Fall Part 2

It was a couple of days before Shiro could get time with Allura by himself. Luckily - or unluckily depending on who you asked - Coran volunteered to watch the kids while he and Allura chatted.

Coran was very much regretting this as Shiro's children seemed to dissolve and imps wearing the children as disguises emerged.

"Katie, you get off of the counter this instant-Matt, you are not supposed to unfold the bolts of fabric - Hunk! Those lollipops are for those who donate! LANCE! KEITH! … Oh, you two are just coloring - wait are those stock or not!?"

He was beginning to very quickly dread his job.

In the coffee shop next door, Shiro and Allura were seated at a booth looking over a notebook he had.

"So Keith hasn't mentioned his birthday at all?" Allura asked taking a sip of her drink, confused. Keith was usually so vocal about what he wanted, it was a genuine surprise to hear he hadn't made any plans of his own.

"No, not at all. That's the weird thing. The other kids, already are plotting their birthdays out but Keith is super quiet." He frowned. "I- I wonder if I'm messing this up. I mean, he's going to be turning six in two weeks, I don't really celebrate birthdays in my class unless it's bringing cupcakes for the students but those are store bought and-"

"Shiro!"

He cringed. "Sorry."

Allura leaned forward, her eyes locking with his, a serious look in her eyes, but an easy going, almost mischievous grin on her face.

"You're doing just fine. Keith isn't like other kids as we know. None of your children are. That's the best thing though, isn't it? That every child is different in his or her own unique way."

Shiro nodded, agreeing with her completely. He couldn't think of five kids that were exactly like his.

"Yeah, that's true. And I don't wanna go nuts either. I don't wanna throw him a party if he doesn't want one."

"Just remember. When you talk to him, be sure the other kids aren't trying to inject idea's he might not be entirely for."

"This is Keith we're talking about. He bit Thace. And he was going to bite Lance and might still do it one of these days."

"Then you know exactly what to do then."

"Thanks Allura… Hey um. Are you busy Halloween night?"

She propped her chin up on her hand taking another sip of her drink.

"Not really. Shop's closed on Halloween and I don't usually do much except watch scary movies and hand out candy. Why?"

… _Do you really wanna ask her out with your kids included in that? It's not really a date, more like make sure I have another adult to talk to while my kids turn into demons of sugar…_

"Um… Well… Besides Trick or Treat, I was going to make a big dinner and watch movies with the kids. And I was wondering if you weren't too busy if you wanted to maybe join us. Yo-you don't have to join us on Trick or Treat but I… I make a mean Chicken and 40 cloves-"

"Ooh I haven't ever had that before." She grinned. "It's a date."

Shiro felt his face heat up.

He honestly wasn't sure how to process that for a moment, as he stared dumbfounded.

 _D-d-date… It's a date…_

 _IT'S A DATE._

Allura tilted her head watching him for a moment, concern coming to her blue eyes as she reached across the table feeling his cheek.

"Your face is all red. Are you alright?"

"A-ah yes! Yes! I'll be glad to have you with us, I promise it'll be fun."

"I look forward to it and if you want, I can handle handing out candy at your house while you spend time with the kids. I'll man both my house and yours then."

"Y-you mean that?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Allura. Means a lot."

She smiled.

"Anytime." She checked her phone. "... We should probably check on Coran."

"Oh. OH."

ooooo

Keith hummed a little as he jogged, keeping up with Shiro quite easily. It was still pretty early, and they were on their weekend jog. Allura had an eye on the younger kids while they slept so Shiro and him decided to head out already.

He wished he could've worn his boots but Shiro was right that sneakers were better for jogging. He couldn't help but notice that instead of looking straight ahead with focus, Shiro kept looking to Keith.

"Um. Daddy?" He asked as they slowed to a stop already starting to chug from their water bottles.

"Yeah kiddo?"

Keith fiddled with the top of his water bottle a bit. "What's wrong? You look worried." He replied his eyes getting some concern in them. He kicked at the dirt a little. "Did. Did I do something bad?"

Shiro shook his head, sitting on the bench patting his lap. Keith eagerly climbed up making himself comfortable.

"Keith you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanna ask you something and I want you to be honest okay?"

Keith still was a bit suspicious wondering if he was about to get in trouble but nodded anyway.

So the question Shiro threw at him took him for a loop.

"What do you wanna do on your birthday?"

Keith pulled back a little looking up at his father surprised.

"Huh?"

"It's on the 23rd kiddo. It's two weeks from now." Shiro ruffled his hair eliciting a small laugh from his youngest son. "So I'm trying to think of what we can do on it."

Keith shrugged the small smile that had formed fading into a small pout. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to make Shiro feel bad.

He wanted to have a birthday like it was when both of his parents were alive.

Keith thought back to his last birthday when they were all together his frown deepening. Shiro grew concerned at this expression hugging him closer.

"Keith.?"

"We… We had a tradition… M-me… My mommy and bi-birth dad." He murmured his voice shaking a bit. While he was processing his grief well, he still had times when he missed them dearly.

"You did?" Shiro stroked circles on his back bringing him closer. "What did you do? If, I can ask."

"You can." Keith took a deep breath not wanting to cry. _Dad and Mama would want me to have fun. So. So we'll have fun._ "We went to the pumpkin patch near the countryside of the city? The one with the big corn maze?"

Shiro nodded he remembered seeing it a few times driving to visit Antok who lived out there.

"That sounds like fun."

"It is. We went and did the hayride which went out to the patch. Then it would stop while we picked out our pumpkin and Mommy would get all worried I'd stick myself with the little thorns the stems have sometimes. But Dad would tease her a lot about it. Then we'd get back on the hayride." Keith smiled as he remembered it.

" _Keith baby don't touch your face-Ryou stop laughing! You want him to get thorns in his face!?"_

" _Mariah calm down! He's careful and you already made him wipe his hands a million times."_

" _Yeah Mommy I'm okay-ouch!"_

" _RYOU! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"_

Keith started giggling as he remembered. Every year it seemed to repeat because as soon as his mother would say "don't touch your face" he had to. "Then we'd get corn on the cob and cider donuts. They have big fire pits there right?" Shiro nodded as Keith continued. "And they sell apple cider made right there. So we'd buy some and that'd be my birthday lunch. We'd huddle around the bonfire and Dad would tell scary stories."

Shiro ruffled his son's hair up. It sounded like a wonderful memory.

"So… Is that what you wanna do this year?"

Keith perked up nodding, an excited grin coming to his face.

"Yes, oh yes please! I wanna do that with you and Matt and Pidge, and Hunk and Lancey!"

Shiro chuckled lifting him onto his shoulders as he stood up making the trek back to the house.

"Alright it's a plan. Operation Keith's best day out, is a go."

Keith cheered throwing his arms out. "YAHOO!"

Shiro sighed in relief at Keith's reaction. He would be first to admit, he was worried sometimes how he was handling things as a parent. He wasn't perfect - he knew that. But the last thing he wanted was to make any of them feel as if he was trying to replace their original families.

 _This is a good sign. Keith's okay._

ooooooooo

Two weeks later, Shiro quietly lead the other four children into Keith's room, party favors in their hands.

"Remember, treat this as a mission against the galra. It's like… Training. Birthday training." He told them in a hushed tone. Matt smirked raising an eyebrow.

"More like you want us to help you prank Uncle Ulaz and Kolivan sometime."

"Eh true. But behave now."

Keith was fast asleep still, hugging his red lion close to him, his raven hair falling into his face. His family crowded around the bed, as Shiro counted down before they set off the party favors as loud noise roused the child from his slumber.

Keith's dark eyes slowly opened in confusion as he looked around. "Huh.?"

"Happy Birthday Keith!" They called as the now six-year old sat up quickly an excited smile coming to his face.

"That's right. YES! WE'RE GOING TO THE PUMPKIN PATCH!" He cheered jumping up hugging his red lion.

Shiro hugged him stroking his hair. "It's gonna be a good day. I promise."

"I know." He smirked at Lance. "And he can't tease me about bein' five anymore. I'M SIX NOW!"

"You're still short!" Lance retorted. Keith growled playfully, and before Shiro could stop him, the two six year olds were rolling across the floor wrestling.

"KIDS! COME ON!"

"NO!"

"Birthday pinches ya mullet!"

"OW!"

It took about an hour to get ready, Keith content to go at his own pace just enjoying his time with his siblings and father.

"You gotta open mine first!"

"No, mine!"

Keith looked at the small pile of gifts, a finger to his chin in thought of what to open first. Katie tugged on his jacket sleeve holding up something. "Here."

He grinned helping her up into his chair and onto his lap. "Let's see now." He took the small wrapped up item untying it. He chuckled at what was inside.

It was a key chain that looked like a Pokeball, he peered through the translucent top shaking it playfully trying to guess what exactly was inside.

"Hm… What Pokemon did you bestow upon me Professor Pidgey?" He asked as Katie giggled covering her mouth shaking her head.

"Not tellin'! You gotta open it!"

He grinned pushing a button the center as he saw an orange dragon like figure. "Oh… Pidgey!" He hugged her tightly laughing. "Thank you, thank you!"

She squealed nuzzling him. "Your welcome"

"Whoa what is it?" Lance peered over.

Keith grinned.

"She is my baby sister alright. She got me the best Pokemon EVER - Next to Pidgey of course. CHARIZARD!"

"Aw lucky." Hunk chuckled. "Now I know why she was bugging Dad so much when he was on the computer."

"I had ta!" Katie huffed.

"She wanted me to hunt him a shiny one but I told her it'd be rude to take his DS without asking." Matt added ruffling the three-year old's hair. "She wanted to see ya happy bro."

Keith kissed her head. "Thanks again Katie. I'll take him with us to the Pumpkin Patch."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." He closed the pokeball looping the key chain onto the belt loop of his pants to prove it. "See?"

"Yay!"

Shiro chuckled peering in. "Having fun?"

"Yep! Can we go soon? I'll open more presents later."

"Sure kiddo, c'mon!"

The kids scrambled to get ready, surprising Shiro at getting out to the car in record time. Lance for once insisting on helping get Katie into her car seat instead of Matt.

"Huh. You guys really wanna go out." He noted. Keith was the only one missing as Shiro went back in to look for him.

It took him a few minutes before he found him in front of the family shrine he had in his office. Since adopting Keith, Matt and Katie Shiro had added a photograph of their respective sets of parents to it.

"I'm gonna go out with Daddy Shiro today. I promise I won't get needles on my fingers Mommy. And I'll listen and not make mischief Daddy." Keith said, his eyes a bit misty as he looked at the picture. The last photograph he remembered them taking together. "I miss you guys but I'm gonna have a good day. I'm not gonna be sad. Promise."

Shiro waited patiently until Keith parted ways with the shrine, quietly shutting the doors. He looked up at Shiro, his arms up. Shiro scooped him up, carrying him outside.

"I promise I'll make sure your birthday's great."

"Thace isn't invited." Keith reminded him.

"You know it'd be rude to invite everyone else and not him. I thought you two were over it."

"That was before you left him in charge that time." Keith stuck his tongue out. "He's bad at cookin'."

Shiro wasn't going to argue on that point.

"It'll be at your big dinner later. Everyone will be there… Even Kolivan."

Keith perked up at the name a grin coming to his face.

"Uncle Kolivan? Really?" He asked, Shiro giving him a matching grin.

"Yup, they finally gave him a night off but if he has to go in, you know it's because he's got important work."

Keith nodded cheering a little.

Kolivan out of all of Shiro's friends was the one Keith was closest too. They were inseparable whenever he was able to visit, Keith intent on mimicking him whenever he could.

Keith idolized Shiro as his personal hero. But Kolivan was his favorite uncle.

 _Oh I can't wait. I wish he was coming with us!_ Keith thought already wondering what stories the man had for him this time.

The day went off without a hitch, Shiro making sure Keith got to do as much as he could.

Though not to say, it was easy wrangling five children. He had Katie riding on his shoulders, and keeping an eye on the boys. Luckily for him Lance and Keith weren't fighting at all, the two looking through a brochure for the establishment.

"Hey Lance, do you wanna do the corn maze with me?" Keith asked giving a shy look. "Don't laugh but I hate doing it alone. I always got lost… Well… I always wound up alone cause I got lost too."

"I won't laugh. I never did a maze before." He got a sneaky look. "Besides. We gotta train to be strong paladins!"

"Yeah!" Keith's eyes lit up. He rolled up the brochure into a little bat, tapping it against his own shoulder trying to look serious. "ALRIGHT PALADINS! Today we got some tough training' to do against the Galra Empire and Emperor Zarkon's power!"

"Awww but training's borin!" Both Matt and Hunk complained but were grinning.

"Hey, Red's right. C'mon paladins! This is a special mission!" Shiro encouraged. Seeing the excitement and joy on their faces was worth the strange looks he got from passerby's.

Keith pointed the way as the family charged off for the first big activity of the day.

Shiro would later blame his next blunder on Katie's hair creating a curtain around his head… But he missed the sign somehow that said:

"Haunted Maze"

Instead of "Corn Maze".

"Now guys let's stay together. Matt, Hunk watch out for your brothers okay?"

Hunk already had looped an arm with Lance to make sure he didn't run off, Keith was bouncing in place excited.

Matt nodded adjusting his glasses a grin on his face. "Sure thing Papa Lion. Keep an eye on our cub."

"Always." He chuckled.

It was about five minutes later, that they started to get the feeling of being watched… Unbeknownst to them by familiar faces.

"Ezor I don't know how you volunteered us for this. But you owe us." Lotor hissed crossing his arms as he glared at his fellow teacher and longtime friend. "I already have a bad rap as the 'strict' teacher."

"Which is why it's good for you to have fun." She chirped grinning getting ready to pounce. "Now shh I hear people coming."

Lotor really hoped they weren't going to scare someone who took it badly. Somehow, he and a few other teachers got conned into volunteering for this haunted maze as creatures to startle people.

Not that he minded. He had a mischievous side. But he still had to give Ezor a hard time about it.

"Now shh. Narti, Zethrid and Acxa didn't complain."

"I wouldn't mind being next to Acxa." Lotor sighed thinking of the third grade teacher.

"Shh."

They heard footsteps rapidly approaching. They lunged giving loud shrieks and in Lotor's case a very convincing growl.

"AHHH!" Lance ducked behind Hunk. Keith growled swinging the rolled up brochure at Lotor.

"GALRA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Shiro cringed as he and Matt picked up the pace to get over there. "Hey!"

Ezor and Lotor recognized them instantly. Keith having to now hide behind his brothers when Ezor squealed and attempted to hug him.

"AHH! My little astronaut in the making!"

"Noo! I'm a paladin now." Keith huffed. Shiro looked at them closely before a grin started to form on his face, biting his lip. Lotor gave him a death glare.

"Don't you even start."

Katie pointed at the teacher an innocent look on her face.

"Galra prince!"

That did it as Shiro busted up laughing and if he hadn't been holding Katie he might've doubled over.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh Lotor you should've seen the look on your face! Hahaha!" He laughed as Lotor gave him a soured look scoffing.

"It's not that funny!"

"Oh I am SO taking a picture-"

Lotor dove right back into the corn as Ezor giggled.

"Sorry, you'll probably see more of us. Kind of talked them into helping me."

Shiro shook his head. "Whatever you say." He chuckled a look of mirth in his eyes. "Honestly this just made my whole month. Lotor was always a royal pain, now I know for sure he is!"

"He does make the dark prince costume look good." She agreed.

"Galran prince." Keith corrected. "He's an evil Galra prince!"

Ezor gave Keith a high five. "I knew I liked you. Have fun."

"And I'm six now!"

"... AH! You didn't tell me Shiro! I would've gotten him something!"

"Ezor we both know you would've given him way too many cupcakes."

"Well now I will at school!" She ruffled Keith's hair. "Have fun brave warriors. Now if you'll excuse me."

Shiro shook his head as he and the children moved onward. That was unexpected but at least they didn't keep scaring the kids when they realized who they were.

"I swear that was out of my nightmares." Lance remarked quite loudly. "All he needs to yell is: "F FOR FAILURE" and I'll shriek all day."

Lotor was heard giving an aggravated yell.

Keith smirked. "This is the best kinda maze. C'mon guys! PALADIN TEST OF COURAGE!" He called out, as the kids charged forward.

Shiro moved Katie to one of his arms, getting his camera function on his phone set up.

THIS. He had to record.

He only wished, he had it out when Katie had called Lotor what they had been calling him since starting school.

What surprised Shiro more, was that nothing was phasing the kids. They were playing their voltron game, going through motions as if they were infiltrating an enemy hideout.

Shiro set down Katie when she whined, warning her to stick close by as he joined in.

"Okay. One… Two…"

"FOR VOLTRON!" The whole family called out, running right in.

Nothing would scare them if they could help it.

Especially Keith. Instead of rows of corn and rope, he saw eerie metal walls and brilliant lights.

He motioned for the others to follow him as he went around a corner, yelping as he bumped into a figure.

A tall rotting corpse stood before them, with several others. Even Shiro was a bit nervous at the impressive amount of special effects. He scooped up Katie, mentally counting down judging by the kids faces.

".Braaaiins?" The zombie, asked what was once a young man with sandy blond hair asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"PALADINS RETREAT!" Keith shrieked as the children booked it, Shiro jogging after them. Katie was the only one not screaming as she looked at Shiro with a look he knew all too well.

It was the ever so popular "this is my life now" look he had seen during finals week.

Keith was laughing up a storm as soon as he calmed down however, his brothers following suit. Katie shifted and climbed up to Shiro's shoulder again. Lance shoved Keith as he caught his breath.

"You. Are crazy."

"You were almost zombie food!"

"Yeah!" Keith laughed. "I can't wait to tell Uncle Kolivan!"

ooooooo

The rest of the afternoon was spent going on attractions and doing as much as they could before the kids grew tired. The car ride back home caused everyone except for Matt to fall asleep.

When they got back, the house was already lit, all their decorations on and waiting for them. Keith was half asleep as he walked in last out of his family members, blinking in confusion as he noticed people in the house.

Shiro had called everyone to know he was coming home and ordered the food (pizza was what Keith requested) before they piled into the car. Allura let everyone in with the key he had given her just in case.

"Happy Birthday Keith!"

He smiled shyly waving a little. He could see Thace, Antok, Ulaz… Even Alfor and Coran were there. He looked around before spotting a man sitting on the couch a bit off from everyone else.

He had dark skin and white blond hair that he kept tied back. He looked at Keith merely lifting a hand up.

Keith let out a loud squeal bolting right for him and leapt into his arms.

"UNCLE KOLIVAN!" He cheered hugging him tightly. "You're here, you're really here!"

Kolivan chuckled bringing an arm around him returning the embrace.

"Couldn't miss out on your birthday kid. Not after all the trouble you gave me in patching you up."

Keith stuck his tongue out shoving him playfully. "I'm not hurt anymore goofball."

"No, but you're tough."

Shiro smiled softly at the sight of the two, Kolivan egging Keith on as the boy told him about all of his 'brave acts of justice' in the corn maze. Those two had a special bond. One that had started even before Keith had wound up at the hospital he was at.

 _After all, if Kolivan hadn't caught him before he tried walking away. He might not be here today._

He snuck out his phone taking in the scene before him. Hunk was trying to keep Katie from stealing frosting off of Keith's birthday cake.

Matt was telling Alfor all about the latest book he had read, adjusting his glasses when they slid down a big grin on his face.

Lance was bothering Coran and trying to get a reaction that was failing as the man knew all of his tactics…

And Keith. Shiro smiled warmly.

Keith had a look of pure and utter joy on his face as he took everything in. He was totally happy.

He had to get a picture of this.

 _Click._

 _Happy Birthday Son._

oooooooo

"Daaaad! Where's my helmet!?"

"Daddy, I can't find my bayard!"

"Daddy, I'm hungry!"

Shiro took a deep breath as he identified who said what processing it.

"Matt, helmet is on the back of your door. Keith your bayard is in your toy box, Hunk I got a sandwich with your name on it buddy."

Hunk gladly went off with his snack, while Keith and Matt took off to find their things. Shiro checked his watch it was almost time.

"Okay guys, I want you to eat a good snack before we go! You won't be eating candy until we get home and I check it!"

"Okay Dad!"

He felt a tug on his pant leg, looking down at Katie as she gave him a puppy eyed look.

"Can I get a piggy back ride if I get tired?"

He ruffled her hair, helping her get her helmet on properly. "Of course Katie… And if you're really tired, Allura'll be here, so I can drop you off and the boys and I can keep going."

"Nuh uh! I won't miss out on free candy!" She scoffed stamping her foot a little. Shiro chuckled.

"That's my tough girl."

Katie grinned before darting off, as Keith and Matt ran back into the room. The kids were ready to go, all dressed in their costumes.

Shiro smiled slipping his own helmet on. "Alright, paladins, let's go over the rules for tonight." He said ignoring the sounds of protest that met his ears. "No going inside anyone's houses, if the candy is unwrapped it's going in the garbage. Flash lights on as soon as it gets dark. And when I say we're done, we're done. Okay?"

"OKAY!"

With that the Shirogane clan was off, Keith taking the lead, Katie clinging to Matt's side as they went. Shiro hung back keeping an eye on everything, waving a bit to some of the neighbors.

It was a long night, going up streets, down streets. Even cutting into further parts of the neighborhood they lived in. Katie trudged on as she vowed, though there was a few times when she made Shiro go to the door while she flopped over in the person's lawn citing she was too tired to walk anymore. Or times she rode on his shoulders while he carried her.

The boys, to Shiro's surprise, were still full of energy even after it started to get dark. Flashlights on, they still kept going. Katie was once again currently huddled in his arms, her candy bag in his free hand.

"You havin' a good night Katie?" He whispered.

"Mm-hm." She mumbled.

"Are you tired?"

"Mm, mm."

Shiro hefted her up a bit higher as he kept a steady pace. The three-year old was exhausted, her helmet sliding down a bit on her face as she tried to bury it into Shiro's armor. "M'not sleepy. I want candy."

"I know you do. We'll cut across the street up here and start heading home. You guys can get more while we walk." Sneakily he texted Allura to let him know they'd be home soon. He looked to the boys. "Hey guys! Trick or treat time is almost over so let's pick up the pace."

There wasn't much complaint, as they hurried across the street happily going to get as much as they could.

"Hey, we missed that one." Keith pointed back at a house, that only had a jack o lantern lit on the doorstep. Shiro followed his gaze, narrowing his eyes as he sat there was no porch light.

"No. They don't have anything. No light, no trick or treat."

"But they got one light." Lance argued, Hunk giving a nervous look.

"I'll stay here with Dad..."

Matt huffed, as he went up to the door as Shiro quietly tried to call the three back. They knocked, as he sighed waiting for the looks of disappointment. Katie peered out curious.

The door slowly opened, as a woman peered down at them, her white hair tangled around her head, her face covered in some kind of white substance.

"What are you all doing out so late?" She inquired.

It clicked for Matt and Lance as they took in the voice and the glare she was giving them.

This, wasn't some lady's house.

It was home to the strictest science teacher in the Garrison.

Ms. Honerva…

Or as she was 'lovingly' referred to…

 _Haggar._

And to the boys, she looked more galra then teacher. With the pale face mask she had on, and wearing a robe with a hood, she might as well have leapt out of their nightmares.

Lance gave a small yell as he bolted down the sidewalk back to Shiro. Matt tried to tug Keith along.

"N-nothing ma'am, nothing at all!"

Keith pouted digging his heels in.

"Trick or treat please." He gave his best puppy eyes. Honvera sighed shaking her head shivering as some wind came into the house.

"Sorry, fresh out… Unless… HEY! ZED!" She called upstairs. "Do we have anything!?"

"For what?"

Now it was Keith's turn to feel afraid. There had been a small incident recently involving a mis-thrown ball and the principal of the Elementary Division's window.

Zed, or as he was referred to, to the Shirogane's. Zarkon.

"For the trick or treaters, there's still some candy?!"

"Let me see…"

Honerva turned back to the children, confusing coming as she saw them sprinting from the house as if there was a devil on their tails.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?"

"NOWHERE!"

"I DON'T WANNA SEE EMPEROR ZARKON!"

She rolled her eyes closing the door. "Darn kids."

Shiro had a hand to his face unable to believe what he had just witnessed.

"I told you…"

"Don't care, let's book it!"

The last few houses didn't have porch lights on, so the boys happily booked it right to their front door, bee lining past Allura for the safety of their house.

Shiro was amused as he walked up the porch Katie giggling up a storm. "What was that all about?" Allura asked confusion in her eyes.

"That, Allura was my children facing a real alien. Honerva without her makeup." He snorted,

"Oh my." Allura giggled a bit. "Well, everything went fine here. There's still-"

Shiro put a finger to his lips, as Katie looked up as he quickly gave her a smile.

"We'll talk about that later. Let's worry about dinner." Though, he would admit, after all that walking he didn't really feel like cooking.

Allura looked him over, seeing how tired he and even the children seemed. She hummed in thought, before pulling out her cellphone.

"Chinese takeout?"

"You're a mind reader."

Allura smiled, leaning on his shoulder a little. "I just like to help out when I can."

Shiro smiled, sighing in content.

The next few hours seemed to fly by. The kids eating, getting out of their costumes and watching movies. Allura and Shiro sitting together as they joined in… While, Shiro was going through the candy to be sure it was safe.

"Shiro, aren't you taking a bit much for yourself?"

"The 'Dad' pile consists of everything my children won't eat, from each of their bags. Keith hates peanut butter, so butter fingers, reeses all mine. Lance hates nerds, Hunk doesn't like licorice, Katie can't eat gum yet - I don't want it in her hair - Matt hates anything super sour. It's quite fair actually. I leave all chocolate, and all the 'good' stuff." He explained as he separated them into piles. "If they wanna trade amongst themselves, that's on them."

Allura nodded, the sorting making sense. And unable to help but find herself gazing a bit as he took in his image. He was still in his costume, his helmet off, his messy hair revealed. He looked tired, but there was joy in his eyes as he looked at his family.

She followed his gaze smiling softly. Keith was fast asleep, leaning on the right side of the couch, Lance was leaning on the left. Hunk was passed out in the center, curled up. Katie was still awake sitting cross-legged, as Matt was trying not to fall asleep.

"Well Shiro… Think you did well?"

He chuckled.

"I think so… Happy Halloween Allura."

"And to you too Shiro."

 _And to you as well children._


	13. Christmas with the Cubs

Christmas with the Cubs

It was a week before Christmas and all through the house, all creatures were stirring… Except for a mouse.

It was winter break now as well and that meant Shiro could spend more time with his kids as well as make plans.

However, that also meant shopping. Lots. Of shopping. As well as trying to explain for the tenth time what a 'budget' meant.

"Lance!?"

The boy clad in a blue sweater looked away from the TV for a moment. "Yes Daddy?"

Shiro held up a list held together with duct tape that unfolded to the floor. "We need to have a little chat buddy."

Lance scrunched his nose up. He could've sworn he had put that into the mailbox before Shiro had finished his coffee that morning.

"Sure Daddy."

Shiro sat on the couch patting the area beside him as Lance hurried over climbing up. "Now, I know you have a lot of things you would like to have. But you can't keep rewriting your Christmas list Lance. This is the third time."

Lance pouted crossing his arms. "Santa can get you anything."

"Not if the taxes run out."

Lance gave Shiro a confused look. "Taxes?"

"That's why parents have to pay their taxes. It goes to Santa, so he can go shop for things his elves can't make. You don't expect Santa to steal right?"

"NO!"

"Then… Please, Lance. Stop rewriting your list." _Please for my sanity. I stood outside in the middle of the night with Ezor to buy you one of these things…_

"Okay."

Shiro hugged him tightly kissing his head. "There's my little boy blue. Now, go back to your stuff I got arrangements to make."

"What kinda arrangements?"

"We're hosting Christmas."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because your old man lost the straw draw last year." Shiro got up taking his cellphone out. It wasn't a big get together thankfully. While, it was stressful he was also grateful it meant he didn't have to be the one to travel with five small children.

But it also meant his children finally meeting some of their relatives who lived elsewhere.

 _Alright, I already invited Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, Antok I hope shows up finally…_

 _Now. Onto the final one. Cause if he is late…_

Shiro took a deep breath as he dialed the number waiting for the answer.

"YOOHOO!"

"Yoohoo to you too Sven." Shiro chuckled. "Hey bro, you get your flight scheduled yet?"

"Yep, heading out the day after tomorrow and then you get to deal with me through Christmas and New Years."

"Great, I'm really excited to see you. Did… You hear from Mom and Dad yet?"

Sven groaned knowing Shiro wasn't going to like the answer. "You want me to be honest or lie?"

"... Mom didn't schedule a flight yet… Did she?"

"I literally just booked it for her on my computer. She's coming with Dad a day after I am."

Shiro rolled his eyes but he wasn't surprised. His mother was somehow always either early or on time. It was truly a phenomenon.

"At least she'll be here before Christmas." Shiro looked at his watch. "Did you finish shopping?"

"Yep. Sent it by FedEx all that out the other day. Slav I think got beamed up by his people - it's never been more quiet here."

"Good." Shiro narrowed his eyes a bit. His voice didn't sound quite right though. A bit slurred.

"Yep. It's been GREAT! A-and I moved all the furniture in the apartment by like a half inch. I'm not even gonna be here to see the reaction."

"Sven."

"Huh?"

Shiro crossed his arms a bit. "You know," he began a grin coming to his face. "I thought astronauts weren't allowed to drink!" He told him a bit loudly in his 'cheeriest' voice he could manage.

Sven yelped at the tone pulling the phone away from his ear. He looked at the cup in his hands wondering how Shiro knew. He was a bit too inebriated at this point to wonder if it was his speech.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

"Sven!"

"Kidding. I'm just a bit tipsy. And for the record that's for 12 hours before a flight!"

"Go to bed Sven. And I'm not serving any spirits cause of the kids."

"Hence why I'm having my one drink of the year here at home instead. G'night."

"Good night."

Shiro hung up looking up at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do with him?"

oooooo

"That's too much sugar." Hunk said without even looking at the person beside him, double checking his recipe.

"No it's not." Matt retorted moving to pour a full measuring cup of it into the mixing bowl. Hunk gave him an unusually fierce look causing the older boy to freeze up a bit. "M-maybe it is?"

"Give me that." Hunk held out his hand as Matt did so a bit reluctantly. He poured out half of it measuring again before putting the sugar in. "It only calls for a third of a cup."

"Sorry." Matt grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I shouldn't help."

"Nah, just don't tell me I don't know the recipe when I do. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Unbeknownst to them, Katie had snuck into the kitchen siding up on Hunk's right side eying the bowl of chocolate chips that were pre-measured.

She looked to her brothers and back to the chocolate reaching up slowly finding she came up short. She pouted blowing her hair out of her eyes, trying to stand on her toes a bit to get at it.

She managed to grab a tiny handful and eagerly shoved them into her mouth before reaching in for more.

"Pidge." The boys said without even looking at her causing her to squeal and move back.

"Naughty." Hunk waved his mixing spoon at her. "No snacking."

"But I'm hungwy." She pouted whimpering a little. "I'm really hungwy Hunk."

Hunk felt his heart melt a little. She was even giving the puppy eyes. "Katie…"

"Aw come on Pidge." Matt pleaded. "Not the face."

"I'm not makin' a face. I'm really, really hungwy!"

"Hrk!" Hunk grabbed a handful of chocolate chips pouring them into her little hands seeing her eyes light up. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" She ran off giggling up a storm.

"That kid knows how to play the long game." Matt remarked.

"Reminds me of Lance."

"Way too much of Lance."

Oooooo

Lance and Keith looked to one another in confusion before looking outside. They had been told to not expect snow according to the weather. Yet outside was a decent blanket of snow.

"... Okay." Lance growled a little. "WHY DIDN'T THIS HAPPEN WHEN SCHOOL WAS STILL GOING ON!?"

"I know right? UNFAIR!"

The boys groaned in unison before a sneaky look came to their eyes.

"You know what this means right?" Lance grinned.

"Bundling up more?"

"Besides that."

It dawned on Keith before he grinned running right for the door. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Lance hurried after him, the boys laughing nudging each other reaching for the door handle…

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

They froze gulping as they turned to the person minding them while Shiro was at the airport.

Kolivan was standing the middle of the hallway, his hands on his hips. There was a glare on his face.

Lance gulped his hand on the doorknob.

"We were going out to play?"

Kolivan's eyes narrowed as he looked them over. "Without proper clothing?"

"W-well."

"Whoops." Keith grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Uncle Kolivan. Can we if we put on coats and stuff?"

"Yeah, just don't leave the yard and don't do anything that'd turn your dad's hair naturally white."

"We won't!" The boys hurried to get their coats, while Kolivan went to the base of the stairs.

"Hey guys! If you wanna go out and play with your brothers do it now before it gets dark!" He called up the stairs, getting out of the way as two blurs hurried down the stairs.

Katie slowly followed dragging her green blanket behind her, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Wha's goin on?" She asked keeping one of her eyes covered, having been woken up from a nap.

Kolivan knelt to her level, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Your big brothers are going out to play in the snow. Do you wanna go with?"

Katie scrunched her nose up.

"It's cold and yucky out there." She wrapped her blanket around her. "Lions don't need snow."

"C'mon Pidge!" Matt grinned. "We'll build a snow lion."

Katie scrunched her nose up shaking her head.

"Nuh uh!"

"Let your sister do what she wants." Kolivan chuckled patting Katie's head looking the boys over. "Alright your good. Go nuts."

The boys cheered running out into the yard, Lance and Keith immediately starting to throw handfuls of snow at one another.

"Lance!" Hunk yelled. "Don't pick on him!"

"Nah!" Keith laughed. "I got him now!"

Hunk and Matt looked to one another before grinning evilly.

Before Lance and Keith could brace themselves, they started getting pelted with snowballs.

"UWAH! RETREAT, RETREAT!" Lance screamed, running for it, as Keith started trying to throw more back at their brothers.

"NEVER GIVE UP! TRAITOROUS SCUM!"

The younger duo ducked behind a snow covered recycling bin, Lance peering over. Matt and Hunk had wicked grins on their faces. The boy narrowed his eyes, especially at Hunk wondering when he was ready to go on the attack.

 _Then again… Our first Christmas with Dad._ Lance found himself grinning at the thought. The idea was still so exciting to him. The first Christmas with a bunch of brothers and a sister. With a dad who cared about them and paid attention to them. With extended family and everything.

 _THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!_

Keith grinned mischievously. "We're gonna give a counter attack right Blue?"

"Darn right Red."

The two scooped up snowballs lobbing them as they soared into the air. Matt ducked out of the way smoothly, Hunk yelped as one hit him square in the face.

"HEY! NOT IN THE FACE **LANCE!"**

Keith stood up in response to that, hands on his hips, the six-year-old having a big grin on his face.

"Not Lancelot."

 _...Oh no…_

"Keith. Don't you dare!" Hunk tried to put on his best "I'm the older brother and what I say goes" face… Only to falter as Lance stood up. His eyes widened in horror, as Matt leaned back putting his hands on his hips.

"Well crap." Matt remarked as their eyes went right to Lance's hands.

The boy had the garden hose in his hands.

"You wouldn't." Hunk narrowed his eyes. "If Uncle Kolivan catches us or Dad comes home."

Keith put his booted foot on the recycling bin, stretching his hand out.

"Traitors will get the hose if they don't surrender!"

 _HE'S DEAD SERIOUS!_

Matt hummed in thought before nudging Hunk lowering his voice.

"I got an idea. They probably didn't turn it on cause didn't Dad say he didn't want the hose freezing? And they're too good to get on his bad side just to get even?"

"Oh yeah."

The older two dropped their snowballs as the younger gave looks of triumph… That quickly turned to horror.

Hunk and Matt gave their best war cry as they charged after them.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"RUN LANCE!"

All four were yelling and laughing as they went passing by the living room window. Katie was watching, bundled up in her blanket. She looked back to Kolivan who was reading through a book.

"Uncle. They got the hose out."

"Is it on?"

"No."

"Let 'em play."

She looked back out pouting.

"... I wanna go play."

Kolivan smirked setting his book down. "You know Pidge that means going out in the cold snow."

Katie turned to him giving her best sad look.

"Carry me?"

There was a moment before Kolivan stood up, poking her on the tip of her nose.

"Not gonna happen. You got legs that work just fine."

"I'm gonna fall and get stuck!"

"Too bad."

Katie looked out at her brothers cringing as she saw Keith shove a handful of snow down Matt's jacket, his scream of dismay being quite audible.

"No thanks."

"C'mon let's go make some cocoa for them and for your dad when he comes home."

"Sure!"

ooooooo

Shiro and Sven were tired. Shiro was tired from having to drive four hours round trip. Sven was tired of traveling and just wanted to collapse on his twin's couch.

Sven yawned leaning his head back. "I'm wiped."

"You and me both brother. You and me both." Shiro responded. His eyes flickered to Sven briefly before back to the road. "So… Did Mom and Dad ever get back to you about their flight?"

Sven scrunched his nose up.

"Your not gonna be happy about it."

Shiro rolled his eyes. He loved his parents, they both did. But he also knew that sometimes there was just going to be problems.

"What happened?"

"Flight was overbooked."

Shiro let out a groan of frustration.

"So my kids aren't gonna meet their grandparents for Christmas?!"

Sven shook his head sympathy coming to his eyes. Shiro had been planning this for months, since before Thanksgiving since their family was spread all over. It wasn't like their mother and father did it on purpose. Life just happened.

"If they can get a new flight they'll try but… Possibly not."

Shiro sighed taking a deep breath.

"We'll still make it a Christmas to remember. If she and Dad make it out great. If not, okay we'll Skype with them for a bit on Christmas Day."

Sven smiled giving a nod.

"We sure will."

Shiro grinned before pulling into the driveway as the twins chuckled seeing little footprints in the snow, the curtain was open showing Keith was waiting in the window. He got an excited grin disappearing from view.

"Looks like Keith knows." Shiro remarked getting out of the car hurrying to help Sven with his bags.

"Oi, I didn't bring a ton." Sven grabbed his backpack slipping it on. "Now where are those."

"Got the gifts." Shiro grinned. "Ready?"

"Always."

They headed in, sighing in relief at the warmth that flowed out of the house. Shiro took a deep breath bracing himself.

"CUBS! I'M HOME!"

Sven stood to the side his gaze softening. There was voices and footsteps heard before Keith appeared, his siblings right behind him as excited looks came to their eyes.

"DADDY!" They cried running right to him, as the man was tackled to the ground.

"WHOA!" He laughed hugging all of them as best as he could. "You little rascals!"

"Rawr!" Katie giggled climbing around onto his shoulders. "Papa lion's home!"

"Darn right!"

"Daddy we played out in the snow. It was a total war!" Lance grinned. "Me and Keith had a snowball fight, then a slush fight and then-"

"Then we came inside." Matt responded quickly. "Don't look at the roof kay?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes a bit but a grin was still on his face. "Duly noted."

It was a few moments before the children took notice of Sven. He grinned crossing his arms as they looked him over.

It was like looking at Shiro's reflection minus his hair was a little neater and there was no visible scars on his face.

Keith darted up to him leaning his head back to get a better look.

"Yoo-hoo." Sven greeted as Keith gave a shy look.

Shiro got up, holding Katie on his shoulders. "Kids this is your Uncle Sven. He's my twin brother, and he's gonna be spending Christmas and New Years with us."

"Whoa."

"Daddy has a clone!" Katie chirped.

"No clone. I'm waaay prettier." Sven ruffled up Keith's hair. "I'm glad to meet all of you finally, I can't wait to get to know you guys."

"Well kids?"

Keith grinned.

"TACKLE THE CLONE UNCLE!"

Shiro smirked at the stunned look on Sven's face when the children turned their attention to him.

The astronaut braced himself as his nephews hugged him tightly.

"Aw kids." His gaze softened, ruffling their hair up. "Glad to finally see you."

The children sighed happily, all having looks of excitement in their eyes.

Shiro smiled gently taking in the sight.

This was what he had been hoping for.

Exactly what he wanted.

ooooo

"Ow! Gosh dang it!" Sven muttered shaking his right hand out. "How hard is it to cut wrapping paper without it hurting?"

"Don't be so loud, the kids might here." Shiro whispered. "And I told you to use the paper cutter."

"That's wimp work." Sven scoffed, eying the pile of toys beside him wondering how Shiro had even managed to get all of that. "So why am I wrapping stuff for your kids I didn't buy?"

"Cause I went overboard and Kolivan went home."

 _Traitorous scum…_

The brothers were locked inside Shiro's office taking care of any last minute details. Though, Sven had been impressed at the fact none of the boxes had been disturbed.

"So how did you even keep them out of there? They found your candy right?" Sven smirked.

"Santa is always a good threat." Shiro retorted with a wry grin.

He chuckled. "So you didn't fall bait to that Elf on the Shelf thing?"

Shiro busted up laughing.

"What?"

"I… I asked the kids AHAHAHA if they wanted one… Katie is terrified of that thing. So it's not welcomed here. We are an Elf Free Home." Shiro laughed as Sven chuckled. "She thinks if she needs something to watch her be good she hasn't been good."

"Awww!"

"I know right? She's such a sweetie - all of them are great kids."

Sven nodded looking around at the pictures that adorned his brother's office. Of outings, or moments just at home.

"So what's the story with Lance being shoved into a haunted house?"

"Keith's birthday."

"Ha!"

The men laughed a bit before going quiet hearing footsteps outside the room. Shiro quickly got up taking a look.

"It's past your bed time.'

"I need a drink." Katie's little voice came from the other side of the door. Shiro sighed opening it and scooping her up into his arms ensuring she didn't see anything in the room.

"I know Cub." He nuzzled her, taking a look around to be sure the older kids weren't up to any shenanigans.

But all was quiet. Everyone… Except Keith was in their beds asleep. Shiro knowing he was going to find him somewhere odd, quickly got Katie her drink and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too."

Shiro hurried downstairs looking around, until he found who he was looking for.

There, on the couch was Keith curled up in his blanket hugging his red lion. His head was resting on the arm of the couch facing the milk and cookies the kids had set out before bedtime earlier. The boy had a content look on his face as he slept.

Shiro picked him up gently careful to not jostle him too much.

"Not the right bed kiddo." He whispered.

Keith mumbled in his sleep nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Shh… Soon Little Cub… Soon." He whispered laying Keith in his bed. "Christmas is coming in just a few hours."

Keith nuzzled into his pillow turning over not minding him one bit. Shiro chuckled before hurrying back to Sven to finish up.

He was looking forward to the morning. But right now…

He yawned stretching his arms over his head. Shiro was most looking forward to going to bed.

It took a good three hours to wrap everything, followed by another trying to sneak around Shiro's house without rousing any attention.

It was six o'clock in the morning when the twins finally were able to bid each other goodnight and collapse in their respective beds.

Shiro felt good about what he had gotten his kids. He was sure they would love it. His eyes slowly closed as he started to drift off to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he had actually been out for. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours…

All he knew was it felt all too soon when he heard Lance up and moving about. He was being rather loud rousing Shiro from his slumber.

 _Nooo. Please go back to bed…_ He pleaded mentally looking at the clock.

6:35 AM.

He had only slept for half an hour.

 _No, no, no. Come on. Go back to bed. You can do it Lance._

Lance unfortunately for Shiro was no mind reader.

And he was also a six-year-old child on Christmas morning.

"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Shiro groaned as he heard Katie wake up and start squealing as well. Hunk soon joined in the confusion, followed by Matt.

He waited sure he was going to hear Keith any second now. Without fail, the boy in question opened his door rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Keith yawned. "Lance woke me up." He looked at his father confused. "I didn't open presents this early…"

"Some things are just different kiddo." Shiro yawned, deciding he could just nap later. _At least Katie will take her afternoon nap willingly now._ He got up picking Keith up as he went. Sven was leaning on the guest room doorway a bewildered look on his face.

"We did all-"

Shiro put a finger to his lips gesturing to Keith in his arms. Sven sighed following his twin.

"I'll start the coffee?"

"You start the coffee." He replied sitting on the couch looking to the four who were giving excited looks. Each one curiously looking at the boxes or bags that had their names and coordinating colors.

"Alright you guys." He set Keith down who quickly hurried over and started to pull out his red wrapped gifts. "Let the games begin!"

"YES!"

Shiro sighed in content despite how tired he was. His kids were happy, looks of utter joy in their eyes as they opened up their gifts.

"Wow! Look at this Lance!"

"Nice Keith!"

"Daddy, daddy lookit! TSUM TSUMS!" Katie squealed pouring out a shipping box full of her favorite kind of toy.

Keith and Lance were both admiring new sets of roller skates and helmets. "This is so cool. Thanks Daddy." Keith beamed.

"This is epic!"

Hunk sighed happily surrounded by video games and cooking ware.

Matt was already flipping through a graphic novel for a book called Coraline. "Spooky."

Shiro grinned. "You guys like 'em?"

"LOVE 'EM!"

 _Alright Shiro you did good. Ya did good…_

He had closed his eyes for a moment, not noticing his kids moving a box over to him until Matt set it down in front of him. He opened his eyes to five hopeful faces.

"Merry Christmas Dad!"

"Uncle Kolivan said it was a good idea." Keith grinned sheepishly. "We needed some help."

Shiro was curious as he unwrapped the package, a gasp leaving him. It was a photo album… Something he didn't have yet of his family. The cover had a picture of Shiro and his kids during Thanksgiving break. A day they had spent at a museum just playing around with the interactive equipment.

The man looked up his eyes getting glassy. He wiped at his eyes.

"I…" He looked to his children. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"We did good too?" Katie asked bouncing on her heels.

"Very, very good. Oh my cubs!" He laughed. "Thank you!"

 _This is the best Christmas ever… Officially the best._


End file.
